Mi Medicina
by MonewHale
Summary: 3 Enfermeras enamoradas, un bombero, un policía y un doctor. El peligro los asecha B&E, E&R, J&A LEER LO QUE SIGUE DENTRO
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: La historia me pertenece. Personajes pertenecientes a Stephenie Meyer.

Todos humanos.

Summary: 3 Enfermeras enamoradas, un bombero, un policía y un doctor. El peligro los asecha B&E, E&R, J&A ¨LEER LO QUE SIGUE DENTRO¨

Esta historia la encontré nuevamente en uno de mis pendrive (que no lo había encontrado hasta hoy xD) Y pensé en subirla, pero quiero aclarar, que está ya en fanfiction en mi cuenta anterior que esta activada. No recuerdo al clave para entrar a desactivarla, pero no seguí con esa cuenta

Porque no recordaba la clave XD

Las historias que tenia subidas se me borraron cuando formatearon mi notebook

Sinceramente, no me acordaba que tenía que seguir estas historias xD

Quería aclararlo para que después no digan que es Plagio.

Aquí está la historia, la iré subiendo rápido, como ya están los capítulos.

**Mi Medicina**

**Capitulo 1**

Alice POV

- Rose, a qué hora piensas llegar? Carlisle esta de muerte, hubo un accidente de un bus, estamos retrasados, necesitamos ayuda!

- Alice voy en camino! – y corto la llamada.

Mi nombre es Alice Brandon tengo 22 años y soy enfermera de La Clínica Starlight y ingrese este año a esta especialidad en el área de Emergencia.

Rosalie POV

- Alice voy en camino! – y corte… Si no fuera por Jasper!

Mi Nombre es Rosalie Hale y tengo 26 años, tengo un hermano gemelo su nombre es Jasper… llevo en este trabajo 4 años en el área de Emergencia en la Clínica Starlight.

Bella POV

- De acuerdo Aro – me despedí y fui a ver al siguiente paciente que había ingresado ayer por quemaduras y problemas pulmonares.

Mi nombre es Isabella "Bella" Swan soy enfermera de la Clínica Starlight tengo 24 años, soy considerada una de las mejores enfermeras que hay, ya que mis padres eran médicos. Como dicen lo llevo en la sangre, estoy encargada del área de Cirugías de la clínica.

Jasper POV

- Lo sé Garrett! Pero no quiero quedarme aquí sin hacer nada así que estaré en mi puesto mañana sin falta – y colgué.

Mi nombre es Jasper Hale tengo 26 años, y soy Policía en Seattle. El que me acaba de llamar es Garrett Reynolds mi jefe… por así decirlo, ya que somos amigos desde hace un buen tiempo. Ayer tuvimos un allanamiento y hubo un tiroteo contra los narcotraficantes, que ocasiono una gran explosión, una bala le dio a un tubo de gas, por lo tanto perdimos a 2 compañeros y muchos heridos, causados por la explosión y las balas. Yo acabe con una bala en la pierna, aunque no fue tan grave por mi iría ahora mismo a trabajar, pero mi hermosa hermana, que es enfermera, me obligo a guardar reposo. Y aquí estoy en la cama cambiando canales sin nada bueno que hacer.

Emmett POV

- Estas seguro Emm? – me pregunto Eleazar

- Claro que sí, no es nada serio, con unas vendas cubriendo la quemadura y todo resuelto – estúpida quemadura.

Mi nombre es Emmett McCarty tengo 27 años y soy Subteniente de la compañía N° 2 de Bomberos de Seattle. Así que ya sabrán que la quemadura que tengo en mi hombro es por causa de mi trabajo. Ayer en uno de los incendios provocados por un tiroteo en una población, tuvimos que actuar rápido.

- De acuerdo, iré a ver como esta Ben

- Cierto, pobre chico, en que hospital esta?

- Esta en la Clínica Starlight, su padre es amigo del director

- Ah bueno, y como esta?

- Los médicos están viendo las quemaduras, y los daños a los pulmones por el humo – asentí luego de hablar unos minutos sobre el estado de Ben y de prometer que llamara por cualquier emergencia se despidió y yo pude respirar tranquilo, aunque dije que no era nada en frente de Eleazar, estoy pensando seriamente en ir al médico esto ya esta doliendo más de la cuenta

Edward POV

- Creo que ya te mostré todas las instalaciones – asentí mientras veía a las enfermeras

- Si, gracias Tío Aro

- Descuida Edward, eres un gran medico y nos ayudaras mucho en esta Clínica.

- Aunque he escuchado que hay varios rumores de que entre solo por papá, ya sabes es el director de la Clínica

- No les hagas caso Edward, tu sabes perfectamente que no es así – llegamos a la cual iba a hacer mi oficina – bueno Edward te dejo, necesito ir a ver unos pacientes

Mi nombre es Edward Cullen y como sabrán soy médico, tengo 26 años. Llegue hace 1 semana de Europa lugar donde estaba trabajando, hasta que mi padre me mando a llamar… en realidad creo que mi madre lo obligo para estar más cerca de ellos. Y hoy es mi primer día de trabajo.

Veremos cómo serán las cosas en esta Clínica

Alice POV

- Que cansancio! – suspire y me senté junto a Rosalie en la pequeña sala de reuniones donde la ocupábamos para descansar.

- Lo sé, hoy fue un día más ajetreado

- Si, y como está tu hermano, Rose? – mire hacia otro lado para que no viera mi sonrojo

- JASPER! – empezó a revisar su delantal saco su celular y marco un numero – Hermano! Como estas? Aun te duele? – doler? Que le había pasado? – no, estás loco? Tienes que guardar reposo, acepte que no vinieras a la clínica con la condición de que guardaras reposo – venir aquí? Tan grave era? – JASPER HALE! TE TRAERE! PORQUE NO ME DIJISTE? , lo siento, pero cariño apenas termine el turno iré a buscarte – se despidió y suspiro – terco como una mula

- Que paso Rose? – pregunte un poco preocupada

- Ayer hubo un tiroteo – solté un gritito de sorpresa – y mi hermano salió lastimado, pero nada grave… bueno, eso creía ahora me dijo que tiene un poco de fiebre, temo que se le haya infectado.

- Tienes que traerlo antes que pase a peores.

- Lo sé, lo traeré apenas termine – asentí, Rose se fue a dar una vuelta y me quede pensando

Conocía al hermano de Rosalie cuando fui a su fiesta de cumpleaños, ella me lo había presentado, hablamos un rato hasta que llego su novia María y se lo llevo, desde ahí que tengo un pequeño enamoramiento con Jasper, era tan hermoso… y su forma de hablar como un caballero… obviamente Rosalie no lo sabe, ya que habría hecho de Cupido. Nunca le gusto la tal María, siempre hablaba mal de ella.

Jasper POV

- Ya Jasper, vamos

- Rosie, te dije que no era nada grave, solo dame algo para la fiebre

- Ni pensarlo, Jasper William Hale! Te irás conmigo ya! – suspire rendido si yo soy terco, Rose es peor - te revisara Alice, creo que una vez te la presente… o no?

- En realidad no me acuerdo de ninguna Alicia

-Es Alice! Bueno, es una de mis mejores amigas y enfermeras

- Si tu lo dices – en ese minuto sonó mi celular mire la pantalla – diablos es María

- Que no habías terminado con ella? – Rose me tiraba dagas por los ojos, nunca supe porque la odiaba tanto

- Si, pero sigue llamándome para que volvamos – el teléfono dejo de sonar y suspire

- No volverás con ella, cierto?

- Aun no lo sé… - sonaba de nuevo, esta vez conteste – Hola?

- _Hey Jazzy_! – como odiaba que me llamara así – _como estas?_

- Bien, gracias y tú? – no le diría que salí herido, ella siempre me pedía que dejara mi trabajo y buscara algo menos peligroso. Uno de los motivos por el que terminamos.

- _Perfectamente!_ – diablos mi oído!

- Chillona - murmuro Rosalie

_- Jazzy te llamaba para ver si podíamos juntarnos_

- Lo siento María no puedo, ahora tengo que cortar, estoy trabajando, adiós – y colgué

- Wow! De cuando le cortas a María? – ironía?

- Desde que terminamos, aparte me duele la cabeza Rose

- Descuida ya llegamos – nos bajamos y entramos por emergencia… Rose me hizo esperar y al rato salió haciéndome un gesto de que la siguiera – Alice te atenderá en seguida espérala aquí – estaba saliendo cuando se dio media vuelta – ni te atrevas a irte Jasper! – rodé los ojos, como si no supiera que iba a estar en la puerta vigilando. Estuve esperando alrededor de 5 minutos cuando escuche que la puerta se abría, dejando entrar a una diminuta mujer de pelo corto y negro como la noche, que miraba un expediente. Levanto la mirada y me sonrió sonrojándose un poco.

- Hola Jasper – su voz era cantarina… de un tono alto, pero no llegaba a ser molesto

- Hola – murmure mientras la veía que se ponía unos guantes

- Tanto tiempo, como has estado aparte de tu herida en la pierna? – tanto tiempo? Nos conocíamos? Al ver que no contestaba me miro, y creo que vio un signo de interrogación en mi cara – oh, no debes recordarme, que tonta! – rio con vergüenza. Después de eso no me hablo solo me dijo que me bajara solo los pantalones, mi herida estaba en el muslo, y se dedico a observarla – has tenido fiebre y dolor de cabeza solamente?

- Me ha estado doliendo un poco y alrededor se ha torno un rojo oscuro

- Si, ya lo veo… obviamente es una infección – después de eso, lavo y limpio la herida, le aplico una crema y puso una venda – si sigues con los síntomas vienes. – asentí mientras ella escribía – esta es la crema que debes aplicarte, no creo que tengas problema con el vendaje – se quito los guantes y se fue a lavar las manos – hasta luego Señor Hale – y se fue… no pase desapercibido el "Señor Hale", ella al principio me había llamado Jasper, creo que al no acordarme de ella le dolió un poco, pero debería de recordarla?

Alice POV

Tonta! Tonta! Obvio que él no se acordaba de ti, y tu llegas saludándolo como si fueras su amiga de años! Salí y me encontré con Rose

- Descuida no es nada grave – murmure, ella me quedo viendo rara

- Allie, estas bien? – Asentí – bueno… iré a ver a Jasper – volví a asentir a lo que ella me miro dudosa.

Subí a cambiarme de ropa para salir del turno, y al llegar al baño, me mire al espejo y note pequeñas lagrimas caer de mis mejillas, reí y me las quite.

- Tonta te has enamorado de alguien que has visto una sola vez… y que ni siquiera sabe que existes.

Rose POV

Cuando vi salir a Alice supe de inmediato que algo había salido mal, ya no tenía ese brillo en sus ojos cuando entro a revisar a mi hermano. Si Alice conociera a Jasper, diría que estaba enamorada de él, pero no se conocen… cierto?

- Hey Jasper – salude a mi hermano mientras que el terminaba de abrocharse el pantalón – uy! Que paso? – moví mis cejas el solo rodó los ojos

- Oye Rose… me habías presentado a esa tal Alice antes?

- Am no que yo recuerde, porque?

- Porque me saludo y me dijo "tanto tiempo Jasper" y bueno… como yo no recordaba haberla conocido antes, creo que se sintió – frunció sus cejas, y yo empecé a hacer memoria… Oh claro!

- Jasper! Fue en mi cumpleaños! Recuerdas? Te la presente! – el abrió los ojos sorprendido

- Ya recuerdo! Dios que tonto, estábamos hablando hasta que llego Mar… -

- Hay esta! A que después te fuiste con esa mujer no se adonde y te olvidaste de ella!

- Rosalie no empecemos, mejor ve a dejarme a casa

- Oh si, con respecto a eso… me tengo que quedar Jasper, una compañera tuvo una emergencia y la tengo que reemplazar

- Descuida tomare un taxi – asentí no muy segura – Rose soy policía recuerdas? No me pasara nada

Después de dejarlo en la salida me adentre a la clínica y me cambie ropa. Di unas vueltas de rutina.

- Rose querida, puedes atender al joven del Box 3?

- Claro señora Cope – me dirigí hacia el box tome el expediente

*Nombre: Emmett Paul McCarty (me recuerda a Paul McCartney xD)

*Edad: 27 años

Seguí leyendo. Tenía una quemadura. Entre al box y vi a un hombre, que hombre? Un gorila en la camilla que respiraba agitadamente y sudaba.

- Buenos días señor McCarty

- Buenos días – dijo sonriendo, y sin creerlo me sonroje, era hermoso… a pesar de estar en esta situación su rostro era el de un niño. Le pregunte la causa de la quemadura y me contesto que era bombero. Después de tratarlo y darle unas pastillas para el dolor, lo deje un rato para que se calmara y le bajara un poco la fiebre.

- En seguida vuelvo

- No! – me tomo de la mano – no me deje, solo… yo… no me gustan los hospitales – se sonrojo y fue lo más tierno que había visto – puede acompañarme…?

- Rosalie… Hale – el sonrió aun mas

- Puede acompañarme enfermera Hale? – asentí

- Rose

- Mm?

- Solo Rose… - el asintió mientras suspiraba y cerraba sus ojos, pasaron unos minutos en los cuales el de repente abría sus ojos y me quedaba mirando y después los volvía a cerrar – creo que estas mejor

- Si, ahora si puedo irme a casa – se levanto y se puso su chaqueta – Gracias por todo Rose

- Descuida es mi trabajo

- Dudo que tu trabajo sea cumplir los caprichos de los pacientes – rio – hablaba sobre quedarte conmigo aunque igual por la curación

- Oh, no pasa nada – se levanto y fue hacia la salida y antes de irse hablo por sobre su hombro

- Espero volver a verte Rosalie… y no precisamente en este lugar – y salió mientras yo me quede viendo la puerta… "yo también lo espero Emmett", sonreí

Emmett POV

Dios! Acababa de conocer a un Ángel, el más hermoso de los Ángeles… ahora tenía que empezar a planear como puedo volver a verla. Oh! BEN! Mañana lo iré a visitar… y así podré ver a mi Ángel… Rosalie…

Edward POV

- Descuide señor Newton estará fuera dentro de 1 semana – le aclare al anciano que ya me estaba sacando de quicio que quería irse, pero no podía de darle el alta así como así, además su esposa me decía que no le hiciera caso y su hijo… arg su hijo!

- Doctor Cullen, no sabe si la enfermera Swan vino hoy?

- No, no lo sé – ni siquiera sé quién es esa enfermera, pero le conteste así para que deje de preguntarme – Bien me retiro, que descansen

Salí de la habitación y suspire, paciente como esos me hacían preguntarme si había escogido bien

- Se encuentra bien? – levante la mirada y me encontré con una chica bajita de pelo castaño

- Si, gracias – respondí con una sonrisa

- El señor Newton es algo irritable

- Lo sé, me di cuenta

- Eres el nuevo medico, cierto? – asentí – mi nombre es Angela Webber – estiro su mano, que bien! Una persona simpática, los demás cuando me saludaban y les decía mi nombre respondían con un seco "Ah" y se iban…

- Edward Cullen – le estreche su mano, ella sonrió.

Fuimos a buscar un café a la sala de reuniones y habían varios doctores y enfermeros hablando entre ellos

- Jessica, has visto a Bella?

- No, debe estar con los niños – Angela asintió

- Quieres ver a los niños? Si no estás muy cansado claro

- Claro, vamos… me encantaría conocerlos – Nos encamino por los pasillos hasta que escuchamos unas voces

- MALDITA SEA! NO PUEDE TRATARLOS ASI! – era una voz femenina

- YO LOS TRATO COMO SE LO MERECEN! NO SE QUE HACEN ACA! SOLO SON UN GASTO PARA LA CLINICA! SI NO FUERA PORQUE SUS PADRES PAGAN NO ESTARIAN AQUÍ! Y CUIDADO ISABELLA! Solo eres una enfermera… NO TE TOMES ATRIBUCIONES QUE NO TE CORRESPONDEN! - sentimos los pasos de alguien alejarse.

- Dios, otra vez no – murmuro mi compañera, salió corriendo y abrazo a una chica más o menos de su tamaño, su pelo castaño estaba tomado en una cola con ondas en las puntas, se veía que era largo, era más menudita que Angela – Tranquila Bella… no se porque te empeñas en discutir con el señor Gigandet si sabes que nunca entenderá

- Pero es que aun no puedo creer que sea tan frío – me sorprendió que su voz sonara tan firme y no entrecortada, cualquiera que hubiera escuchado como le gritaban esas palabras hubiera estado en mal estado, pero ella se encontraba bien… furiosa pero bien.

- Ya déjalo Bella, mira te presento a…

-Lo siento Angela pero debo irme ahora, al rato hablamos – se alejo y entro a una habitación.

- Vaya…

- Lo siento, ella es así… anda corriendo de aquí para allá – Angela suspiro y negó con la cabeza – Bueno en algún momento la encontraras… anda en todos lados, tanto así que varios doctores no le agrada su actitud

- Espero no tener problemas con ella

- Oh no, son solo con los que son injusto o irrespetuosos con los pacientes, sus padres le enseñaron que los pacientes son muy importantes…

- Ya veo – en ese momento la llamaron por los altavoces

- Bueno me tengo que ir, un gusto Edward – nos despedimos y fui a dar unas vueltas de rutina.

Llegue a la habitación 456, era un caso de cáncer una señora de 72 años. Entre a la habitación y en ella estaba la paciente y en el sillón que se encontraba al costado de la camilla había una joven, tenia recostada su cabeza en la camilla.

- Buenos días Doctor – me sonrió la señora mientras acariciaba el pelo a la niña, mire el nombre de la paciente en la ficha Marie Swan

- Buenos días Marie – le respondí con una sonrisa y en ese momento la joven se levanto.

- Abuela? – ella giro su cabeza hacia mí, y la vi era hermosa, tenía su piel blanca, unos ojos chocolate, tenia pequeñas pecas en su nariz y sus labios, Dios sus labios… se movían de una… espera se movían?

- Perdón? – genial idiota, ella rio un poco avergonzada mientras su abuela soltaba una risita

- Dije… usted debe ser el nuevo doctor, soy Isabella Swan… – Isa-Bella, ella es Bella Swan, la muchacha que me quería presentar hace unos momentos Angela? Vi su pelo y ahora lo tenía suelto, caía como cascada hasta su cintura.

- Si soy el Doctor Edward Cullen… pero me puedes decir Edward

-Solo si tú me llamas Bella – me dijo divertida

- Hecho! – sonreí - y como se ha sentido señora Marie?

- Oh muy bien doctor, me tratan muy bien – rió, mientras Bella rodaba los ojos.

- Ya veo que tiene enfermera particular

- Oh si! Y la mejor…

- Abuela! – un pequeño sonrojo apareció – mejor te dejamos descansar ya te entretuve demasiado – se levanto, nos despedimos de Marie.

- Así que tú eres Edward Cullen – menciono ya afuera en los pasillos

- Exacto, y tu eres la famosa Bella Swan

- Oh Dios – ella gimió – que te han dicho de mí? tan malo fue? – reí al ver su expresión

- No, no lo fue, te puedo hacer una pregunta? – ella asintió - Perdón por entrometerme, pero porque discutías con ese hombre?

- Oh, tú eras entonces la persona que Angie me quería presentar? – Su sonrojo apareció nuevamente – lo siento, tenía que venir a ver a mi abuela…

- No te preocupes – interrumpí

-De acuerdo, y bueno… con respecto a la discusión de hace un momento. Ese hombre es James Gigandet…

- Oh, el es hijo de unos de los accionistas mayoristas de la cli…?

- Si, y se aprovecha de eso para tratarnos a todos así – interrumpió Bella

- Eso no le da el derecho – fruncí el seño, hablaría con mi padre – pero específicamente porque discutían?

- El estaba hablando mal sobre… los niños con cáncer – el tono de Bella cambio a uno más bajo – creo que ya escuchaste su opinión – asentí – bueno… no iba a dejar que los tratara así…

- Les dijo a los niños? – interrumpí ella asintió mirando una puerta – no puedo creerlo

- Al principio yo tampoco, pero ahora no veo nada que no pueda hacer

- Wow, siempre es lo mismo? – ella asintió – no es por nada, pero si tiene tanto poder, porque no te despide?

- No te suena el apellido? – pregunto, Swan, Swan… no, no me sonaba a lo que negué – Charlie Swan? Renee Swan? – oh! Ya caí…

- Eres hija de Charlie Swan? – Bella asintió – espera, que edad tienes?

- 24 - wow…

- Ya veo…

- Chicos! – volteamos y Angela venia hacia nosotros – ya veo que se conocieron – ambos sonreímos y asentimos – y qué opinas? Tan joven y encargada del área de cirugía

- Encar… en serio? – Bella asintió con su sonrojo, wow… se sonroja fácilmente – eso es genial, entonces es verdad, llevas la pasión por la medicina en la sangre – Angela rio y asintió.

Conversamos unos minutos más hasta que Bella se tuvo que despedir

- Bueno los dejo, tengo que ir a dar una vuelta a ver cómo va todo adiós

- Adiós Bella – dijimos al unísono con Angela – Es una excelente chica… lástima que muy pocas personas la valoren como ella se lo merece. – me di vuelta a mirarla, ella me sonrió y se fue.

Quien no iba a valorar a una mujer así?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: La historia me pertenece. Personajes pertenecientes a Stephenie Meyer.  
>Todos humanos.<br>Summary: 3 Enfermeras enamoradas, un bombero, un policía y un doctor. El peligro los asecha B&E, E&R, J&A

**Mi Medicina**

**Capitulo 2**

Jasper POV

- Diablos – era el tercer taxi que pasaba sin detenerse. Acaso debería ponerme en medio de la huella para que pararan?

- TAXI! – allá va el cuarto

- Señor Hale? – pregunto una voz a mis espaldas di media vuelta y me encontré con Alice

- Oh, Alice

- Esta bien? Rose no está con usted – miro para ambos lados buscándola

- No, tenía que reemplazar a alguien

- Oh, debe ser a Katlyn – murmuro – pero salió hace casi media hora, que hace acá aun? – oh, nada solo estoy parado como estúpido a que un taxista se apiade de mi.

- Espero un taxi – susurre

- Pero acaba de pasar uno vacío

- No me paro – mi voz salió seca, quería dejarme en vergüenza?

- Oh, ya veo… entonces lo llevo? – gire a verla sorprendido y me encontré con su pelo negro, estaba con la cabeza agachada

- No quiero causar molestias

- No será una molestia, aparte quizás cuanto tiempo lleve esperando a que un taxi le pare, mejor lo llevo en mi auto – sonrió

- De acuerdo, y por cierto deja de tratarme de usted es realmente molesto no soy tan viejo – ella rió y asintió, caminamos en silencio hasta llegar a un auto… y que auto, era un Porsche 911 turbo Amarillo – wow… lindo auto

- Gracias – nos subimos y los primeros 3 minutos de viaje fueron en silencio. Y recordé lo sucedido hace unas horas

- Oye Alice – ella me miro por unos segundos para demostrar que tenía su atención – quiero preguntarte sobre lo que paso hoy… en la clínica – ella se tenso y suspiro

- Que quieres preguntar?

Alice POV

- Que quieres preguntar? – que no pregunte sobre…

- Nosotros nos conocíamos verdad? – rayos! – lo siento, cuando te fuiste recordé. Te conocí en la fiesta de Rose – él se acordó! – estábamos hablando pero llego…

- Si! – interrumpí no quiero escuchar que diga "María, mi novia" – así fue…

- Porque no me dijiste? hubiera recordado – si Alice, porque? Porque te sentiste mal porque tu pensaste en él estos meses y él ni siquiera se acordaba de ti?

- No lo sé, además tenía que irme a atender a los demás

- Ya, pero te enojaste… me dijiste Señor Hale en vez de Jasper como en un principio

- Referente a eso, porque te iba a llamar Jasper si no nos conocíamos? Te trate como a todos los pacientes – no contesto nada, así que voltee a verlo y tenía la mirada perdida hacia la ventana.

Después de indicarme por dónde ir, llegamos a su casa.

- Gracias por traerme

- No hay de que – volteo su cuerpo y beso mi mejilla

- Nos vemos Allie – susurro y su aliento dio de lleno en mi mejilla, me sonroje además… el me llamo Allie. Después de salir de la sorpresa asentí mientras murmuraba un "Adiós", se bajo con cuidado, cerró la puerta, el sonido de esta me saco de mis pensamiento… y recordé que era el momento de irme.

Llegue a mi casa suspirando, por lo menos se acordó de mi, y me reprendí inmediatamente por ese pensamiento. "Alice! El tiene novia, deja de hacerte ilusiones!" Y era cierto, debería de dejar de pensar en el, o quizás no… y deba pelear por él. Dios! Esto de enamorarse de alguien que está ocupado es tan difícil!

Edward POV

Estaba de camino hacia la oficina de mi padre, hace días que quería hablar con él sobre el tema de Gigandet.

- Hey Sussan, esta mi padre en su oficina? – la secretaria asintió con su cabeza mientras seguía hablando por teléfono. Camine hacia la puerta, toque y escuche un "adelante" desde adentro, por lo que entre.

- Edward hijo, que se te ofrece? – Ahí estaba mi padre Carlisle Cullen, 49 años de edad. Conoció a mi madre en la secundaria, después se fueron a estudiar juntos, ella arquitectura y el medicina, y a los años me tuvieron a mi… y después a… - Edward? – mi padre me miraba curioso…

- Oh si! Venia hablar contigo sobre un asunto que me está dando vueltas hace unos días

- Claro, siéntate – me senté enfrente de su escritorio, mientras el guardaba unos papeles en unas carpetas – listo, dime hijo, que te tiene tan perturbado? – pregunto divertido

- Es… es sobre James Gigandet – su rostro cambio a la seriedad

- Que pasa con James? Te dijo algo?

- No, no a mí al menos… - su seño se frunció – es que… escuche como trata a los internos de la clínica…

- Oh, es eso – "oh, es eso"? – hijo…

- Papá? Sabias su trato hacia los demás, y no haces nada?

- Su padre es un accionista importante, Edward

- Esto es por dinero?

- Por un lado si… pero por otro, James es un excelente medico… su trato es pésimo con los demás… pero su trabajo es maravilloso Edward, no puedo darme el lujo de perder a un accionista y a un medico de ese nivel…

- Wow… no pensé que fueras así – me levante

- Edward, por favor… ponte en mi lugar quiero lo mejor para la Clínica y sus pacientes – lo mire… y sabía que era cierto. Mi padre siempre le había preocupado el bienestar de sus pacientes, desde pequeño vi esa actitud en el.

- De acuerdo, lo siento… es solo que no me gusta su actitud

- Lo sé, a mí tampoco… pero es un gran profesional hijo. – asentí. Me despedí de él para seguir mis rondas

En estos días había conocido a Isabella Swan a más a fondo, era encantadora! Íbamos a colación juntos, cuando nos encontrábamos en los pasillos dábamos vueltas por ellos sin dejar de hablar… hablábamos solo sobre gustos, cosas triviales o asuntos del hospital, en ningún momento tocamos el área familiar o sentimental. Bells me estaba empezando a gustar, cada día me encontraba más ansioso de verla. Me dormía en las noches pensando en volver a verla al día siguiente, en la mañana me despertaba más temprano de lo normal, o en las nocheras me iba antes de la hora… Angela ya sabía de mi atracción hacia ella, siempre que me veía me decía "Esta en el 2 piso", "Hace poco fue a la cafetería por algo" yo solo asentía mientras me sonrojaba un poco… Ah y su sonrojo, era lo que más me gustaba de ella… aparte de sus ojos, de su pelo castaño como cascada, me encantaba más cuando lo traía suelto.

- Edward – hablando de ella, allí estaba… aunque siempre la veía con el mismo traje aburrido sea azul, verde o blanco, encontraba algo de ella que mas me gustaba, hoy los pantalones verdes les quedaban un poco más ajustados que los de ayer azules.

- Hey Bella, como estas? – la salude con un beso en la mejilla, después de devorarla con la mirada

- Muy bien y tú? – perfectamente ahora que estas aquí

- Bien, gracias

- Me alegro, me acompañas? Justo ahora iba a la cafetería, me encontrare con Angela y algunas enfermeras – después de asegurarme de que no me faltaba ningún paciente por ver, bajamos a la cafetería. Visualizamos a Angela que levantaba la mano, nos acercamos y estaban en una mesa donde había más o menos, 8 personas

- Hola chicos!

- Hey Angela – dijimos al unísono, Bella se sentó y yo me ubique a su lado

- Hey chicos les presento a Edward llego este mes, Edward ellos son: Kate Sears, Leah Clearwater, Rosalie Hale, Alice Brandon, Tyler Crowley y Eric Yorkie y Jessica Stanley. – Todos contestaron un "Hola", nos pusimos hablar sobre el último accidente que hubo del bus y de la explosión… habían 2 internos graves aun.

- Hey Edward, eres el hijo de Carlisle, no? – pregunto la morena, creo que era Leah

- Si – no quise contestar más, pero creo que ella no pensaba lo mismo

- Oh, y donde trabajabas antes? O este es tu primer trabajo? Aunque no creo… eres medico, cirugía, cargo importante, no te tirarían inmediatamente hay, oh pero espera! tu padre es el director! – los dos hombres más Jessica rieron, mientras que Kate y Alice la miraban con desaprobación

-Leah! – le reprocharon Bella, Angela y Rosalie – No sabes si es cierto o no los rumores! – dijo muy enojada

- Oh Swan, tú la defiendes porque es tu mismo caso, entraste joven y al año eras encargada del área! Eso es imposible niña!

- Oh Leah ya cállate! Estas celosa porque llevas 8 años acá y aun no eres capaz de subir a un rango más alto! – Mire a Rosalie asombrado, apenas la conocía y me estaba defendiendo

- Ustedes son unos idiotas! Mientras algunos entran por parte de sus padres a mandarnos! Nosotros somos los que estudiamos matándonos! Para qué? para estar en un miserable puesto! – Leah se levanto y se marcho, y atrás de ella fueron Tyler, Eric y Jessica.

- Wow… perdón por eso, debía saber que algo así iba a pasar

- Descuida, Isabella paso por lo mismo su primer año, después se aburrieron, no aceptan que hayan personas mejores – Menciono Rosalie sonriendo, Bella arrugo un poco el seño, la mire y ella solo negó con la cabeza para después sonreírme

- Si, ya vas a ver que cuando se den cuenta de tu capacidad, se aburrirán y te dejaran tranquilo – después del mal rato, nos quedamos conversando… Rosalie se levanto y se marcho despidiéndose

- Rosalie nunca me va a perdonar, cierto? – murmuro una Bella apenada con los ojos cristalinos

- Oh Bella, sabes que le afecto demasiado – Alice la abraso

- No fue mi culpa, nunca quise que terminara así

- Lo sabemos Bella… - Angela sonrió de manera triste… y yo, yo no entendía nada.

- Bueno! Creo que es hora de que regresemos al trabajo! – la pequeña Alice salto de su asiento haciendo que bella riera un poco. Nos despedimos y cada uno se fue a su área.

Alice POV

- Rose…

- No quiero hablar de eso Allie… ahora, me acompañas a la casa? Jasper no está y podemos hacer algo – asentí, estábamos en el estacionamiento, había terminado el turno y nos dirigíamos a casa de Rose – vamos en el mío o me sigues?

- Te sigo – me subí a mi amado coche y seguí a Rosalie a su casa, pasamos a comprar unas pizzas y refrescos, sabia lo afectada que estaba por recordar ese día. Llegamos a la casa y nos acomodamos en la sala, pusimos el DVD y nos acomodamos a ver "Titanic", lo sé, quien ve esa película ahora? Pero a Rose le encantaba… porque la protagonista se llamaba como ella, y amaba cuando Leo decía su nombre.

- Rose, esta parte te la sabes de memoria – al ver que no me contestaba, la mire y me di cuenta de que se había dormido. Negué con una sonrisa en mi rostro, menos mal que se había acomodado a lo largo del sillón, y que este era cómodo. Subí por unas mantas, tenía un sofá cama así que dormiría al lado de ella, era muy tarde para irme… me entretuve buscando las estúpidas mantas hasta que las encontré… iba bajando las escaleras cuando sentí la puerta, el sonido de las llaves y risitas… seguí bajando lento, y lo que vi me partió el alma… adelanto de mi estaba Jasper besándose con… con su novia.

- Jazzy… vamos a tu habitación – la voz de ella era seductora, Jasper rio y miro hacia la sala

- Rosalie? – su voz era de sorpresa

- Jazzy! Vamos!

- No, amor – "amor" él la amaba… la amaba a ella… grábate eso en la cabeza Brandon – déjame ver a mi hermana – al separarla la mujer se fijo en mi, dando un gritito de sorpresa, Jasper volteo hacia donde ella veía y su mirada azul se fijo en mi – Alice? – su voz era sorpresa pura.

- Quien es ella? – con voz fría la mujer se paro al lado de el – Jasper! QUIEN ES ELLA?

- Que haces aquí? – miramos hacia el sillón, y estaba una Rosalie echando humos – Jasper! Que hace ella aquí?

- Esa pregunta debería hacerla yo, que hace ella aquí? – me apunto, ok más claro no podía estar, "no te quiere ni ver Allie, sal de aquí"

- Ella está aquí porque yo la invite es mi amiga

- Pues yo estoy aquí porque Jazzy me invito, soy su novia – basta era todo! No podía soportarlo más, baje las escaleras apresurada mientras empezaba a recoger mis cosas

- Alice? Que haces?

- Que crees Rose? Me voy, no voy a estar en una casa donde no soy bien recibida

- Que? no pero… eres un idiota Jasper! – su voz era contenida

- No… yo… Alice…

- Deberías irte, estorbas niña – lo interrumpió su novia

- Aquí la única que estorba eres tú! – Rose ya se encontraba conmigo en la puerta – lo siento Alice – me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue hacia la escalera – feliz? – le dijo entre dientes a Jasper

- Adiós – murmure, Salí de la casa y camine hacia el auto, sentía que las lagrimas aparecerían en cualquier momento, y fue cuando sentí una mano en mi brazo, me di media vuelta y lo vi – que pasa?

- Lo siento… yo, no quería tratarte así es solo que…

- No importa! Entiendo, querías estar con tu novia… y lo eche a perder

- No… no es eso…

- Ya no importa Jazz – le sonreí el me miro sorprendido

- Como me llamaste? – y me di un golpe mentalmente

- Oh… yo… lo siento… yo no quería… lo siento…

- Descuida me gusta… Jazz – y sonrió, le devolví el mismo gesto y subí a mi auto

- Adiós… Jazz – le dije desde adentro el sonrió

- Adiós Allie

Jasper POV

"Jazz" me gusta… Entre a la casa y hay estaba una furiosa María

- Porque la seguiste Jasper? Eh? Quien es ella?

- María! Dios! Es una amiga de Rosalie! No escuchaste?

- Si escuche imbécil! Pero porque la seguiste tu! Y esa sonrisa?

- María, sabes es mejor que te vayas

- Que? no Jasper, se supone que era nuestra noche de reconciliación!

- No hay reconciliación María! Por esto mismo! Tus celos me hartaron y por eso terminamos! Eres tan posesiva

- Pero mi amor! Jazzy…

- No María, hablaremos otro día… quiero ir a conversar con mi hermana

- Deberías echarla de aquí Jasper, que se busque una casa! Que se vaya! Ya es bastante grandecita y tiene un trabajo para que su hermano la tenga viviendo en su casa, no crees?

- Descuida, mañana me iré – mire hacia la escalera y hay estaba Rosalie con la mirada triste

- No, Rosie… MARIA VETE! – ella me miro enojada y camino, no sin antes pegarme en el hombro, hacia la puerta cerrándola fuerte. – Rosie… sabes que no tienes que irte, me encanta que vivas conmigo

- Ella tiene razón Jasper, debería irme y dejarte tranquilo… aparte invitar a Alice no fue apropiado, es tu casa y…

- Y también tuya, Rosalie! No tienes porque hacerle caso a María!

- A tu novia… aun no se que le ves a esa mujer! La amas? - … que le veo? Bueno… tiene un buen físico, hay veces que es amable conmigo… pero amor? Alguna vez hubo amor? Me quede en silencio pensando… - no lo haces Jasper, no vuelvas con ella… te mereces algo mejor.

- Así?

- Claro que si! Te mereces a alguien inteligente, amable, cariñosa, respetuosa, bonita obviamente y que me caiga bien – rio y en ese momento solo una persona se me vino a la mente con esa descripción… Alice

Emmett POV

Como odio estos lugares, los olores a… a… hospital! Me marean! "Cálmate Emmett, si quieres ver más seguido a tu ángel, tendrás que acostumbrarte a este… olor" Lo tenía que hacer por ella. Había pasado una semana desde que la había visto. No había vuelto porque Ben había empeorado y no lo dejaban tener visitas… pero ahora había avanzado en su mejoría y si aceptaban… por lo que me encuentro en el piso en el que Ben estaba hospitalizado, estaba doblando hacia otro pasillo cuando la vi…

- Emmett? – Estaba hermosa… mi pequeña estaba acá!

- Bells! Pequeña! – y corrí a abrasarla, la tome entre mis brazos y di vueltas con ella

- Emm! Para! Estamos en un hospital! – la deje en el suelo mientras ella aun soltaba risitas – no puedo creer que estés aquí! Hace cuanto no nos vemos? 2, 3 años?

- 3 años Bella! Te extrañaba tanto! – pase mi brazo por sus hombros

- Y que haces acá Emm? Te paso algo? Tía Clarisse está bien?

- Estoy perfectamente igual que mama, solo vengo a ver a un amigo

- Y esa venda? Emm, que te paso?

- Ya sabes el trabajo

- Eres tan descuidado – me asesino con la mirada mientras yo solo rodé los ojos

- No seas exagerada no es nada, oye cariño tu atiendes a Ben Cheney?

- Oh no, pero se donde está su habitación, he ido a visitarlo de vez en cuando

- Genial, llévame hacia allá amor, yo te sigo hasta el fin del mundo – ella solo soltó una carcajada y empezó a caminar, pasamos por afuera de una habitación donde había un rubito con cara de Ken que me miraba con ira – Hey Bells tienes varios pretendientes por lo que veo

- No inventes – la abrase por detrás – que haces? – me empezó a dar pequeños golpes para que la soltara mientras reíamos ambos, hace tiempo que no me sentía así. Bella era la hermana pequeña que nunca tuve y yo su hermano mayor, y cuando teníamos problemas con los pretendientes de nosotros, yo hacía de su novio o ella de mi novia. Nos conocimos por medio de nuestras abuelas la Abu Marie y la Abu Ivonne, éramos vecinos, pero los padres de Bella se cambiaron cuando los trasladaron por el trabajo. Seguíamos caminando abrasados y riendo cuando apareció.

- Siento interrumpir, pero están en un hospital así que por favor no armen un escándalo – su voz era fría

- Lo siento enfermera Hale, no volverá a ocurrir – murmuro Bella… iba a saludarla cuando alguien más hablo

- Rose, algún problema? – un chico con el pelo cobrizo se acerco por detrás y la abrazo.

- No Edward ninguno – le sonrió mientras ponía sus manos encima de las de el – con su permiso – volvió su tono frio y camino con Edward soltando risitas

- Señorita Hale! – hablo con voz firme Bella, ellos dejaron de soltar sus risitas y dieron vuelta, Rosalie enarco una ceja para decirle que siguiera hablando – con qué cara nos dice a nosotros que no armemos un escándalo si usted misma lo está repitiendo? – wow… Bella firme era sexy, la rubia frunció el seño y tomo de la mano a la imitación de Brad Pitt y se fueron caminando – idiotas – susurro mi acompañante – y tu no piensas decir nada? – y me di cuenta de que no había hablado en los últimos minutos, y caí en cuenta de lo que paso… Rosalie tenía novio, y yo como estúpido aguantándome este putrefacto olor a suero por ella. Genial Emmett te has ganado el premio al "Tonto Ilusionado" obvio que ella ya tenía a alguien, un Ángel así no puede estar desprotegida y sola. – Emmett?

- Oh si perdona, es que… no quería armar un escándalo, además no los conocía – al menos no al niñito Pitt

- Descuida, vamos a ver a tu compañero?

- Claro

Rosalie POV

ESTUPIDA! Era obvio que tenia novia!

- Rosalie, lo siento mucho… no debí comportarme así… es… es solo que… - balbuceaba Edward

- No te preocupes, entiendo… – el asintió – además… no es un gran secreto saber que te gusta Swan – el me miro sorprendido - te dio bronca verla con Emmett, o me equivoco? – el dudo un minuto en contestar pero al final se rindió suspirando

- No, no te equivocas… me gusta y mucho, por lo tanto obviamente me dio bronca verla con el mastodonte ese, pero veo que tendré que olvidarme de ella

- Lo conocías, no? Digo… siempre los veía juntos y todo, me imagino que se habían vuelto amigos…acaso no sabías que tenia novio?

- No habíamos hablado sobre eso… además, ella nunca mencionaba un novio

- A lo mejor ella quería… La muy…

- Rose! – Me interrumpió después lo pensó un momento y abrió los ojos sorprendido – crees… crees que quería…

- Jugar a dos bandos? Si lo creo… - de ella si… pero de él no. El nunca te dio motivos para que te ilusionaras! El solo te pidió que te quedaras un momento con el porqué… porque le daban miedos los hospitales, idiota

- Porque no te agrada?

- Porque no – mi voz era tajante

- De acuerdo, pero algo habrá hecho – me miro un segundo y sonrió – a ti te gusta el chico! Por eso no te molesto mi actitud!

- Que dices? – lo mire sorprendida, mis mejillas se tiñeron de rojo – claro que no!

- Claro que si! He visto como eres con los demás, ellos te miran y te comportas como si te hubieran dicho algo malo, y yo que te trato de esa forma no me dices nada… y el motivo es el… querías sacarle celos!

- Claro que no! No seas estúpido Cullen!

- Querías demostrarle que no te importa!

- Basta!

- Así como yo quería demostrárselo a Bella!

- Si! Eso quería, quería demostrarle todo lo que dijiste! Feliz? – el se quedo en silencio un largo rato

- Si, feliz… - entro a la sala de reuniones y se sentó en una de las sillas – Dios… somos patéticos – puso sus codos en sus rodillas y escondió su rostro en sus manos.

- No lo somos Edward, es solo que nos gusta la persona equivocada – murmure mientras me hincaba enfrente de el – deberíamos buscar a alguien más – susurre, tome sus manos y las quite de su rostro… iba hacer algo que quizás… me vaya a arrepentir. Tome su rostro entre mis manos y lo bese, el al principio se sorprendió pero después me lo devolvió…

- Fue un mal entendido por… - nos separamos al oír la voz y enfrente de nosotros estaba Bella y Alice.

.~.~.~.

_**REVIEWS?**_

.~.~.~.

**-DuLce aMoR-:** _A mi tambien me gustan los Edward's médicos xD_

**Jupy:** _Veremos como avanza la historia :B_

**Palestina Girl:**_tratare_ _de subir a diario para llegar rápido en el cap donde lo deje ^^_

**Gracias por sus reviews! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: La historia me pertenece. Personajes pertenecientes a Stephenie Meyer.  
>Todos humanos.<br>Summary: 3 Enfermeras enamoradas, un bombero, un policía y un doctor. El peligro los asecha B&E, E&R, J&A

**Mi Medicina**

**Capitulo 3**

- Fue un mal entendido por… - nos separamos al oír la voz y enfrente de nosotros estaba Bella y Alice. La primera con el rostro serio, pero se veía en sus ojos la decepción y el dolor, idiota… ella tenía novio! La segunda, Alice, me veía con una sonrisa curiosa. – siento interrumpir, permiso – Bella salió casi corriendo y Alice la siguió

- Bella – susurro Edward, se levanto y empezó a caminar

- Tranquilízate Cullen – Paro en seco

- Nada – dio media vuelta y me miro – no sentí nada

- Eh? – a que se refiere?

- El beso Rosalie! No sentí nada!

- Nada? – yo tampoco… pero – entonces porque seguiste besándome!

- Por despecho! Por eso! Porque me moría por dentro pensar que ella besa a otro, mientras yo solo deseo tener mis labios sobre los de ella! Por eso! Y tu porque me besaste!

- Por lo mismo! Porque quería convencerme a mi misma de que Emmett no vale que este triste! No lo vale ni él ni Swan! Metete eso en la cabeza! Ella no merece…

- Deja de hacer eso! – interrumpió – deja de hablar mal de ella!... Diablos – susurro – Rose lo siento… tengo que irme – se fue hacia la puerta paro un minuto y siguió su camino.

Y me sentí sola… sola de nuevo

Edward POV

Dios! Patético! Eso es lo que eres Cullen!

Estaba caminando por los pasillos, no sabía exactamente hacia donde me dirigía pero solo… caminaba, hasta que choque con alguien que salía de una habitación, levante la mirada dispuesto a disculparme, pero no lo hice al ver quien era

- Lo siento – menciono

- Descuida – avance dos pasos cuando su voz me detuvo

-Me puede decir dónde está la enfermera Hale? Necesito hablar con ella

- No se enojara tu novia? – idiota, quería engañar a bella?

- Mi novia? – que descaro!

- Si, tu novia, Isabella Swan? – sus ojos se abrieron como platos y después soltó una gran carcajada… se estaba muriendo de la risa en frente de mi… pero que

- OH DIOS MIO! NO LO PUEDO CREER! – siguió riendo – no… no… estas realmente equivocado amigo – su respiración era entre… espera, equivocado?

- Que dices?

- La pequeña no es mi novia… quiero decir Bella… ella es solo una gran y antigua amiga, es todo – amiga?

- Pero… pero ustedes

- Vi a una imitación de ken barata mirándola raro… ya sabes, devorándosela con los ojos… y bueno, soy un poco sobreprotector con mis seres queridos y ella es como mi pequeña hermanita, así que... hice lo que antes solíamos hacer, hacernos pasar por novios y alejar a los buitres… en eso estábamos cuando tú y tu novia aparecieron – NO LO PODIA CREER! NO ERAN NOVIOS! … Rayos! Dijo mi novia? Ellos creen que Rose es mi novia? Bella! Bella nos vio besándonos y… oh mierda!

- Creo que hubo un gran malentendido

- Ya lo creo, ahora me dirás donde está la enfermera?

- Claro, está en la sala de reuniones en el 3 piso, la encontraras fácilmente tiene el nombre en la puerta. – el asintió y se marcho

Diablos… y ahora como le explico a Bella?

Bella POV

- Aun no entiendo porque te cambias

- Angela, estaré 2 pisos más arriba – reí

- Si, lo sé, pero igual… Bella, que paso? Sabes que puedes confiar en mi… es sobre Edward – aseguro

- Que? NO, no nada que ver

- Si que ver! Desde hace días que no andan juntos, cuando antes parecían que no se despegaban ni para ir al baño! Aparte, cuando el anda cerca te alejas… o cuando te dicen que pregunta por ti, tu ni siquiera les tomas atención, que sucedió? Yo pensé que entre ustedes…

- Yo también – la interrumpí con un susurro… y le conté, le conté lo que había visto y todo

- Yo… yo juraba que el…

- Ya ves, estabas equivocada… o quizás no, si estaba enamorado de una enfermera… pero no era yo – reí un poco histérica – bien, será mejor que me vaya

Estos días he hecho hasta lo imposible por no ver a Edward, ya estaba instalada en el área de pediatría, pero aun así me lo podía encontrar en la cafetería, en el ascensor, sé que es de cobardes eso de andarse ocultando, pero que puedo hacer? No quiero verlo y que me diga "Siento no haberte contado sobre Rose" y que mencione los motivos que por los cuales está con ella. Aunque estos estaban a la vista, ella era hermosa, una rubia con buen físico, bellos ojos, inteligente… que mas podía pedir un hombre? Fui a la habitación de mi abuela, cada día estaba más grave.

- Hey Abuela – la salude ella solo me sonrió iba a hablar pero la interrumpí – no te esfuerces – pero debía saber que lo iba a hacer igual

- El doctor Cullen te andaba buscando – susurro apenas

- Ah, bien después lo buscare para ver que quiere – desvié la mirada, no era necesario contarle lo que había pasado

- Que paso mi niña? – la mire… y explote una vez más. Llore como una niña… en las noches cuando estaba en mi casa no me permitía llorar, veía películas de comedia, o de miedo, pero borraba todo rastro de romanticismo, escuchaba música movida… hacia de todo para distraerme, pero ya acá… con la dulzura de ella, me sentí como una niña que ha perdido su tesoro… o mejor dicho que se lo han quitado. Mientras lloraba balbuceaba cosas… no sabía exactamente si me entendió o no, ella solo me escuchaba en silencio. Cuando ya estaba más tranquila y solo quedaba mis rastros en mi rostro de mi llanto, sentí la puerta abrirse

- Marie – era su voz, quede estancada en mi asiento solo me dedique a mirar un punto fijo en la pared – Bella – susurro

- Hola Doctor – respondió mi abuela al ver que yo no me movía.

- Como te sientes hoy? – sentía su mirada puesta en mi

- Un poco mejor – escuchaba solo el aparato conectado a ella y el sonido de las hojas del expediente

- Bueno, estas estable… pero no podemos bajar la guardia – ella asintió mientras él seguía hablando, y no pude mas… me levante y me dirigí directamente a la puerta y no pude avanzar más cuando sentí que me sujetaban de la mano – Bella espera

- Suéltame tengo cosas que hacer – trate de que mi voz sonara firme, pero creo que no funciono, me dejo salir pero ya afuera volvió a retenerme

- Bells… necesitamos hablar

- Sobre, que? – yo aun seguía de espaldas a él, no quería que viera mi cara, el se daría cuenta en seguida que había estado llorando

- Sabes perfectamente… puedes al menos darme la cara? – yo no hice movimiento alguno, por lo que él se puso enfrente… maldije no traer el cabello suelto. – Has estado llorando – afirmo

- Es por la salud de mi abuela – mentí

- Tu abuela estará bien

- NO, sabes que no es así

- Bella – y me abrazo… sin poder aguantar enrolle su cintura con mis brazos fuertemente y llore en su pecho, llore porque nunca podría tenerlo así y besarlo… - sh… tranquila – me susurraba en el oído mientras acariciaba mi espalda, me guio hacia una habitación que estaba vacía, le puso seguro… yo me separe al notarlo

- Edward, que haces?

- Me aseguro que no te escapes, necesitamos hablar

- Tu y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar – me acerque a la puerta con intención de abrirla pero el tomo mis manos y nos condujo hacia la cama

- Siéntate y hablemos – exigió

- Ya te dije que no!

- Mierda, Isabella deja de compórtate como una niña chica! – pegue un pequeño salto al escuchar su voz en ese tono, estaba enojado y su rostro estaba un poco enrojecido

- De que quieres hablar? – mi voz sonó seca y mire hacia la ventana

- Porque has estado evitándome?

- No te he estado evitándote Edward, he tenido cosas que hacer

- Cosas como cambiarte de área? – Asentí – porque lo hiciste?

- Me gustan los niños

- Es solo por eso?

- Porque más?

- Por mí, te estás distanciando de mi, y quiero saber porque

- No eres el centro del universo Cullen, solo quería cambiarme y ya

- No te creo, es por otra cosa

- En serio? O gran Cullen ilumíname con tu sabiduría – use el sarcasmo, me levante ya me estaba poniendo nerviosa

- Te cambiaste por qué no quieres estar cerca de mí, porque te dolió lo de Rose, porque te mueres de celos – susurro acercando su rostro al mío… y no sé de donde saque el valor…

- Si, fue por eso… - el se sorprendió, sin duda esa no era la respuesta que él esperaba - porque me partió el alma verte con ella Edward… porque había pensado que entre tú y yo había algo… - las lagrimas empezaron a picar en mis ojos - mínimo quizá… pero me equivoque – mencione entre dientes

- No lo hiciste, no te equivocaste, Bella… entre Rose y yo no hay nada

- Nada? Los vi besándose Edward!

- Lo sé! Pero no significo nada! Bella… lo hice por despecho, por celos!

- Celos? – ahora sí que estaba confundida

- Si, celos del tipo con el que estabas abrazada ese día – Emmett – yo pensaba lo mismo… que entre tú y yo había algo

- No pasa nada entre él y yo… - interrumpí

- Lo sé, después de que salieras de la sala al vernos a… - bajo la mirada – choque con él y hay me dijo que ustedes solo eran amigos, te busque pero no te encontré… Bella todos estos días he intentado explicarte pero me evitabas… yo, yo no quiero a nadie más que a ti… Bella Swan yo te quiero a ti, a la única que quiero abrazar es a ti – paso sus brazos por mi cintura – a la única que quiero acariciar es a ti – levanto una de sus manos y acaricio mi mejilla – a la única que quiero besar es a ti – un roce… un pequeño roce hizo que en mi cuerpo sucedieran cosas inexplicables…un solo roce de nuestros labios… cerré los ojos al instante… era algo tan pequeño pero no menos significativo, se separo y junto nuestras frentes – perdóname bella… perdón por actuar sin haber sabido primero que pasaba entre ustedes, pero los celos… al verte abrazada a el riendo… los celos me cegaron y actué de manera tonta… lo siento

Yo no sabía que decir, tenía tantas emociones encontradas, enojada por la actitud de el al actuar sin saber y feliz… el me quería, me quería como yo a el.

- Me quieres? – susurre, necesitaba escucharlo de nuevo

- Isabella Swan te quiero – sonreí sin abrir los ojos aun después de un momento en quedarnos en silencio volvió a hablar – y… no me vas a responder nada? – abrí los ojos y me encontré con esas esmeraldas

- Me has preguntado algo? – sonreí al verlo avergonzado la mano que estaba aun en mi mejilla se fue hacia su pelo

- De acuerdo… - rio nervioso – Me quieres? – susurro sonrojado… y mis mejillas imitaron su rubor

- Te quiero Edward Cullen… - el sonrió y me beso, pero esta vez pase mis manos por su cabello, el beso empezó dulce y tierno… pero a medida que pasaba este se tornaba apasionado. Sus labios bajaron por mi cuello donde el hizo lo que quería, beso, lamio… yo solo podía soltar pequeños jadeos y murmurar su nombre… sus manos fueron hacia mi espalda baja, me acerco mas a el… y de a poco nos fuimos recostando en la cama

- Bella – susurro… mientras sus manos se adentraban por mi camisa… acaricio mis costados mi espalda – eres tan suave – su voz se había tornado ronca y jadee un poco mas fuerte al escucharlo, tome su pelo y acerque mi boca a la suya donde nos devoramos, nuestras lenguas danzaban... me quito la camisa mientras yo le sacaba la bata… quede solo en brasier… el me quedo mirando mientras me mordía el labio inferior – me encanta cuando haces eso… - y volvió a besarme… la saque la camisa… y solo nos quedaban nuestros pantalones y mi brasier el empezó a masajearme los pechos por encima de este y solté un gemido…

- Mierda Bella – Jadeo, se separo de mi y se sentó en la cama refregándose la cara – yo… - no lo deje terminar, me senté a horcajadas y estampe mis labios con los del el causando que gimiera…

- Edward - gemí mis manos volvieron a su pelo mientras las suyas iban a mi espalda donde desabrocharon el brasier. Y antes de que este cayera escuchamos voces en el pasillo, Edward se separo de mí, ambos teníamos nuestras respiraciones irregulares... cruce mis brazos por su cuello para volver a besarlo pero sus manos agarraron mis antebrazos y me miró con disculpa.

- Creo que sería mejor parar - susurró con voz ahogada, bajo la vista y yo seguí con mi mirada… y vi la erección que empujaba contra sus pantalones, me sonroje y el rio.

-Alguien ya se paro- me sorprendí por la frase que acababa de decir y me sonroje más aun. El soltó una risa y se inclinó para besarme dulcemente.

- No conocía ese lado suyo, enfermera Swan

- Yo… - no sabía que decir

- Lo siento - dijo – pero es tu culpa de que este… así, tu y solo tu ocasionas estos estragos en mi cuerpo Isabella - Rápidamente me volvió a abrochar el sujetador y me levanto… nos empezamos a vestir dándonos besos y soltando risitas de vez en cuando. Ya completamente vestidos, nos unimos en un beso.

- Tenemos que calmarnos o voy a terminar arrancándote la ropa y terminar haciéndote el amor en una cama donde han pasado miles de personas… y enfermas - dijo mientras acariciaba su cuello con mi nariz.

- Iug Edward eso no ha sido nada romántico ni dulce – el rio y me estremecí al sentir su aliento en mi cuello – bien, salgamos de aquí antes de que nos pillen

- Antes quiero pedirte algo – agarro mi mano, llevándola a sus labios y besándola suavemente – Isabella Swan, serias mi novia? – y mi corazón latió a mil, llevando sangre extra a mis mejillas

- Bueno – aclare mi garganta – creo que después del pequeño… acto que tuvimos, queda claro que si quiero ser su novia Doctor Cullen – el sonrió de manera tierna y me acerco a el

- No mas malos entendidos… - y me beso.

Alice POV

- Bien Adam, estarás mejor si no tocas ese parchecito que tienes ahí

- Pero me molesta – refunfuño

- Adam, deja de hacer eso, hazle caso a la señorita – repitió su mama por tercera vez, el niño no dejaba de moverse la gaza que le habíamos puesto en la frente cubriendo la herida.

- Lo sé cariño, pero si vuelves a moverla la tendrás mas tiempo – el me miro asustado y asintió bajando sus manitos. Después de asegurarme bien de que no hiciera nada indebido Salí riendo al ver como su pequeña hermana le recriminaba.

- Alice, te buscan abajo en emergencia

- Quien?

- No lo sé, es un joven

- Oh, de acuerdo gracias Becky

Baje hacia el primer piso, me adentre a emergencia, fijándome si veía a Rose pero no la encontré por ningún lado. Empecé a mirar las caras de los demás para ver si veía a alguien conocido, pero nada

- Alice – dijo una voz ronca di media vuelta y enfrente se encontraba un joven de pelo oscuro y ojos azules – no me vas a saludar? – en su rostro se formo una sonrisa. Lo quede mirando por un segundo – oh vamos – rodo los ojos – imagíname con mas pelo, con un gorro, más delgado… nada? – Estaba desesperado, pero aun no recordaba nada – SOY IAN! – y hay encajo todo! Ian fue mi compañero y novio en el instituto hasta que nos separamos, el fue a la universidad a estudiar arquitectura.

- Ian! Ian Somerhalder? (No me pude aguantar) no lo puedo creer! – me lance a sus brazos, yo realmente lo amaba, era algo así como mi primer amor, con el que perdí mi virginidad y todo, incluso nuestros padres creían que íbamos a terminar casados. Pero el destino quiso lo contrario, el recibió esa beca, y yo quería estudiar enfermería siguiendo los pasos de mi hermana mayor – Que haces acá? - pregunte aun en sus brazos

- Vengo a ver a mi hermana que tuvo a su bebe, recuerdas a Nina? – Asentí – pues fue madre!

- Oh dios mío! Felicidades! tu primer sobrino!

- De hecho es el segundo, tiene un hijo de 1 año, este es el segundo, ella y Paul parecen conejos

- Oye! – golpe su hombro

- Bien cariño, cuando termina tu turno? – Lo mire al escuchar cómo me llamo – Vamos a ir a servirnos algo, tenemos mucho que contarnos. – Asentí – así que, a qué hora paso por ti?

- Hoy salgo a las 9 – mire la hora y eran las 8:49 – de hecho ahora mismo me iré a cambiar, me esperas aquí?

- De acuerdo, no tardes – beso mi mejilla, y sonreí.

Lo vi salir y encender un cigarro afuera, vestía con chaqueta de cuero y unos jeans. Ian siempre fue atractivo pero ahora era mil veces mejor. Reí y me encamine para cambiarme.

…

- Adiós chicas –

- Adiós Alice – Salí de la clínica y Ian me esperaba en su auto, era un mercedes f800 plateado, era un muy lindo auto, sonreí y camine hacia el.

- Alice! – pare en seco al oír su voz, mire hacia todos lados para ver de dónde venía – Hey – y lo vi, se bajo de una moto una honda cbr 1000, venia también con una chaqueta de cuero y jeans negros, se saco el casco y pude ver sus cabellos rubios

- Jasper – murmure

- Hey, perdón por llegar así pero necesito hablar contigo

- Yo…

- Lo siento amigo, pero espera tu turno – me interrumpió Ian que estaba en frente de nosotros, no sé en qué momento se había acercado tanto

- Oh, yo… Soy Jasper amigo de Alice – amigo? – Un gusto – frunció el seño, estaba celoso?. Estiro la mano hacia Ian quien lo miro pero después acepto

- Ian, amigo y ex novio de Alice – su sonrisa malvada estaba hay Jasper me miro frunciendo aun mas sus cejas, yo solo trate de sonreír

- Ah… lo siento, no sabía que…

- No, no te preocupes Jasper, ella tampoco sabía… no nos vemos hace años, pero volví por algo – su mirada se fijo en mi – algo que quiero recuperar – abrí mis ojos sorprendida, el quería volver conmigo? Se creó un silencio un poco incomodo al menos para mi, Jasper solo miro a Ian y después a mi

- De acuerdo, creo que tendremos que hablar otro día

- No escuchaste? Quiero recuperarla

- Oh, no amigo… creo que estas equivocado, yo no vengo por una cita con ella, no tengo nada con ella ni me interesa tenerlo… tengo novia no te confundas solo quiero hablar sobre mi hermana, son amigas y ella no está muy bien – se que suena egoísta pero ni siquiera me intereso cuando menciono lo de Rose, porque mi mente estaba procesando sus palabras "yo no tengo nada con ella ni me interesa tenerlo", si quedaba al menos una pequeña esperanza después de lo que había pasado, eso la destruyo totalmente… yo que pensaba que el venia a pedirme un tipo de cita o por lo menos que le había molestado Ian como había fruncido el ceño, pero no… nada.

- Descuida Jasper, hablaremos otro día, ahora no puedo – mi voz sonó fría, el me miro alzando ambas cejas – hasta luego – paso por su lado – vamos Ian? – el asintió y nos dirigimos a su auto

- Adiós Jasper! – entro al auto y arranco – hace cuanto lo andas siguiendo?

- Que? – gire a verlo, el estaba con la mirada perdida hacia al frente

- De cuanto que te gusta el rubito

- No sé de que hablas

- Vamos Alice, te conozco mejor que nadie

- Pues quizás cambie

- No, no has cambiado en nada, absolutamente nada, sigues igual a como te deje – susurro, eso fue lo último que se escucho. Estaciono el auto nos quedamos en silencio, y después sin previo aviso sentí sus labios en los míos.

Al principio solo los junto, se separo y volvió con un beso aun mas demandante, y volví… volví a recordar los momentos que estuve con el, los sentimientos que tenia hacia a el volvieron, no tan fuertes como en esos años, pero sentía ese pequeño cosquilleo, pase mis manos por su cabello y lo acerque más a mí.

- Olvídalo Cielo, olvida a Jasper, he vuelto para recuperarte - susurro encima de mis labios, mientras yo estaba congelada – recuerda lo bien que estábamos, volvamos a como éramos, Alice nunca deje de amarte – tomo mi rostro con sus manos – Te amo.

Yo no sabía que decir, yo amaba a Jasper, pero… Ian había sido una persona muy importante, lo sigue siendo, pero no lo amo, obviamente siempre voy a tener cariño por el, fue mi primer amor, dicen que el primero es el verdadero…

- Ian…

- Danos una oportunidad Alice, danos la oportunidad de volver a sentir, de volver a amarnos. Vuelve conmigo… 1 mes… danos un mes, si no vuelven tus sentimientos hacia mi, te dejare tranquila, y quedaremos solo como amigos.

Lo pensé por un momento, porque no? Así olvidaría a Jasper, volverían los sentimientos guardados que tengo por mi antiguo novio, y sería feliz.

- De acuerdo – y volvió a besarme… Ojala que no me equivoque respecto a esta decisión.

Jasper POV

Tenía que llegar a hablar con ella, Rose no me había abierto la puerta esa noche, y no la había vuelto a ver. Me tenía demasiado preocupado, y la única amiga que conozco es Alice, conozco a las demás pero se ve que ella y Alice eran mas unidas. Quizás ella sepa algo.

Cuando iba entrando al estacionamiento la vi salir de la clínica, venia con un chalequito gris hasta los muslos y unas calzas (patas, legins (¿)) negras y bailarinas del mismo color.

- Alice! – le grite, necesitaba hablar con ella, miro hacia todos lados – Hey – volví a hablar baje de mi moto y me saque el casco.

- Jasper – murmuro

- Hey, perdón por llegar así pero necesito hablar contigo

- Yo…

- Lo siento amigo, pero espera tu turno – mire hacia un lado y había un chico. Y este quién es?

- Oh, yo… Soy Jasper amigo de Alice – se que no somos los mejores amigos, pero ni modo – Un gusto – frunció el seño y me quedo mirando, estire mi mano que la miro receloso, pero al fin la acepto.

- Ian amigo y ex novio de Alice – sonrió, ex novio? Mire a Alice, un poco molesto, porque? Ni idea… solo que sentí una molestia al escucharlo

- Ah… lo siento, no sabía que…

- No, no te preocupes Jasper, ella tampoco sabía… no nos vemos hace años, pero volví por algo – su mirada se giro hacia ella – algo que quiero recuperar – Alice abrió sus ojos sorprendida, el quería volver con ella? Nos quedamos en silencio… yo solo atinaba a mirarla a ella y a el, el chico es bien parecido y todo, pero no creo que sea para Alice, ella se merece a alguien mejor, a ti? … me quede callado enfrente de esa pregunta

- De acuerdo, creo que tendremos que hablar otro día – no quería interrumpir nada

- No escuchaste? Quiero recuperarla

- Oh, no amigo… creo que estas equivocado – nunca me pondría en medio de una pareja - yo no vengo por una cita con ella, no tengo nada con ella ni me interesa tenerlo – eso creo - … tengo novia – una de la que no he vuelto a saber desde ese fatídico día, pero en fin en cuentas aun no terminamos, le debo respeto - no te confundas solo quiero hablar sobre mi hermana, son amigas y ella no está muy bien – yo solo venia por lo de Rose, solo por eso… "yo no tengo nada con ella ni me interesa tenerlo" a quien engaño? Si tenía ganas de verla, ver su sonrisa… que me vuelva a llamar Jazz… pero… "algo que quiero recuperar " que tal si lo mío no es algo seguro? El se ve que la ama realmente, como negarle la oportunidad de que ella sea feliz?

- Descuida Jasper, hablaremos otro día, ahora no puedo – la mire sorprendido... su voz me llego como estacas de hielo – hasta luego – paso por mi lado sin siquiera verme a la cara – vamos Ian? – el asintió y se alejaron

- Adiós Jasper! – grito el chico mientras entraba al auto. Los vi alejándose.

Ella se fue con el… ella…

"Nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde"… como saber lo que perdiste es realmente importante si nunca lo tuviste?

.~.~.~.

_**REVIEWS?**_

.~.~.~.

**-DuLce aMoR-:** jhasjhsjha Edward sexy Doctor, juro que pondré eso en una parte del Fic jasjasjas

**jojo10298-somerhalder:** Gracias por tu review, y ojala la sigas leyendo y dejando reviews xD

**Robmy**: Gracias por toooodos tus reviews!:D

**azabella45:** Que bueno que te haya encantado! :D acá esta la actualización :

**Gracias por sus reviews! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: La historia me pertenece. Personajes pertenecientes a Stephenie Meyer.  
>Todos humanos.<br>Summary: 3 Enfermeras enamoradas, un bombero, un policía y un doctor. El peligro los asecha B&E, E&R, J&A

**Mi Medicina**

**Capitulo 3**

Emmett POV

- Bien descuida hoy saldrás

- No aguanto más esto! – Ben pesco su almohada y hundió su cara en ella

- NO sea dramático, en seguida vuelvo – el me miro expectante – descuida amor, volveré enseguida, no te cuelgues ni saltes por la ventana – el rodo los ojos y yo solo atine a reír

Salí de la habitación y empecé a buscar a mi pequeña no la había vuelto a ver desde ese día, no le había pedido su número de teléfono ni nada, así que no me había podido comunicar con ella. Ni con "Ella"

- Bella! – mire hacia atrás y ahí estaba el niño Pitt, el volvió a gritar el nombre de Isa, que venía saliendo del ascensor, y lo siguiente que vi me dejo con la boca abierta… se estaban besando? Pero que mierda… él no estaba con mi an… con Rose? Me acerque a ellos tome de la bata al niñito y le pegue unos de mis mejores golpes en su mandíbula

- EMMETT! – bella tomo mi brazo para que no le diera otro

- Suéltame Bella! Que no ves que está jugando contigo?

- De que hablas? Emmett suéltalo!

- Está contigo y con otra a la vez! – ella me soltó sorprendida

- Que? – susurro mirándolo

- Bella, amor… no se dé que habla

- Que no sabes? Me dirás que no conoces a ninguna Rosalie? – el me miro sorprendido y después se puso a reír, con que gracioso? Iba a darle otro cuando bella volvió a tomar mi mano

- Emmett… fue todo un mal entendido… el no está con la enfermera Hale – me dijo sonriendo

- De verdad? Porque bella si lo estas defendiendo…

- No lo hago, Emmett creía que me conocías mejor – es cierto, ella no dejaría que un sujeto la trate como segundo plato, retrocedí unos pasos y ayude a levantarse al chico

- Lo siento hombre, soy un poco sobreprotector

- Descuida – dijo mientras se sobaba donde le había dado el golpee – me alegra que alguien más la vaya a defender de lo que sea

- Déjame ver – Isabella se acerco a él y le empezó a ver la herida – Emmett eres tan bruto

- Bueno, si la idea era hacerle daño no cariño – ella rio negando con la cabeza

- Nunca cambiaras, algún día tendrás problemas por arreglar todo con los golpes

- Naah

Después de pedirle disculpas de nuevo al niño... digo a Edward, los acompañe un rato, conversamos y me explicaron el mal entendido que había pasado, y Eddie me conto que Rose había actuado así porque había sentido celos de Bella… Rosalie estaba celosa, ella sentía algo por mi, pero porque me trato así?

- A ella no le gusta que la vean en menos, nunca va a admitir como se siente realmente - Solo estábamos Bella y yo, ya que Eddie, que odia que lo llame así, había ido a una operación

- Hay cosas que realmente me molestaron – no iba a decir que me dolieron – porque no me lo dijo y listo?

- Ponte en su lugar, lo hubieras hecho así? – Negué con la cabeza – vez

- A todo esto Bella… porque te odia? – Ella se tenso y desvió su mirada – sabes que puedes decirme

- No quiero hablar de eso Emmett además creo que ella es la más indicada de decirte… - murmuro

- Agh de acuerdo, tienes idea de donde está ahora?

- No, hace días que no la veo por acá

- Raro… bueno otro día vendré a verte, iré a ver a Ben hoy sale de alta

- SI, es impresionante la velocidad con la que se curó de sus heridas – asentí, nos intercambiamos números y me despedí. Donde estas Rose?

Salimos de la clínica junto con Ben dejándolo en su casa a cargo de su hermana, llegue a mi departamento exhausto… lo único que hice fue tirarme en mi cama sacarme los zapatos y no supe nada mas de mi.

Desperté con escalofríos en el cuerpo, abrí mis ojos y vi que había dormido sin nada encima… me levante tome un baño desayune algo rápido y fui a la compañía esta semana tenía que quedarme en ese lugar.

- Hey Emmett!

- Hey Quil, como estas?

- Bien y tú? Descansaste?

- Si gracias, y algún problema estos días?

- No, ninguno todo ha estado tranquilo

- Eso es bueno – me estire en la litera en la parte de abajo y volví a quedarme dormido

- Hey - …- Hey Emm -…- EMMETT! –

- Pero que… - mire hacia todos lados y enfrente mío estaban Quil y Eleazar riéndose – que mierda quieren?

- Vamos a comer algo, vienes? Ya son las 3 de la tarde hermano y no has… - y en ese momento empezaron a sonar las alarmas de que nos necesitaban, me levante de un salto y bajamos… oh esta es la parte que mas amo, al llegar abajo nos pusimos los trajes y nos subimos al camión, Sam iba manejando prendió la sirena… y empezó el camino

- Donde es?

- En unos almacenes viejos, la policía también estará allá, se supone que hay no hay nadie así que lo más probable es que haya sido intencional

- Oh eso está claro, a lo mejor son un grupo de vagos que estaban haciendo una fogata que se salió de control o…

- Quizás, no lo sabemos Emmett – me interrumpió Eleazar - eso hay que dejárselo a la policía, nosotros vamos apagamos el fuego vemos que lo ocasiono y listo.

Cuando llegamos eran unas bodegas gigantes salían llamas por todos lados, era el mismísimo infierno, nos preparamos y nos íbamos acercando cuando una señora corriendo y gritando se me acerco

- Hay una mujer, una mujer!

- Señora, señora! Tranquila Una mujer adentro? – ella asintió – esta segura?

- Si, esta al fondo yo venía desde la esquina y la vi, tiene el pie atorado con una viga

- Esta bien usted espere acá – me acerque a Eleazar y le explique

- Emmett, lo mas probable es que esa mujer ya este muerta

- Pero tenemos que ir a ver, yo voy, ese es nuestro trabajo Eleazar!

- Disculpe, soy el Oficial Hale – miramos hacia atrás y hay había un rubio, genial… - que sucede?

- Eleazar iré yo – el me miro unos segundos después asintió – él le dirá lo que paso permiso.

Me fui a equiparme con todo lo necesario y fui en busca de la mujer, me tuve que dar la vuelta ya que era imposible pasar debido al fuego, al llegar por atrás me puse a buscar a la mujer, era realmente peligroso, y estaba empezando a dudar si la mujer aun seguía con vida, caían vigas hirviendo desde lo alto, me tuve que poner la mascarilla el humo era demasiado, ya cuando me estaba dando por vencido visualice una mancha dorada y blanca, me acerque rápido y era la mujer, me dirigí a la viga que tenía en el pie y la saque, en ese momento agradecí ir al gimnasio día por medio, me agache para ver a la mujer y se notaba que estaba inconsciente, respiraba con dificultad, me saque la mascarilla para ponérsela a ella, estaba boca abajo, así que la di vuelta suavemente y quede congelado en el lugar…

- Rose…

No, esta era una broma de mi subconsciente, por extrañarla tanto, por no verla hace días… no podía ser ella... Acaricie su mejilla… no… Rose

- Oh Dios mío… Rose… - le asegure la mascarilla y la tome con cuidado entre mis brazos, salí inmediatamente de allí, tenía que buscar ayuda. En el camino iba rezando para que no le pasara nada.

- Se que no voy casi a la iglesia, ni me acuerdo mucho de ti… pero Dios, no dejes que le pase algo, te lo ruego… - mis ojos empezaban a nublarse debido a las lagrimas.

- ELEAZAR! ELEAZAR! – grite con todo el aire que tenia, Eleazar voltee y me miro sorprendido.

- Emmett la ambulancia aun no llega – Dios no faltaba más!

- MIERDA! – que hare? No puedo llevarme el carro y solo… - donde está el policía?

- Está hablando con la señora que se acerco hace… - no termine de escucharlo, lo divise y me dirigí hacia donde estaba

- Oficial Hale! – el al escucharme levanto su mirada de la libreta, y al ver a Rose, la libreta cayo de sus manos

- Rosalie! – se acerco corriendo – Dios, Rose… - me la estaba tratando de quitar de los brazos, y yo confundido me aleje – QUE MIERDA HACES! ES MI HERMANA! – oh claro, era cosa de verlos…

- Hey! Hale! Cálmate! Tienes tu auto? Debemos llevarla a un hospital enseguida, la ambulancia tardara demasiado – el asintió sin quitar la vista de mi ángel - Y QUE ESPERAS MUEVETE! – pareció despertar del letargo y avanzo hacia un auto, no era el típico de policía, era un mercedes hermoso. Puse a Rose en el asiento trasero, y di la vuelta para entrar por el otro lado, así para poner su cabeza en mi regazo. Su hermano acelero.

- Diablos – empezó a murmurar varias palabrotas y regañarse a el mismo, me pareció escuchar "Debí haber arrancado la puerta" lo que me hizo verlo extrañado. A los minutos después llegamos a la Clínica donde ella trabajaba. El entro por una camilla, pero no había tiempo, así que me baje, la tome entre mis brazos y la lleve a emergencias, una enfermera que pasaba por ahí la reconoció enseguida y nos dio permiso para pasar inmediatamente. Al dejarla en la camilla ella salió.

- Rose, amor… por favor… por favor despierta, recupérate no me hagas esto… - susurre cerca de su oído mientas acariciaba sus cabellos

- Señor tiene que salir – la voz grave del médico me hizo reaccionar, me levante y fui hacia la sala de espera, vi que Hale estaba hablando con la señora detrás del mostrador, seguro dándole los datos de Rosalie. Apenas me vio se acerco

- Como se encuentra? – pregunto con angustia

- La deje en el box, el Doc. Apenas había llegado, hasta ese momento no reaccionaba – le dije con pesar, el se fue hacia un asiento y puso sus manos en su rostro

- Esto es culpa mía, hace días no me abría la puerta, le gritaba, trate de razonar con ella de buena forma, pero nunca había respuesta, pensé que era porque quería estar sola… pero… era porque no estaba en casa, debí asegurarme más, ahora esta así por mi despreocupación - sollozo pero trate de recomponerse inmediatamente, se sentó recto y apoyo su cabeza en la muralla cerrando sus ojos. Yo lo imite pero en vez de cerrarlos, voltee mi cara hacia la puerta de emergencia.

- Se va a recuperar – suspire, tratando de convencer a Hale y de paso a mi.

- Jasper, por cierto, ya tengo suficiente con que me digan Hale en el trabajo

- Emmett McCarty – estiro su mano y la estreche

- Y de donde conoces a Rose?

- Ella me atendió acá en emergencias – el asintió.

- No deberías volver?

- En qué?

- Te llevaría, pero no me pienso mover de acá

- Descuida se atenderán bien sin mi – Me aleje un momento y llame a Bella por teléfono

- _Hola?_

- Bella… - susurre

- _Emmett? Estas bien? Qué ocurre?_ – pregunto exaltada

- Estas aquí en la clínica? – aquí le explicaría

- _Si, Estas aquí?_

- Si, en emergencia – no quise añadir más

_- Oh Dios, Emmett… bajo enseguida_ – y corto, recargue mi frente en la muralla, estuve así unos minutos hasta que sentí unos brazos pasar por mi cintura, me di vuelta y la abrase, y sin creerlo empecé a sollozar

- Cariño… que paso? – pregunto Bella angustiada

- Rose… la encontramos en un incendio – ella soltó un jadeo y levante la mirada – estaba inconsciente cuando la encontré, está ahora mismo en el box… - pase mi mano por mi rostro para borrar el rastro de las lagrimas

- Le avisaste a sus familiares?

- Su hermano esta acá – apunte hacia donde estaba Jasper

- Oh, bien… iré a dentro para ver que puedo averiguar – asentí dándole las gracias – descuida Emm

Bella POV

- Edward! – le recrimine

- Que?

- Deja de hacer eso!

- Pensé que te gustaba

- Me gusta pero…

- Oh vamos, los niños no se darán cuenta

- Edward! – reí quedito

- Doctor Edward, que está haciendo? – voltee sorprendida y hay estaba Scott un pequeño de 6 años – Doctora Swan? Porque esta roja?

- Ves! Edward quítame esto enseguida! – el rio y tomo un pañuelo y le puso crema, y empezó a limpiarme la cara

- Bella es solo pintura - hace poco había venido una compañía de esas que animan fiestas de cumpleaños para niños, Edward la contrato, entre ellos vinieron payasos con materiales para animar a los niños, como globos, títeres y pintura, nos dejaron algunas para que nos divirtiéramos y mi querido novio aprovecho de jugar un poco.

- Solo quítamela, no quiero andar así por los pasillos

- Oh vamos bella hace rato dijiste que te gustaba que te pintaran

- Eso era para que los niños se dejaran pintar – refunfuñe

- Ya – rio, cuando termino se despidió de mí, tenía una operación programada.

Estaba terminando otra de mis rondas, cuando sentí vibrar mi celular. Descolgué

- Hola?

- _Bella…_ - esa era la voz de Emmett, voz que se escuchaba entrecortada y angustiada

- Emmett? Estas bien? Qué ocurre? – pregunte alterada

- _Estas aquí en la clínica?_ – aquí?

- Si, Estas aquí?

- _Si, en emergencia_ – hablo y se quedo callado.

- Oh Dios, Emmett… bajo enseguida – y corte, me dirigí hacia el ascensor espere con paciencia, que habrá pasado para que Emmett este así? El muy pocas veces demuestra lo afectado que esta por una situación, se abrieron las puertas y entre, a los segundos ya estaba abajo. Salí y lo divise. Estaba de cara a la pared, recargando su frente en la muralla, me acerque y envolví mis brazos en su cintura, el se dio vuelta y me abrazo, empecé a sentir temblores de su cuerpo, estaba sollozando, me quede realmente sorprendida, lo deje desahogarse por un momento y pregunte

- Cariño… que paso?

- Rose… la encontramos en un incendio – solté un jadeo, Rose? Rosalie Hale? El levanto su rostro y me miro – estaba inconsciente cuando la encontré, ahora la están tratando en emergencias - con su manos borro las lagrimas.

- Le avisaste a sus familiares? - podría conseguirme los datos, aunque creo que ellos ya se habrán comunicado

- Su hermano esta acá – apunto hacia donde estaba un joven igual que Rosalie

- Oh, bien… iré a dentro para ver que puedo averiguar – el me agradeció – descuida Emm

Entre a emergencia, y me acerque a una de las enfermeras que había ahí

- En que Box esta Rosalie Hale?

- En el 5

Fui hacia allí, y entre… la estaba atendiendo el Doctor Gómez.

- Oh, Swan, me alegra verte por aquí, sabes si arriba hay cuartos desocupados?

- No sabría decirles, estoy en pediatría

- De acuerdo, le informare a una enfermera que llame al piso y pregunte – asentí – la dejo a su cargo – volví responder con el mismo gesto. El salió y me acerque a ella. Ya la habían limpiado y puesto una bata de la clínica, tenia puesto una mariposa donde le introducían el suero y un medicamento más, le colocaron vendas en su cabeza, mano y pie. Por lo que vi se lo iban a enyesar. Estaba realmente pálida, minutos después llego el medico

- Pobre chica, la conocías?

- Algo así

- Lamento mucho que haya pasado por esto, espero que encuentren al desgraciado – lo mire sin entender, el pareció darse cuenta de mi duda, suspiro y la miro con lastima – ella… ella fue violada – abrí mis ojos sorprendida y solté un gritito llevando mis manos a mi boca. Negué repetías veces con mi cabeza, era cierto que no teníamos muy buena relación, pero algo así no se lo deseaba a nadie. Dios va hacer realmente difícil transmitirle las noticias a la familia – Enfermera Swan, sé que esto no le corresponde, pero como veo que la conoce, de seguro que también a su familia, así que, podría decirles el pronóstico? – lo mire espantada – tengo más pacientes, soy el único medico, el que atiende por el lado de pediatría se ausento y aun no damos con un reemplazo – iba a empezar a protestar pero el se me adelanto – muchas gracias – y salió, dejándome a mí con una carga demasiado pesada, mire de nuevo a Rosalie y Salí a dar la pésima noticia.

Llegue nuevamente a la sala de espera y Emmett se acerco junto con el hermano de Rose

- Bella te presento a Jasper Hale, hermano de Rosalie

- Un gusto – estire mi mano, él la estrecho

- Igualmente, como esta mi hermana? – me tense en ese momento, y Emmett al verme imito mi posición

- Porque no nos movemos?, estamos en medio de la pasada – ellos asintieron y casi corrieron a un lado más aislado, yo me acerque a paso tortuga, pero no podía retrasar más esto.

- Y? – suspire

- Bueno, ella está muy débil… se nota que no ha comido en días – su hermano se llevo sus manos a la cara y se las refregó – y el humo del incendio ocasiono daños en los ojos, irrito el sistema respiratorio, por lo que tendremos que tenerla con oxigeno por algunos días, gracias a Dios ella no sufre ningún problema cardiaco, así que estará en observación hasta que le quitemos el oxigeno y… - me quede en silencio

- Hay algo mas no es así? – pregunto Jasper con la voz quebrada, asentí – que es?

- Ella… ella tiene rastros de que fue abusada sexualmente

- Ella… ella fue violada? – asentí, Jasper soltó un gemido y cayó en la silla, escondió su cara y empezó a llorar – mierda! – grito sobresaltándome, volví mi vista hacia Emmett, tenia lagrimas en su mejilla, tiritaba notablemente, me miro y salió de forma brusca hacia afuera

- La pasaremos a una habitación común y podrá verla – murmure, aunque dudo que me allá escuchado, Salí en busca de Emmett y no lo encontré, lo llame a su celular, primero sonó pero no contestaba, luego me colgaba y al último lo apago. Suspire y entre de nuevo había emergencia

- Doctor Gómez– el me miro, y me dijo que ya la habían pasado hacia arriba, me dio el numero de habitación, en 10 minutos más podrían verla. Asentí, Salí a decirle a Jasper, el solo asintió con la mirada ida, no quería dejarlo pero tenía que volver al trabajo

- Cualquier cosa me localizas, trabajo en el área de pediatría – el volvió a asentir, pero esta vez me miro. Y sin nada más que hacer subí.

Alice POV

- Ian… debo ir a trabajar

- Unos minutos más… - susurro en mi cuello

- Ian, basta… para ya… - tenía un mal presentimiento, y quería llegar rápido. Estábamos en el sillón de mi casa, el supuestamente solo me tenía que venir a buscar, llevarme a la clínica y listo… pero no, nos quedamos unos minutos en el sillón conversando, conversación que termino en una sesión de besos, que ahora, tenía que finalizar.

- Ok – dijo frustrado mientras se alejaba. Hace días había intentado llevar nuestra relación un poco más allá, ya había tenido relaciones con él, pero eso fue cuando llevábamos años como novios, cosa que no significaba que ahora me iba a entregar así como así, menos cuando aun amaba a Jasper, por dentro tenía la certeza de que esto no iba a funcionar, yo seguía sintiendo cosas demasiado fuertes, y creo que se intensificaron al no verlo hace tiempo, pero me regañaba diciéndome que tenía que enfocarme en Ian, que no tenía que rendirme tan fácilmente, debía olvidar a Jasper… el estaba con María… esa ya debería ser una razón para no amarlo… y la otra mucho mas importante, es que el no siente ni una pisca de lo que yo siento por el.

- Toma tus cosas, te iré a dejar – la frustración aun se notaba en su voz

- Ian… ya hablamos de esto

- Lo sé, pero eso no quiere decir con que esté de acuerdo

- Me dijiste que lo estabas

- Si, pero pensaba que te darías cuenta, aparte Allie nos conocemos hace mucho tiempo, fuimos novios mucho tiempo, no quiero esperar mucho tiempo, para probar algo que ya probé - lo mire impactada… que ya probo?

- Bien! Pues anda a probar algo nuevo! – tome mis cosas y Salí de ahí cerrando la puerta, era tonto ya que era mi casa, pero sabía si le decía "vete" el no se iría. Camine hacia mi auto enfadada

- Alice! ALICE! – lo escuche gritar, pero no detuve mi paso – oh vamos, pequeña no te puedes enojar por una cosa así, sabes que no fue en mala intención ni nada por el estilo – me apoye en el auto y me cruce de brazos – vamos amor, me perdonas? – me tomo por la cintura mientras acercaba su rostro al mío, yo lo gire aun con los brazos cruzados

- Odio cuando te comportas así – baje mis manos y lo mire a los ojos.

- De acuerdo… no mas comportamientos así – tomo mis manos y las paso por detrás de su cuello – lamento presionarte, pero Alice… es difícil no poder tocarte como deseo – escondió su cara en mi cuello

- Dame tiempo Ian – le susurre en su oído, el asintió, levanto su rostro y me beso, nos besamos un buen rato, hasta que recordé que tenía que marcharme – bien, ahora… ve a dejarme – el rio mientras asentía, tomo mi mano y nos dirigimos hacia su auto, me dio un beso en mi nariz y me abrió la puerta, para después dirigirse a su asiento.

- Bien, te paso a buscar? - pregunto cuando llegamos

- No, hoy tengo turno toda la noche

- Entonces mañana en la mañana? – asentí, el se acerco y beso mis labios, nos despedimos y entre.

- Alice! Alice! – se acerco Diana

- Que pasa?

- Es Rosalie, está hospitalizada

- Que? – Rose?

- Si, está arriba en la habitación 234 – asentí y me marche. Cuando llegue entre sin tocar, pensando que estaría sola, pero tonta! Es obvio que en un momento como este ella debe estar con su familia, y si hay estaba Jasper.

- Hola – murmure, el levanto la vista, me miro por unos segundos y trato de sonreír… pero solo se le formo una mueca

- Hola – su voz era ronca, tenía los ojos rojos, su pelo estaba desordenado. Se levanto y se acerco a mi a paso lento, yo empecé a retroceder… porque se acercaba?

- Jasper? – susurre, sus ojos empezaron a brillar… y no sé en qué momento, estaba rodeándome con sus brazos, estaba impactada…

- Es mi culpa… todo esto es mi culpa… - cayó de rodillas y escondió su rostro en mi estomago, sentía que la blusa celeste se me pegaba al cuerpo debido a sus lagrimas, mis manos poco a poco se acercaron hacia a él, y acaricie sus cabellos, mientras el aun murmuraba… me agache para estar a su altura – debí estar… debí… es mi pequeña hermana… y mira como esta… mi deber… era… era protegerla… y no lo hice – sollozos salían de su boca, aun no veía sus ojos claramente, su rubio cabello los ocultaba, así que tome su barbilla y levante su rostro

- Jazz… no es tu culpa – el empezó a negar – Jasper! No eres adivino ni nada… como ibas a saber que esto iba a pasar?

- Tenía que cuidarla…

- Jazz…

- Y NO LO HICE! QUE CLASE DE HER… - y lo interrumpí, se que esta no fue la manera correcta pero lo hice

.~.~.~.

_**REVIEWS?**_

.~.~.~.

**-DuLce aMoR-:** asdhjkashk veremos si hay alguna escena asi por algun lugar del fic 1313 xD .. nos seguraremos de desinfectar el lugar, si es que la hay xD

**Jupy:**cierto, ojala Jasper se ponga las pilas con Alice .-.

**Robmy**: Cierto! XD el ex de Alice esta... pero Jasper no se queda atras xD

**Gracias por sus reviews! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: La historia me pertenece. Personajes pertenecientes a Stephenie Meyer.  
>Todos humanos.<br>Summary: 3 Enfermeras enamoradas, un bombero, un policía y un doctor. El peligro los asecha B&E, E&R, J&A

**Mi Medicina**

**Capitulo 5**

Jasper POV

Toque mi mejilla… que aun ardía, mire a la mujer enfrente de mi que tenia sus manos en la boca con los ojos bien abiertos… Alice me había pegado una cachetada, que mierda si dolió.

- Lo siento…. Yo… es que… - y se lanzo a mis brazos, me abraso – no quería que estuvieras así, perdóname… perdóname – la abrace fuertemente, y algo en mi se prendió, algo en mi hizo clic aparte de alejarme un poco de la situación en la que estábamos, me di cuenta de que… la quería, la quería demasiado, no sé si se le podía llamar amor, pero… estoy seguro que está cerca de eso… La separe de mi tome su rostro entre mis manos, y la bese… quería asegurarme de que esto no era por, en una forma decirlo, agradecimiento por apoyarme en este momento, y me di cuenta que no… que yo realmente la quería… quería escucharla siempre decirme "Jazz" mas cuando lo susurraba… o cuando este cerca de besarme… quería sentirla cerca de mi, no la quería ver con otro, el día que se fue con el tal "Ian" al llegar a la casa llame a María la bese, trate de llegar más allá con ella… pero no pude, lo que provoco una pelea… una pelea que después me encargue de arreglar para después terminar diciéndole que esto no daba para más. Me pregunto si había alguien más, pero en ese momento le dije que no. Por dentro me decía "no, no esto no es por Alice, esto es para aclarar mis sentimientos" pero ahora están más que claro.

Sus labios se movían suavemente sobre los míos… tomo mis mejillas entre sus manos y me acaricio suavemente, como queriendo asegurarse de que estaba ahí.

- Jazz… - susurro… la apreté mas contra mí, y cuando me iba a dirigir a su cuello… la puerta golpeo su espalda, me separe de ella y me di cuenta de que estábamos apoyados en esta, Alice se levanto bruscamente y se arreglo. Un joven de cabello cobrizo se asomo y nos miro a ambos, miro el suelo y se aclaro la garganta.

- Alice – saludo

- Edward – saludo y se giro hacia mi – Nos vemos – dijo nerviosa y salió de la habitación Salí pero ella iba muy rápido, tendría que conversar con ella sobre esto en otra ocasión, me volví adentrar al cuarto

- Am… bien, Soy el Doctor Edward Cullen, seré el médico de su hermana – asentí distraído – bueno, necesito que salga de la habitación para revisarla, un chequeo – volví a asentir pero no me moví… al ver que no salía el doctor volvió hablar – puede retirarse?

- Oh, si perdón – y Salí

Edward POV

- Sabes cómo va su mejoría?

- Bella… - era la décima vez que me preguntaba sobre la situación de Rosalie en el día – amor, ya te dije que sigue igual, los pulmones están demasiado irritados, y tendremos que tenerla con oxigeno por más tiempo – ella asintió, y miro hacia al frente. Aun no entendía por qué tanta preocupación por Rose, si ellas no se llevaban bien, al menos por parte de Rosalie vi cual era su opinión sobre Bella, y esta no era la mejor.

- Perdón, por preguntar mucho pero me preocupa

- Rosalie? – después de cómo fue tratada?

- En parte si, pero mas Emmett, no sé nada de él desde que le mencione lo ocurrido… ya sabes – asentí, yo era el médico de Hale, así que tenía conciencia de todo, aun no podía creerlo – y… quiero mantenerlo informado, le mando mensajes de texto, o le dejo la información en el buzón de voz.

- Ya veo – ella realmente le tiene un cariño especial a Emmett - Tranquila amor, el está bien, solo dale tiempo para que se calme, todo esto le cayó tan imprevisto, a todos, debe ser duro para el, el fue quien la encontró.

- Si, pero algo me dice que siente más que responsabilidad, Emmett ya la conocía – asentí.

- Has visto Alice?

- Si, pero no eh tenido tiempo para conversar con ella, porque?

- Oh no por nada…

- Ayer la vi en la salida, en la mañana, era su ultima nochera… me presento a su novio

- Jasper Hale?

- Jasper? El hermano de Rose? – asentí – No, era su ex novio, pero volvieron… porque creías que era Jasper Hale?

- Oh, bueno… es que ese día que fui a ver a Rosalie, los pille

- Besándose?

- No exactamente – le conté lo que había ocurrido

- Toda desordenada?

- Si, pero… no le digas que te dije no quiero quedar como un chismoso

- Descuida amor, no le diré… - ella se quedo pensativa por un momento – ojala que ella esté bien

- Am, porque dices eso?

- Pensé en voz alta? – volví asentir divertido, amaba cuando pasaba eso – Dios, no tiene importancia, es algo de chicas

- Como digas… amor, tengo que ir a hablar con el hermano de Rose, nos vemos en la salida

- Oh… no te vayas aun, mira… es primera vez que tenemos la sala para nosotros solos

- Eso es porque estamos de nocheros, y casi todos están en la cafetería… que quieres?

- Mi beso, apenas me has besado hoy – y eso era verdad, había estado ocupado, así que la acerque a mí y la bese… al principio solo fue un roce de labios… después se volvió un poco más apasionado, hasta que ella se puso a horcajadas

- Porque siempre que tienes oportunidad te pones así – mencione mientras seguía besando su cuello, ella soltaba pequeños jadeos

- Me gusta sentirte de bajo de mi – solté un pequeño gemido y la senté en el sillón, tire mi cabeza hacia atrás y cerré mis ojos

- Mierda, Bella… no digas esas cosas… menos cuando estamos en un lugar así

- Lo siento – me gire a verla y estaba sonrojada, diablos si que era bipolar, sonreí

- Descuida – me iba a cercar a besarla cuando oímos la puerta, nos separamos y hay estaba mi padre sorprendido y atrás de el… ella…

JASPER POV

- Bueno? – Conteste mi teléfono después de que haya sonado más de 3 veces

- _Hale, donde estas?_ – pregunto en un tono firme Garrett desde el otro lado

- En la clínica, sabes lo de mi hermana

_- Lo sé, pero lo siento Jasper, te necesitamos acá es algo importante…_

- Que? no puedo dejarla sola, no hay nadie…

- _Esta en una clínica donde trabaja ella si no me equivoco, estará bien_ – lo pensé un momento y tenía razón, acá conocían a Rose, así que la cuidarían bien – _además creo que tiene que ver con lo de Rose _– me quede de piedra, habrán descubierto quien fue el maldito que… que… suspire para calmarme y quede en estar allá en cinco minutos.

..-

Llegue a la comisaria, y todos me decían que tenía que tener fe, que mi hermana se iba a recuperar, yo solo asentía. Me acerque a la oficina de Garrett

- Garrett?

- Pasa Jasper – me adentre y me senté en frente de su escritorio

- Que pasa? – pregunte ansioso

- Ok, veo que quieres ir al grano – asentí – bien, no tienes que matar a nadie por el momento - dije entre divertido y serio – aun no encontramos al culpable – golpe la mesa con fuerza mientras me levantaba – Jasper, necesitas tranquilizarte o te dejare fuera del caso – pare en seguida – sabes que debería haberte sacado del caso, por el hecho de que la víctima es tu familia, pero solo por esta vez y porque eres mi amigo, Y PORQUE sé que aunque te deje afuera te las arreglaras por las tuyas para hacer justicia – me senté y trate de mantener la calma

- Entonces que era eso tan importante

- Nos llamo un tal Emmett, dijo que quería hablar con el oficial Hale

- Emmett?

- Lo conoces?

- Claro, es el bombero que encontró a mi hermana en el incendio

- Bien, dejo un numero para que lo llamaras, dijo que fuera pronto, que es urgente – me paso un papel, que querría Emmett? – Bien, eso es todo

- Que? no podías decírmelo por teléfono? Era necesario hacerme venir aquí?

- Jasper, necesitabas salir de ese lugar, aun estas con la ropa de ese día, ve a bañarte y a cambiarte – era cierto, me despedí, y me fui hacia las duchas, me bañe y me cambie. Deje el auto (el de la policía) en la comisaria. Tome un taxi hacia mi casa.

- Bien, vamos a ver que quiere Emmett – tome el teléfono y marque

_- Jasper?_

- Emmett? Como sabias…

_- Eres el único que tiene este número, escucha… averigüe algo_ – quede impresionado

- Que?

_- Que averigüe algo sobre lo de Rose, Jasper… creo que todo estaba planeado._

- Que dices? – nosotros en la comisaria creíamos que había sido, un vago o un borracho que se topo con Rose.

_- Que fue planeado, puedes no hacerme repetir todo?_ - … - _bien, mira… conozco a un chico, es detective y me está ayudando, me debía un pequeño favor, y conversamos con unas personas que estaban cerca de ahí, y nos dijeron que habían visto un auto lujoso dar vueltas por ese barrio, pero después del incendio no lo vieron mas, ellos creían que querían comprar el terreno, porque le habían preguntado si este tenía dueño._ – escuchaba con atención y anotaba las cosas importante

- No crees que solo fue para quemar el edificio, y no por lo de Rose? Ella a lo mejor solo estaba en el momento indicado

- _No lo sé, pero es mejor averiguar eso, además… mi trabajo como bombero es también averiguar que ocasiono el incendio_.

- De acuerdo, Hey Emmett, te agradezco mucho, pero deberías dejarnos esto a nosotros

_- Y que han averiguado_? – me quede en silencio, tenía razón, no habíamos avanzado mucho

- Porque haces esto? Porque averiguas y todo, y no me vengas con que es tu trabajo…

_- Yo… yo quiero a tu hermana, Hale_ – QUE? – _la conocí semanas antes y tuvimos una pequeña discusión… mi plan era arreglarlo pero no iba a su trabajo y no tenía idea donde vivía ni su teléfono _– así que había sido por una discusión con Emmett por lo que Rosalie se encerró… - _bien, me tengo que ir, seguiré avanzando_

- Llámame por cualquier cosa yo también te estaré llamando

_- De acuerdo, este es tu numero cierto?_

- Si, mantenme informado Emmett, yo hare lo mismo – el se despidió y me pidió que no le diera su número a nadie y colgó. Así que Emmett enamorado de Rosalie… Rosalie! Fui a buscar una chaqueta y algo para comer y entre a la cochera a buscar el auto, vi la moto a un lado… pero me arrepentí enseguida no era la forma de movilizarme más segura en estos momentos, así que opte por el auto.

Bella POV

Carlisle nos miraba sorprendido y con una sonrisa. Mire a Edward y tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, mire hacia donde miraba y hay atrás de Carlisle había una chica hermosa… pelo rubio rojiza, ojos azules y tez blanca.

- Edward, Bella… como están? – Pregunto Carlisle mientras se sentaba en frente de nosotros – Tanya, pasa – la chica se sentó al lado de él y se quedo mirando a Edward

- No me vas a saludar Cullen? – se conocen? Mire a Edward que parecía nervioso, asintió se levanto lentamente mientras lo imitaba, se le tiro a los brazos y Edward mirándome de reojo le devolvió el gesto – no te veo hace tanto tiempo, sigues igual

- Hey Tanya, tu tampoco has cambiado mucho – se quedaron un buen rato así, y yo ya me empezaba a poner incomoda. Mire a Carlisle que me miraba a mí con una ceja alzada, trate de sonreír pero al ver que no funcionaba mucho mire hacia otro lado. – Bien, Am… - Edward se separo – tengo que ir a hablar con el hermano de una paciente yo…

- Si hablas de Hale, el no está acabo de pasar a ver a Rosalie y estaba sola – lo interrumpió su padre

- Oh, bien entonces… creo que me quedo – se sentó al lado mío, pero ahora guardando distancia. Me sentí confundida, acaso el no quería que se enteraran que está conmigo? Aun no ha hecho presentaciones, quizás… al ver a la chica…

- Hola, Soy Tanya Denali – la chica mando mis pensamientos a otro lado, la mire y me sonreía

- Bella Swan – respondí

- Un gusto Bella, como ves, ahora tenemos que presentarnos nosotras mismas, ya que estos dos caballeros no lo hacen, trabajas aquí? – tuve ganas de responderle "no, solo llevo el traje e enfermera como disfraz"

- Si

- Eres enfermera –aseguro pensativa –yo soy doctora, kinesiología es mi área – doctora, bien… - y trabajas con Edward?

- No, yo estoy en el área de pediatría

- Oh, y que haces acá? – ok, esto me está molestando, y Edward no decía nada, solo la veía y la veía.

- Tienes razón, no sé qué hago acá – dije de manera brusca mientras miraba a Edward, el pareció salir de su trance y me miro – con su permiso – me levante y salí de ahí. Lagrimas querían salir de mis ojos, ya sabía yo que esto era demasiado bueno, debí haberlo previsto… el con alguien como yo? Que tonta! Me quede unos minutos cerca de la sala, por si Edward salía a buscarme, pero nada… no salía ni nada… bien, esto dejo todo claro.

Estaba terminando de realizar unos cambios en unos medicamentos cuando mi teléfono empezó a vibrar, lo tome apresuradamente creyendo que sería Edward, pero me equivoque era un número desconocido.

- Alo?

_- Bella? _– Gracias a Dios!

- Emmett! Dios, donde estas me tenias muy preocupada!

_- Bella, Bella… tranquilízate_

- Lo siento, donde estas?

_- Am, estoy... lejos_

- Lejos? Que tan lejos?

-_ Haces muchas preguntas cariño_

- Lo siento, solo me preocupo por ti

_- Bien, otro día te contestare tus preguntas ahora tu responde las mías, como esta?_ – no tenía que ser adivino para saber que preguntaba por Rosalie

- Esta estable, sus pulmones siguen irritados, aun no despierta… no has leído los mensajes que te eh dejado?- el suspiro

_- Am… no, es que perdí mi otro teléfono_

- Este es tu teléfono nuevo?

_- No, te estoy llamando de un teléfono público. Bien… mira… te estaré llamando, si? No me llames… yo te llamare_

- Pero… - interrumpí

_- Nada de peros! Isabella_ – ok esto era serio – _hazme caso si?_

- De acuerdo, pero tendrás que explicarme todo después

_- Lo hare, lo prometo, pero no ahora… bien tengo que colgar cuídate pequeña, y cuídala a ella_

- Si… tu también Emmett por favor

_- Si adiós_ – y colgó, suspire y guarde el teléfono, porque tanto misterio?

El día paso lento, no volví a ver a Cullen por ningún lado, ya había terminado mi turno así que me fui hacia mi auto mientras guardaba mi bolso en el asiento trasero escuche risas, voltee y ahí estaban los dos riendo, el ni siquiera iba a ir a despedirse "quizás fue y no te encontró" bien, pero podía llamar preguntándome donde estaba no?. Ella paso sus brazos por su cintura mientras seguían hablando y riendo, el rodeo sus hombros y beso su cabeza, "Quizás su relación es como la tuya con Emmett" pero yo en ningún momento me quede viendo a Emmett con esos ojos, ni hubiera ignorado a mi novio. Mis ojos empezaron a escocer de nuevo, y lagrimas salieron cuando al auto que se dirigían era al de Edward. El la abrió la puerta y ella subió… y un sollozo, al ver como se subía al auto con una sonrisa y arrancaba.

- Bueno, creo que termino todo.

.~.~.~.

_**REVIEWS?**_

.~.~.~.

**-DuLce aMoR-:** asdhjkashk veremos si hay alguna escena asi por algun lugar del fic 1313 xD .. nos seguraremos de desinfectar el lugar, si es que la hay xD

**Jupy:**cierto, ojala Jasper se ponga las pilas con Alice .-.

**Robmy**: Cierto! XD el ex de Alice esta... pero Jasper no se queda atras xD

**Gracias por sus reviews! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: La historia me pertenece. Personajes pertenecientes a Stephenie Meyer.  
>Todos humanos.<br>Summary: 3 Enfermeras enamoradas, un bombero, un policía y un doctor. El peligro los asecha B&E, E&R, J&A

**Mi Medicina**

**Capitulo 6**

Alice POV

- Que pasa Alice?

- Nada

- Como que nada? Hace días estas diferente, apenas me besas… que pasa? – que pasaba? "Nada Ian, solo que no puedo dejar de recordar los labios de Jasper, porque, sabes? Lo bese, si… eso hice" Como rayos le voy a decir eso? Cada vez que beso a Ian, recuerdo los besos de Jasper, y los comparo…. Y obviamente los de Jazz le ganan por mucho, no es que Ian bese mal, no! Es solo que… aun amo a Jasper y no se que hacer ya para sacármelo de la cabeza! Del corazón! Trato de ignorar los recuerdos, el sentimiento que nace cada vez que pienso en el… pero simplemente no puedo, y creo que no debería seguir con esto, no debería hacerle esto a Ian, el no se lo merece. Estábamos en el departamento de el, en el sillón viendo unas películas. – vamos Alice, que pasa? – me senté correctamente y mire mis manos – es tan malo?

- No lo sé – susurre, el se quedo un buen rato en silencio, estaba recostado en el sillón, alargo la mano y apago la televisión.

- No funciono verdad? – lo mire – aun lo amas, no puedes olvidarlo – rio con amargura

- Ian…

- Debí saberlo, debí suponerlo! – se levanto tan rápido que salte – siempre lo amaste, cuando me besabas pensabas en el? Por eso no quieres acostarte conmigo! – me tomo del brazo y me levanto - Claro… solo quieres estar con el, no puedes engañarlo, aun sabiendo que el no estaría contigo jamás! - me estaba lastimando, la fuerza que utilizaba era demasiada

- Me estas lastimando… - susurre quedito

- Y crees que tu no me lastimas? – Murmuro mientras tomaba mis hombros y recargaba su frente en la mía – me duele que no me quieras Alice – lagrimas caían por mis ojos

- No puedo ordenarle algo así a mi corazón – su agarre se intensifico – lo siento – un sollozo salió de mi boca

- Mierda! – me soltó de golpe – lo sabías de un principio, sabias que no ibas a poder olvidarlo y aun así te juntaste conmigo

- Tú… sabias que lo amaba

- Pero tenía la leve esperanza que lo olvidaras

- YO TAMBIEN! CREES QUE ES MUY GRATIFICANTE SENTIR ALGO POR ALGUIEN QUE NISIQUIERA SIENTE LO MISMO POR TI!

- LO SE! LO SE PORQUE LO QUE TE ESTA PASANDO CON JASPER ME ESTA PASANDO A MI CONTIGO! – lo mire sorprendida – si Alice, mientras tu lloras porque Jasper no te ama, yo lo hago porque tu no sientes nada por mi

- Si siento cosas por ti

- Que? cariño? Respeto? Que Alice? Porque no me vas a negar que solo lo intentaste creyendo que íbamos a volver a ser como antes

- Tu pensabas lo mismo!

- Porque yo siento lo mismo que hace años! Mis sentimientos no han cambiado! Por eso! Pero los tuyos no… creo… creo Alice, que nunca debí proponerte esto, en el fondo sabía que no lo ibas a olvidar… lo tenía claro, pero siempre tuve una leve esperanza, de que sintieras algo por mi, o que la llama que había… que de esa llama aun estuvieran las cenizas… ya sabes – rio – "donde hubo fuego cenizas quedan" pero… tú hiciste un nuevo fuego, olvidaste esa llama, la apagaste y la reemplazaste… por encima de la que creamos juntos – me miraba con ternura y a la vez tristeza, y yo solo le respondía con lagrimas – mira… hagamos algo, me iré ok? – yo empecé a negar con la cabeza**, **no quería que se fuera!

- NO, no, no Ian, no me dejes – lo abrase y el me devolvió el gesto

- Pequeña, si aun sientes algo por mi, déjame ir si? Sabes que me hará más daño quedarme aquí – seguía negando apretándolo más fuerte contra mi – Alice por favor – tomo mi rostro con sus manos y me miro – Alice… déjame irme, para dejar de amarte – solté un gemido y apoyo su frente en contra de la mía – por favor, esto duele Alice, lo sabes mejor que yo – asentí sin decir nada, tenía mi garganta cerrada, tenía un nudo gigante – buena chica

- Te quiero, siempre te voy a querer Ian – mi voz estaba ronca y entrecortada por sollozos

- Pero no me amas, el que me quieras no es suficientepara mi – escondió su rostro en mi cuello y así nos quedamos por un buen rato – solo… Alice, regálame algo antes de irme

- Lo que sea – susurre acariciándole su cabello

- Se mía por última vez - mi mano cayo a mi costado el se levanto y me empezó a besar y yo correspondí a su beso…

Jasper POV

- Hey! Doctor Cullen ah visto a la enfermera Brandon?

- No, lo siento – respondió de manera cortante y se alejo, ok, no era para responderme así. Había estado buscando a Alice por todos los pisos, y no la había encontrado. Iba de regreso a la habitación de Rose cuando me encontré con Bella.

- Hey Bella – ella me miro – has visto a la enfermera Brandon?

- A Alice? No, ella llega a las 9 más o menos, tiene turno de noche esta semana – asentí y me despedí de ella, recién eran las 5 de la tarde, así que reanude mi camino. Llegue al cuarto, y empecé a leer los papeles de la investigación, los junte con la información que me ah estado entregando Emmett, aun no entendía. Gente con dinero? Rosalie no conocía a nadie así. No que yo sepa, pero últimamente no sé nada de su vida, eh aquí a su relación con Emmett, no tenía ni la más mínima idea! Quizás… quizás salió con otros chicos… y uno de esos es uno de los hombres de carros ricos, la última información que me mando Emmett era que Rosalie se había juntado con él en un café, si se junto eso quería decir que se conocían, no creo que se junte con un desconocido ella no es así. Seguí leyendo papeles, hasta que entro por la puerta…

Bella POV

- Bien, esta todo bajo control solo tuvo una descompensación pero ya está mejorando, y respondiendo bien al tratamiento

- Gracias a Dios – suspiraron los padres de Sara – cuando podremos entrar a verla?

- El Doctor Phillips ah dicho que en 1 hora más, está esperando que despierte, apenas lo haga vendré a informarles – ellos asintieron y llamaron a sus familiares para contarle la buena noticia. Tome el informe en mano y lo deje en el mesón, mire la hora y ya tenía que ir a ver a mi abuela, así que deje informado que estaría en el otro piso y me marche.

Cuando llegue a la habitación me quede helada… no había nadie, la cama estaba echa…

- Oh Dios – lleve mis manos a la boca, y corrí, visualice a Angel acerque – Angela!

- Bella – me saludo

- Angela, donde esta mi abuela? – ella agacho la cabeza y a mi mente vino lo peor, y lagrimas empezaron a salir

- Tranquila Bella, ella aun está con nosotros – respire de alivio, pero aun quedaba algo – ella está en la UCI (Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos), tuvo un pequeño problema

- Hey Bella – me di vuelta y me fije que era Jessica – lamento lo de tu abuela – mi corazón dio un brinco, Angela la miro de mala manera

-Angela? Qué clase de problema tuvo? – respiraba para tratar de calmarme

- Tu abuela estuvo un buen rato sin respirar – mis ojos se abrieron sorprendidos – en ese tiempo el aire no llego a su cerebro y aun no sabemos si quedara con una secuela… -

- Pero… como no se dieron cuenta? No HABIA NADIE? – Angela miro hacia otro lado – Angie? - estaba incomoda, ok ella sabía algo – Angela, por favor dime… es mi abuela

- Bueno… - me di media vuelta para escuchar a Jessica – en ese momento había una persona encargada de tu abuela, las enfermeras tuvieron que bajar para asistir a unos pacientes en gravedad, y las demás estaban en operación

- Quien? Como alguien no pudo darse cuenta de algo así! - Angela aun no decía nada, así que mire a Jessica ella si me lo diría

- Edward Cullen - … - dicen los chismes, que estaba con la nueva doctora en su oficina, tu sabes… haciendo…. Cosas…. Estudiando la anatomía – y rio – bueno me retiro tengo que ir a contarle esto a las chicas del comedor.

Mientras ella iba a contar el chisme, yo no reaccionaba… me dolió que Edward dejara de lado su labor, es decir… ERA MI ABUELA LA QUE ESTABA EN JUEGO! … pero lo que realmente me afecto fue el porqué dejo su labor de lado… estaba con la doctora…. Tanya… el estaba con Tanya… mire a Angela y lagrimas salieron de mis ojos, cuanto más?

- Oh Bella… - se acerco y me abrazo – no tenía idea de que habían terminado

- No lo hicimos – se separo de mí y me miro horrorizada – Angie… te dije que era muy bueno para ser verdad, el nunca me quiso, siempre deseo a alguien mejor, quizás… quizás sí estuvo con Rosalie

- No digas eso Bella, es un chisme y viene de Jessica, sabes que no siempre hay que creerle

- No! Es que no entiendes… - le conté sobre lo del estacionamiento –… ya todo se acabo

- Amiga – me abrazo mas fuerte – ven, vamos a ver a Marie – asentí y nos marchamos, pulsamos el botón del ascensor y ahora me arrepentía, siempre iba a preferir las escaleras de ahora en adelante, saliendo de este… estaba el, Edward me miraba sorprendido y nervioso.

- Bella…

- No te atrevas a dirigirme la palabra, ni siquiera me mires – el abrió mas sus ojos, y al segundo después miro hacia abajo, cobarde! No iba a dejar que me viera mal, no después de lo que paso

- Bella… yo…

- Ahora no Doctor Cullen, tengo que ir a ver a un familiar a la UCI por negligencia de un doctor – mencione ácidamente

- No, Bella… las cosas no son como las están diciendo por ahí, déjame…

- Dije que ahora no Cullen! – el callo en seguida y entre al ascensor con el mentón en alto, y cuando este se cerró… solté un gemido sentí unos brazos a mi alrededor, y me di cuenta que Angela seguía a mi lado.

Edward POV

Mierda! Y ahora como lo hacía para arreglar todo con Bella? Nunca me iba a creer después de lo que paso… Si tan solo no me hubiera metido en todo esto

_Flash Back_

_Carlisle nos miraba sorprendido y con una sonrisa. No podía creerlo, ella estaba aquí. Ahí estaba la chica hermosa… pelo rubio rojiza, ojos azules y tez blanca, de la cual había estado enamorado._

_- Edward, Bella… como están? – Pregunto Carlisle mientras se sentaba en frente de nosotros – Tanya, pasa – ella se sentó al lado de el y su mirada se conecto con la mía._

_- No me vas a saludar Cullen? – como la saludo? No podía olvidar todo lo que pasamos. Fuimos una pareja realmente feliz, siempre creí que íbamos a terminar bien, pero el futuro quiso otra cosa, yo me fui a estudiar al extranjero y ella se quedo acá, nuestra relación quedo bien como amigos nos llamábamos dos veces a la semana hasta que ella me conto que tenia novio, y la comunicación se fue perdiendo, no es porque estuviera celoso ni nada, yo a ella ya la veía como una amiga. La mire y asentí, me levante lentamente y ella me imito, pero me dejo realmente sorprendido cuando se me tiro a los brazos, mire a Bella de reojo para ver su reacción y estaba serena, así que le devolví el gesto – no te veo hace tanto tiempo, sigues igual_

_- Hey Tanya, tu tampoco has cambiado mucho – nos quedamos un buen rato así, en realidad ella me sostenía fuertemente y yo por cortes no la soltaba, cuando ya me di cuenta de que había pasado un buen rato así me separe de ella. – Bien, Am… tengo que ir a hablar con el hermano de una paciente yo…_

_- Si hablas de Hale, el no está acabo de pasar a ver a Rosalie y estaba sola – me interrumpió mi padre, rayos! Yo solo quería salir de acá junto con Bella._

_- Oh, bien entonces… creo que me quedo – me senté guardando un poco la distancia. Aun no quería que se enteraran de mi relación con Bella, primero quería saber porque mi padre contrato a Tanya sabiendo la historia que tengo con ella, a demás tengo que consultarlo con Isabella, quizás ella no quiere formalizar tanto esto y quiere esperar un poco más._

_- Hola, Soy Tanya Denali – su voz me trajo de vuelta, la mire y vi que extendía la mano hacia Bella y le sonreía._

_- Bella Swan – respondió_

_- Un gusto Bella, como ves, ahora tenemos que presentarnos nosotras mismas, ya que estos dos caballeros no lo hacen, trabajas aquí? – No es obvio?_

_- Si_

_- Eres enfermera, yo soy doctora, kinesiología es mi área y trabajas con Edward?_

_- No, yo estoy en el área de pediatría_

_- Oh, y que haces acá? – escuche el tono de voz que uso, y mi mirada se quedo en ella tratando de descifrar que es lo que buscaba, la mire y la mire y no veía nada, que trama mi padre?_

_- Tienes razón, no sé qué hago acá –la voz brusca de Bella me hizo sobresaltar y la mire enseguida- con su permiso – se levanto y salió de la sala dejándonos solos, nos quedamos en silencio hasta que mi padre volvió a hablar._

_- Bueno, Edward como ya te habrás dado cuenta Tanya trabajara con nosotros_

_- Si, lo note_

_- No te veo muy feliz Cullen, que pasa? – pregunto mientras sonreía_

_- No es nada, solo que me tomo por sorpresa, no imaginaba verte acá – mire a mi padre diciéndole con la mirada "hablaremos de esto" y el asintió sonriendo pero con ojos cautelosos. Nos quedamos un rato mas conversando sobre los últimos casos que nos llamaron la atención, Tanya se despidió anunciando que iría a instalarse, mi padre ya le había dado el "tour" por la clínica. Cuando salió Carlisle suspiro_

_- Ok, que pasa?_

_- Hijo todo es tan complicado_

_- Tratare de seguirte, dime – me miro un segundo y volvió a suspirar_

_- Vamos a mi oficina – asentí y nos dirigimos hacia allá, en el camino se adelanto un poco y mantuvo una conversación con alguien por celular, cuando llegamos me abrió la puerta – entra, te explicaremos – explicaremos? Entre para ver quién era el que me tenía que explicar, y porque tanto misterio con lo de Tanya, y sentado en el sillón estaba Emmett, el gigante amigo de Bella… Bella…_

_- Hijo, el señor McCarty te explicara – dicho esto nos dejo solos, señor?_

_- Edward, es bueno verte de nuevo – me extendió su mano, y no dude en estrecharla_

_- Lo mismo digo – hubo un silencio, ya me estaban poniendo los nervios de punta – me dirán?_

_- Seré directo, tienes que investigar a la señorita Denali - … - Edward?_

_- Investigar? De que hablas? Que no eras un bombero común y corriente?_

_- Lo era, pero con lo que le paso a Rose digamos que ascendí – sonrió_

_- Entonces que eres ahora?_

_- Fui agente por un tiempo, pero después me retire y me uní a la compañía, con esto… volví a mi lugar en la agencia de investigación – mis ojos estaban abiertos de par en par, Emmett detective?_

_- Pero…_

_- Lo sé es difícil de creer, pero ahora no vengo a esto, otro día hablaremos de la vida… ahora hay trabajo así que concéntrate_

_- De acuerdo, entonces, me explicaras porque tengo que espiar a Tanya?_

_FIN FLASH BACK_

Me tuvo casi todo el resto del día explicándome el plan, pero lo peor fue después, que… tenía que volverla a enamorar, como lo hacía si mi corazón ya tenía dueña? Este tema fue el más difícil

_Flash Back_

_- NO LO HARE! YO AMO A BELLA!_

_- LO SE! HE VISTO EL AMOR QUE SE TIENEN! Pero… Edward, creemos que esto igual pondrá en peligro a Bella – mis movimientos se congelaron, y el aire se atoro en mi garganta_

_- Que?_

_- Todo esto que harás es por el bien de varias personas, no solo de Rose… piénsalo hermano, después le podrás explicar todo a Bella yo te apoyare en eso_

_Fin flash back_

Me atreví a pedirle un poco de tiempo para pensar, pero me menciono que tiempo es lo que nos faltaba, así que acepte, si es por el bien de Bella haría lo que fuera. Y ahora estoy aquí… torturándome porque de seguro ahora Bella me odia, quien iba a pensar que el tonto de Patrick estaba con problemas al estomago y no iba a estar en el momento de la descompensación de Marie? Si, yo estaba como el encargado, pero apenas Tanya me invito a tomar un café acepte, tenía que volverla a enamorar, estuvimos más tiempo de lo pensado y el enfermero al que había dejado se fue dejando el mando solo, pero eso nadie lo sabía, ya que no era su culpa si no la mía, por dejar a alguien que no tiene como obligación estar ahí!

Estos días eh estado insoportable, menos con Tanya obviamente, mi padre me ha regañado más de 4 veces diciéndome que los demás no tienen la culpa de nada, pero no tengo humor para hablar de nada ni con nadie… En el camino hacia mi despacho me encontré con Jasper, me pregunto si el sabrá algo de todo esto, el es policía porque no enamora el a Tanya?, pensar eso solo me hizo ser frío con el. Que insoportable! Apenas me puedo concentrar, lo único que quiero es estar con Isabella explicarle que todo esto lo hago porque la amo, pero no puedo…

- Edward! Lo siento tanto todo esto es mi culpa – menciono una Tanya mientras se adentraba – no debí insistir en que me acompañaras a tomar un café, es mi culpa

- Descuida Tanya

- Como que descuida? Y si pierdes tu trabajo?

- Tendré que buscar otro – aquí empieza todo – te irías conmigo Tanya? – susurre mirándola directamente a los ojos, vi como en ellos aparecía el brillo

- Puede que si – se acerco su rostro al mío – que ganaría yo?

- Que quieres? - se sentó en mi regazo, y en mi mente lo único que veía era a Bella

- Mhmm… buena pregunta – rió y yo la seguí mientras se acercaba a mi, sus labios estaban casi rozando los míos, y yo seguía pensando en Bella pero ahora era un visión de ella con lagrimas en los ojos, así que moví mi cabeza a su cuello rozándolo con mi nariz, no quería besar sus labios… - Edward – rió coquetamente – me haces cosquillas… - se escucho un fuerte sonido y nos separamos, y en la puerta estaba Bella…

.~.~.~.

_**REVIEWS?**_

.~.~.~.

**Vicky-Cullen-Alice-Swan: jajaja**Yo tambien odio a Tanya, aunque no en todos mis fics la califico como mala XD.. Gracias por leer y bienvenida a Fanfiction :B

**-DuLce aMoR-:** Emmett se trae algo entre manos, y pronto sabremos que es.. algo bueno, algo malo? CHAN! xD

**Jupy:**Si, pobre Rose, es algo que no le deseo a nadie ._.

**Robmy**: Si, Eddie es un idiota ._. ... por ahora, podemos calificarlo asi, quien sabe mas adelante!

**Gracias por sus reviews! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: La historia me pertenece. Personajes pertenecientes a Stephenie Meyer.  
>Todos humanos.<br>Summary: 3 Enfermeras enamoradas, un bombero, un policía y un doctor. El peligro los asecha B&E, E&R, J&A

**Mi Medicina**

**Capitulo 7**

Jasper POV

Entro y me fije en su rostro inmediatamente, venia con la vista en el suelo, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas igual su nariz, me levante lentamente y me acerque a ella. Aun no vestía la ropa de la clínica, venia con una falda negra rosada, un poco mas arriba de las rodillas. Pantys negras, bailarinas negras, una camiseta rosada con un chalequito negro, y por ultimo tenía una boina negra en su pelo, cuando estuve enfrente de ella, levanto su mirada.

- Es tu culpa – abrí los ojos sorprendidos, ahora lo vio… se dio cuenta de que por mi culpa Rose esta así, en una cama sin poder abrir sus ojos

- Lo sé, pero yo no quería que Ros…

- Quien hablo de Rosalie? – la mire sin entender – es tu culpa de que Ian se halla ido – la mire confundido, mi culpa de que ese hombre se halla ido? – es por tu estúpida culpa! – me empujo y empezó a dar pequeños golpes, yo aun estaba tratando de explicarme que tenía que ver yo con sus problemas con el, así que tome sus manos y la acerque a mi

- De que hablas? – su rostro estaba a centímetros del mío

- Tu… - susurro y me llego su aliento, olía a Jazmín… pero tenía una pizca de alcohol

- Has estado bebiendo?

- Y a ti que te importa? Desde cuando te importa lo que yo haga? Desde cuando te importo! – lagrimas silenciosas caían por sus mejillas

- Me puedes explicar que es todo este escándalo?

- Te odio – mascullo, y me quede estático… me odiaba? Porque? – Odio… odio amarte tanto Jasper Hale – "odio amarte tanto"… "amarte tanto"… "amarte"… esas o mejor dicho esa palabra se repitió en mi mente unas 500 veces en un minuto, ella me miraba tristemente mientras que su mentón temblaba

- Alice… - susurre y ella salió corriendo. Estaba aun en shock, no pude seguirla, no sentía mis pies así que me acerque al sillón que estaba a un lado de la camilla, y expulse todo el aire que tenia contenido desde que lo dijo. – Alice…

Bella POV

- Aun tenemos que esperar que despierte para ver si hay secuelas… debería agradecerle al doctor Gigandet por encontrarla

- James?

- Si, el fue quien la fue a buscar a usted y encontró a su abuela en ese estado. Si hubiera llegado unos minutos más tarde, ella – miro hacia la camilla – no estaría con nosotros – solté un pequeño jadeo mientras veía a mi abuela, me acerque a la silla y me senté sosteniendo su mano, el doctor suspiro y me dejo sola con ella.

- No me puedes dejar ahora… - solloce. Estuve un buen tiempo con ella, pensando porque Edward actuaría de esta forma. Por lo poco que lo conozco se que el no es de ese tipo de médico, el… el no dejaría solo a un paciente, una explicación debe haber…

_- Bella… yo…_

_- Ahora no Doctor Cullen, tengo que ir a ver a un familiar a la UCI por negligencia de un doctor _

_- No, Bella… las cosas no son como las están diciendo por ahí déjame…_

_- Dije que ahora no Cullen!_

Eso haría, le daré el beneficio de la duda… me separe de mi abuela besando su frente

Poner cancion [ www . youtube watch?v = OcfeeFepgu8 ]

- Volveré enseguida… hablare con el – sonreí y me dirigí hacia la oficina de Edward, antes pase por unos café, sabía exactamente como le gustaba. Cuando los tuve listos monte uno sobre otro y abrí la puerta de su oficina. Y lo que vi me destrozo el alma…

- Edward me haces cosquillas…

Y estos cayeron de mi mano… En frente de mi estaban ellos… Edward estaba besándole el cuello a Tanya mientras ella sonreía y reía coqueta… el levanto la vista y me vio, Tanya se paro apresuradamente pero en cuanto me vio suspiro

- Oh, Bella eras tú… pensé que era alguien más – rió, mientras ponía su mano en el hombro de Edward, yo no podía hablar, no me podía mover, no podía hacer absolutamente nada – estas bien? Mira el desastre que dejaste – yo solo veía a Edward que me miraba serio

- Que haces acá Isabella? – pregunto con voz neutra, empecé a pestañar para despertarme de esta pesadilla, quien era ese hombre de ahí? – te hice una pregunta, no vas a responder?

- Yo… - mi voz se quebró

- Tanya sal, creo que la señorita Swan quiere hablar a solas – ella resoplo y fue hacia el le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios y salió, Edward sonrío negando con la cabeza. Cuando se oyó que cerraban la puerta, se levanto y vio la mancha en el piso – dime lo que tengas que decirme y vas a buscar a alguien que limpie esto

- Porque?

- Porque, qué? – pregunto sonriendo

- Porque me haces esto? – mi voz se estaba quebrando pero tome una bocanada de aire para tranquilizarme, pero eso sirvió para que lagrimas cayeran de mis ojos, escuche el resoplido de Edward y lo mire, se había dado la vuelta mirando la ventana.

- Porque me aburrí – primera grieta – porque me canse – segunda – me harte – tercera - … de ti – y se quebró – Y como no vas a saber? La respuesta está a la vista Isabella, Tanya es más hermosa que tu, por qué crees que no te dejaba ir más lejos? Porque te respetaba? Era porque no quería nada que me atara a ti

- Dijiste que me amabas - susurre

- Uno puede decir muchas cosas Bella, no lo sabías? – escuche su risa amarga – eres tan inocente, hay tres cosas que no me gustan en una mujer… la primera, que no sea Inocente – un sollozo salió – la segunda que no sea tonta y la tercera, que no sea una fácil – ladeo su cabeza, pero yo solo podía ver su perfil oscuro, ya que el sol estaba para el lado de la ventana - y tu Swan… tienes las tres – lagrimas abundantes empezaron a salir junto con sollozos – además infantil! Deja de llorar como una niñita y sal de aquí… - retrocedí hasta toparme con la puerta – y no olvides mandar a alguien para que limpie esto. – no aguante mas y Salí dando un portazo de ahí.

Edward POV

Cuando escuche la puerta cerrarse, solté un jadeo… varias lagrimas ya habían caído, me había dado vuelta porque no podía decirle todo esto viendo como sufre… no podía decirle que no la amaba mirándola a los ojos porque simplemente sería la más grandes de las mentiras. Por cada sollozo que escuchaba caían 3 lagrimas de mis ojos, agradecí que mi voz no se me quebrara… me senté en el asiento y lo di vuelta para quedar en frente de la ventana, sollozos salían de mi pecho, no podía dejar de temblar… pasaba mis manos por mi cara un millón de veces para quitar las lagrimas, pero unas cuantas las volvían a reemplazar, jale mi cabello y tome un adorno que tenía en el escritorio y lo lance lejos. Escuche como la puerta se abría y tome una bocanada de aire para hablar

- No quiero hablar con nadie, así que vuelva más rato – mi voz estaba ronca

- Tendrás que hablar conmigo. – me di vuelta y al verla… mas lagrimas salieron de esta – Edward – susurro y se acerco a mi, escondí mi rostro en su estomago mientras la abrazaba mas fuerte

- La perdí… la perdí mama… perdí a bella…– Mi voz salía ronca mientras estrechaba mas fuerte a mi madre, ella me abrazaba más aun

- Sh… tranquilo hijo

Alice POV

- Arg… - tome lo primero que pille y cubrí mis ojos de la luz que pasaba a través de mis parpados, me dolía un montón la cabeza… por esto no tomo muy seguido, soy un asco tomando alcohol este hace efecto enseguida en mi. Suspire y saque la almohada de mi cara, me senté y no reconocí la habitación, donde demonios estaba? Trate de recordar pero no conseguí nada, mire a mi alrededor pero no había ninguna pista para saber de quien era. Me levante estaba con pijama… abrí los ojos sorprendida. Busque mi ropa por toda la habitación pero no la encontré. Me acerque a la puerta y pegue mi oído a esta para ver si escuchaba algo, pero nada. La abrí lentamente y asome mi cabeza… no se veía nada tampoco, suspire y Salí.

Cuando llegue a la sala supe en donde estaba, recostada mirando el techo, con unas ojeras enormes estaba bella, mire el suelo y habían miles de botellas de cerveza. Extrañada camine hacia ella.

- Bella? – jadee cuando la vi más de cerca, estaba sudada… con el uniforme del hospital, su mirada era ausente, si no fuera porque su pecho se movía al respirar pareciera que estaba muerta – Bella – seguía sin tomarme en cuenta, toque su hombro y se sobresalto, me miro un segundo y trato de sonreír pero solo le salió una mueca.

- Oh, Alice, como amaneciste? – su voz era apenas un murmullo

- Mejor que tu por lo que veo – su risa salió siniestra

- Cualquiera estaría mejor que yo

- No tendrías que estar trabajando?

- Bueno si, tienes razón, si va a ser este mi último mes en el hospital debería trabajar más duro

- Tu último mes? De que hablas?

- Me voy – miro hacia otro lado – me iré a Inglaterra, mis padres están allá… así que me iré

- Es por tus padres? – Ella asintió – mentirosa, es por algo mas

- Eso no importa ahora – tenía razón, después cuando estuviera más tranquila le preguntaría

- Veo que aguantas muy bien el alcohol – mencione, para haber bebido todas esas botellas debería estar casi inconsciente, ella miro las botellas

- Tú me ayudaste Alice – río – no recuerdas nada? – negué con la cabeza - Después de… bueno Salí y te encontré en la vereda sentada sola sollozando, te pregunte que te pasaba, pero no te entendía nada, así que te subí a mi auto, te traje, me sacaste las cervezas del refrigerador y nos pusimos a tomar, no recuerdo de que hablamos, solo recuerdo que quería olvidar – asentí, entonces si le había pasado algo, si quería olvidar, algo le debió haber pasado… algo que quiere olvidar. Aish Alice, porque no recuerdas que hiciste ayer, mire el reloj que estaba colgado en una repisa y me sobresalte.

- Mira la hora que es! Yo a esta hora… yo, ósea que no fui a trabajar? – Bella negó – Oh Dios, Carlisle va a matarme – ella río – no te rías, a ti también te va a matar

- Yo me iré Alice, no recuerdas? – suspire

- Voy a tomar un baño – me indico donde estaba mi ropa recién lavada – deberías dormir un poco, tienes unas ojeras enormes – ella solo se encogió de hombros y se recostó de nuevo. Tomo un control y apunto hacia el equipo, y la canción Plug in Baby de Muse empezó a sonar.

Carlisle POV (*O*)

- Tenemos que hacer algo, no voy a exponer la felicidad de mi hijo!

- _Lo siento Carlisle, es la felicidad de tu hijo o la vida de tres personas_. – me quede mudo, esa persona tenía razón. Recordé el momento de ayer

_Flash Back_

_- Tienes que entenderme!_

_- Bella… por favor, piensa bien las cosas_

_- Que quieres que piense? Eh? Me quiero ir Carlisle, no quiero estar en el mismo lugar que tu hijo, ni siquiera en el mismo continente! – sus gritos me desgarraban el corazón, Isabella estaba rogándome por un traslado a Europa, al hospital que mi primo Marcos es encargado, todo por culpa de Edward, por lo que veo se tomo muy enserio lo de "Alejar a Bella" solo queríamos que no tuviera una relación con el, no que se mudara a otro continente. – Carlisle, si no quieres que mate a tu hijo, sácame de aquí – su mirada era sin brillo, no era la misma Isabella que había conocido, que habíamos hecho? Asentí sin nada más que decir – gracias, faltare mañana – volví a asentir mientras me sentaba – en un mes me iré, si no me tienes el traslado me voy igual._

_Fin Flash Back_

- _Carlisle? Estas?_

- Si perdón… tienes razón… esto es por el bien de nuestros hijos… y pensar que empezaron por los Hale… quien seguirá? – esperaba que cuando le toque al siguiente, Isabella ya estuviera lejos.

18 AÑOS ATRÁS

_- No podemos hacer nada mas, fue una operación difícil – explico el Doctor_

_- Algo mas tendremos que hacer, Charlie… es nuestro amigo, no podemos dejarlo así!_

_- Charlie, Carlisle tiene razón, no podemos dejarlo así_

_- Renee, crees que no me duele dejar a mi mejor amigo morir?_

_- Bajen la voz, despertaran a Athenadora _

_- Creo que el Doctor Swan tiene razón, ya hicimos todo lo posible_

_- Señorita Brandon usted no se meta, es solo una enfermera que recién ingreso por favor – la regaño la mujer de Swan_

_- Entonces eso es todo? Lo dejaremos así? Dejaremos que Cayo muera? – Carlisle miraba desafiante a Charlie, el solo le sostuvo la mirada_

_- Que quieres Carlisle? Dime qué quieres que haga? NO SOMOS DIOS! - en ese momento una señora rubia con un vendaje en la cabeza ingreso_

_- Como está el caballero?_

_- Quienes es usted? – pregunto enfadado Swan al ser interrumpido_

_- Yo, yo iba de copiloto en el otro auto... – agacho la mirada_

_- Usted es la responsable de esto!? – una señora que se había mantenido al margen, creyendo todos que dormía, se levanto sobresaltada_

_- Fue un accidente_

_- Accidente? ACCIDENTE?! USTEDES LO QUERIAN MATAR!_

_- Que cosas dice?_

_- USTEDES! QUE TE HIZO MI MARIDO?! ACASO TU ESPOSO TRABAJABA EN UNA DE LAS EMPRESA QUE CERRO? DIME! _

_- Athenadora cálmate – Renee la tomo de los brazos para sentarla_

_- Que me calme!? MI MARIDO ESTA MURIENDO! _

_- Athenadora por favor, te va a dar algo – la trato de tranquilizar Carlisle_

_- Usted cree que nosotros tramamos esto?_

_- Es obvio!_

_- Como puede pensar una cosa así?! Mi marido también esta grave! _

_- Tus planes no salieron como querías? Eh? O acaso, eras amante de Cayo – la acusada soltó un gritito de sorpresa_

_- Por Dios, deja ya de decir tonteras! – Swan le regaño_

_- Tonteras Charlie?! TONTERA ES LA QUE TU QUIERES HACER! QUIERES MATAR A CAYO!_

_- Claro que no! _

_- Mentiroso desgraciado! Te escuche! A ustedes dos igual! – apunto a Renee y a Carlisle – y a ti! Que no tienes voz! Que te crees dando opiniones! Ni siquiera eres doctor! – le reclamo a Brandon - Se arrepentirán, asumirán las consecuencias de sus actos! – se levanto mientras recogía su bolso – si algo le llega a pasar a Cayo… ustedes la van a pagar, escucharon? –miro a la rubia – empezando por ti – la puerta se abrió y de ella se asomaron unos pequeños_

_- Mamá? – pregunto el más alto_

_- Si cariño? – Athenadora se puso de cuclillas – que pasa?_

_- Estabas gritando? _

_- Claro que no mi vida_

_- Si estaba gritando – le recrimino una chiquilla más bajita_

_- Heidi, si mama dice que no es no – le espeto un chiquillo igual a ella_

_- Demitri, ya vamos… _

_- Y papá? – la señora se volteo a ver a los demás_

_- Nos lo llevaremos a casa_

_- Athenadora… - trato de razonar Charlie – es muy doloroso el tratamiento, por favor… no alarguemos más esto_

_- He dicho que me lo llevare! – Los 3 niños saltaron a escuchar a su madre – vamos niños – y salieron dando un portazo_

_- Ella no se vengara, cierto? – pregunto la mujer rubia, Charlie y Renee la ignoraron mientras salían_

_- No lo creo – trato de convencerse Carlisle – ahora, que tal si vamos a ver la salud de su esposo, cual es su nombre?_

_- William Hale_

FIN FLASH BACK

- William Hale no sobrevivió al accidente… recuerdo ese día – susurro mirando una lapicera… empezó a recordar como Athenadora al enterarse fue hacia ella a burlarse, mientras que la señora se abrazaba a ella misma, y repetía "Mis hijos… que le diré a mis hijos"

- Carlisle? – el volvió al presente y miro a la mujer que estaba enfrente de el

- Esme… amor, que haces aquí? – se levanto

- Que le pasa a Edward? – detuvo los pasos y la miro sorprendido

- C-como?

- He visto a nuestro hijo llorar como si alguien hubiera muerto, que ha pasado Carlisle… algo debes saber, trabajas con el todos los días – el dio media vuelta nervioso, Esme lo miro con sospecha

- No lo sé amor, nuestro hijo ya es grande, como para andarme contando cada cosa que hace, no crees? – no quería preocupar a su esposa diciéndole "Athenadora volvió… y se quiere vengar".

Hace 3 año había muerto Cayo, no soporto mas, ni siquiera con la máquina de ventilación. Al principio todos estaban preocupados, nadie sabía si era peligrosa la mujer de su mejor amigo, pero todos sabían, que cuando prometía algo… lo cumplía, estuvieron unos meses asustados, tanto que los Swan mandaron a su hija a América, mientras ellos estaban en Europa, el mismo lugar que Athenadora. Pero hace poco se enteraron que ella se empezó a vengar, empezó por la señora Hale hace 1 año… tuvo un accidente de tránsito, decían que se cortaron los frenos, pero Swan y yo, sabíamos que no era así. Ese día fue una tragedia… una tragedia que tuvo como resultado el odio entre una de los hijos de Hale y Swan.

Creíamos que el siguiente seria Brandon, pero ella falleció de Cáncer, así que pensamos que no seguirían con nadie de su familia, sus padres habían muerto, y no tenía hijos… hasta que nos dijeron que tenía una hermana menor. Swan hizo los contactos para que ella trabajara aquí, era mejor tenerlos a todos juntos.

También averiguamos sobre los Hale… tenían hermanos, pero no se llevaban bien así que eran solo ellos dos, tuvieron dos hijos… gemelos, Rosalie que trabaja aquí y Jasper que es policía, al saber el trabajo de este, no nos preocupamos mucho.

Yo pude recién traer a mi hijo este año, gracias a Dios no le había pasado nada hasta ese entonces, me costó un mundo convencerlo, pero al final está conmigo… y Charlie, él prefiere que Bella este aquí. Y ahora Bella quiere volver., creo que será mejor, ya que por lo poco que sabemos los hijos de ella están en este país.

Aun recuerdo cuando supe que ya estaban aquí. Todo gracias al amigo de Bella. Ellos habían empezado por Rosalie, la hija de los Hale… y temíamos quien sería el siguiente, sabíamos que no éramos ninguno de nosotros, ella quería que sufriéramos, por lo tanto nos daría donde más duele… es por eso que las opciones eran:

*Alice Brandon: La hermana menor de la Enfermera que apoyo a Charlie?

*Jasper Hale: El hijo del supuesto causante del accidente?

*Isabella Swan: Hija del médico que quería desconectarlo?

*Edward Cullen: hijo del hombre… que no hizo nada por su amigo.

.~.~.~.

_**REVIEWS?**_

.~.~.~.

**Danii Pattinson Cullen :**Gracias por leerla y tenerla como favorita ^^ espero que como avanze la historias no te vayas decepcionando :D Y si... es imposible dejar de Amar al pobre Eddie :B

**Jupy:**Esperemos que Jasper entre en acción y se la juegue por Alice! Y si... Emmett tiene un mega plan! Gracias por el review! :D

**Robmy**: Cierto, a veces tomamos decisiones incorrectas creyendo que ayudamos a la persona que amamos, pobre Bella :/

**Gracias por sus reviews! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: La historia me pertenece. Personajes pertenecientes a Stephenie Meyer.  
>Todos humanos.<br>Summary: 3 Enfermeras enamoradas, un bombero, un policía y un doctor. El peligro los asecha B&E, E&R, J&A

**Mi Medicina**

**Capitulo 8**

Edward POV

Las cosas iban de mal en peor, hoy no vi a Bella por ningún lado y tenía a Tanya pegada a mí como si un imán se tratase. Estábamos en la cafetería, podía sentir la mirada de todos en mi espalda. Si antes me odiaban por ser el hijo del Director del hospital, ahora era mucho peor, se le sumaban a la "negligencia" que ocurrió con Marie Swan y después con lo de Bella. Había tenido la mala suerte de que Jessica anduviera por mi pasillo cuando ocurrió todo, así que el chisme no tardo en llegar a los oídos de todos en el hospital.

- Aun no entiendo porque todos te miran con odio – musito Tanya, hora de Actuar Cullen

- Debe ser por envidia – sonreí – estoy con la mujer más hermosa

- Eddie eres un encanto – sonrió seductora

- Contigo siempre cariño – ella rio, y se pego más a mi lado, como si fuera posible.

- Cullen te necesitan en emergencia – mire hacia arriba y ahí estaba Angela, apenas nuestros ojos hicieron contactos ella frunció el seño y se retiro

- Estúpida enfermera, como se atreve a mirarte así?

- Déjalo Tanya – sabía muy bien el porqué – iré a ver para que me necesitan – ella asintió, se iba a acercar a besarme pero fui más rápido y bese su cuello

-Pareces un vampiro – rio

- Nos vemos – ignore su comentario

Al llegar a emergencia, me indicaron que tenía que ir al box 2

- Katlyn – ella me miro y bufo, tendría que acostumbrarme a esto

- Hombre de 33 años, cayó de un andamio, 15 metros de altura, costilla ro... – pero en ese momento se escucho el ajetreo de afuera

- Un medico! – Salí a ver y me encontré con el ex novio de Alice

- Caso!

- 7 Apuñaladas en el tórax, posible órgano dañado, hemorragia... – empezó a dictarme el paramédico de la ambulancia mientras lo tratábamos

- A cirugía ahora mismo! – les indique.

Ya arriba fue todo un caos, el chico venia realmente mal... hicimos todo lo que pudimos pero lamentablemente no hubieron resultados buenos.

- Edward! – me gire y vi a Alice.

Alice POV

- Alice! Alice! – me llamo Becky, apenas entre a la sala de emergencias

- Hey, que pasa?

- El chico... el que vino por ti el otro día... esta en cirugía

- El... Ian? – jadee

- Creo que es el... Alice, venía muy mal – sin esperar más subí a pabellón

- Alex! - Llegue con el anestesiólogo

- Alice

- Como esta? – mire hacia el pabellón

- Lo están operando ahora mismo – comento en voz baja, justo en ese momento salió Edward

- Edward! – lo llame, el me vio e hizo una mueca – como esta?

- Lo siento Alice – jadee en busca de aire, y empecé a negar con la cabeza – hicimos todo lo que pudimos, pero el hígado estaba perforado... lo siento

- No... Tiene que haber un error, quizás no es el... no puede ser Ian, el se fue hace dos días... el...

- Alice – me abrazo mientras yo seguía negando – era el – susurro, y la realidad vino a mi

- Noo! Noo! – grite mientras trataba de golpearlo

Emmett POV

- Entonces... es confirmado

- Si, el auto que vieron ese día pertenece a Demetri Vulturi – asentí, tratando de tranquilizarme – pero... según la descripción de un testigo, no era él el que lo manejaba ese día

- No?

- No, era Félix – apreté los puños, sea quien sea iba a pagar – los tenemos a ambos en la mira, Félix sigue visitando a su ex

- Tanya – susurre

- La última vez que lo vieron juntos fue ayer en la tarde, hablaron unos minutos en un café retirado, Félix le entrego un sobre. Y se despidieron

- Tendremos que tenerla bien vigilada

- Hay una cosa que aun no entiendo, Emmett por lo que me contaste, Cullen es uno de los amenazados, porque tenerlo cerca de ella?

- Jacob, de todos él es el único que la conoce desde antes, además... su relación fue muy estable

- Entiendo, si hay alguien en quien ella va a confiar es en el – asentí – pro no crees, que eso es lo mismo que piensa ella? – lo mire confundido – digo, dejar su trabajo en Chicago para venir hasta acá, quizás... ellos piensan lo mismo, que... Edward confiaría en ella

- Mierda! Le estamos dando a Edward en bandeja de plata – Black asintió

Edward POV

- Papá – lo llame

- Hijo – me respondió desde su escritorio, me adentre a su oficina y me senté – que ocurre?

- Donde esta Bella? – fui directo al grano, hoy no vino a trabajar y eso es raro, teníamos el mismo horario

- En su casa supongo – se encogió de hombros

- En su casa? Se supone que tiene que trabajar hoy

- Ayer me pidió el día libre – me miro de reojos esperando mi reacción, yo solo suspire, era de esperarse que se tomara el día para no verme, lleve mis manos a mi rostro, tanto daño le había causado? Me reprendí enseguida, claro que si, era un imbécil por tratarla como lo hice – que hiciste Edward? – me sorprendí por la pregunta

- Porque?

- Esa chica vino ayer... destrozada – solté un gemido bajito – hijo, Bella se va – lo mire confundido, "se va? Adonde?" – se va a Europa

Mi corazón dejo de latir en ese momento, a Europa?

- Que? – susurre

- Lo que escuchaste, no sé qué hiciste, pero la destrozaste Edward. Te dijimos que la mantuvieras al margen pero no que la mataras en vida! – me reprocho

- Yo... Me culpas a mi?... ME CULPAS A MI!? Fueron ustedes los que me pidieron ayuda, que aun ni siquiera sé porque mierda! Que está pasando papá?! Que es todo esto?! Que le paso realmente a Rosalie? Que tenemos que ver nosotros...

- Edward, no puedo expli-

- Oh, no papá. Tendrás que explicarme porque es mi vida la que se está derrumbado, es a la mujer que amo a la que estoy lastimando! – el me miro en silencio unos segundos – así que dime... que ocurre?

- La pregunta correcta es que ocurrió

- De que va todo esto papá

- Hace 18 años atrás... dejamos morir a un amigo, Cayo – jadee – Charlie, René, Brandon y yo.

- Charlie... René, son los padres de Bella – el asintió – pero quien es Brandon?

- La enfermera encargada ese día – asentí- Fue un accidente que provoco que Cayo quedara en un estado grave, no tenía muchas posibilidades de sobrevivir, si lo hacía, era entremedio de maquinas de ventilación

- Que tiene que ver esto con Tanya?

- Llegare a ese punto Edward, solo escucha – volví a asentir – El tratamientos era realmente horrible, teníamos que inducirlo al coma para que pudiéramos conectarlo al ventilador, habían momentos en que Cayo despertaba y sufría demasiado, pensamos... – hizo una mueca al recordar – que sería mejor desconectarlo, no había nada más que hacer por él. Era condenarlo a un martirio, pero Athenadora, su esposa, no nos escucho... es más, nos odio por querer "matar" a su esposo. No amenazo a todos, Cayo falleció hace algunos años, ese mismo año murió Lillian

- Quien es Lillian?

- Lillian Hale, esposa de William Hale... hombre con el cual choco Marcos el día del accidente, lamentablemente el no sobrevivió. Athenadora prometió vengarse de todos nosotros. Swan, Cullen, Brandon y Hale – abrí los ojos sorprendidos, todos esos apellidos

- Papá... – el asintió

- Isabella, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice y tú están en peligro. Nosotros somos los causantes de todo, pero creemos que Athenadora quiere vengarse quitándonos lo más preciado que tenemos, nuestros hijos

- Eso no es posible... quiere decir entonces que lo de Rosalie...

- Fue causado por ellos

- Y que esperan por arrestarlos!

- Athenadora es una mujer con mucho poder, Cayo era uno de los hombres más influyentes en Europa, cuando tuvo el accidente Athenadora tomo el cargo hasta que sus hijos crecieran

- No puedo creerlo...

- No dudaran en hacerles algo Edward, por eso charles mando a Bella a América, porque los Volturi estaban en Europa y su mandato podía hacer de las suyas

- Pero ahora ella va a volver – jadee, no podía dejar que se fuera

- Hijo, ellos están aquí...

- Aquí?

- Ya viste lo de Rosalie, el próximo puedes ser tu, o Jasper, Bella – contuve el aliento cuando la nombro – Alice...

- Espera... – no puede ser – no... no crees que...

- Que pasa? Edward?

- El novio... el novio de Alice... – esto no podía estar pasando, estas cosas solo ocurren en las películas

- EDWARD!

- El novio de Alice, lo encontraron en la carretera, cerca de un autoservicio

- Lo encontraron?

- Estaba apuñalado papá, el falleció – mi padre se levanto rápidamente y empezó a pasear por la oficina

- Esto se está saliendo de control, matar a gente inocente

- Quieren hacernos daños emocionalmente antes de que nos ma-

- Ni lo menciones! – ladro – no quiero imaginarte en esas condiciones, ni siquiera lo pienses – murmuro angustiado

- Papá – me levante y lo abrase

- No dejare que nadie te haga daño hijo, nadie tocara a mi campeón – murmuraba entre dientes

- Estaré bien – le dije tratando de tranquilizarlo – ahora, quiero que me digas como entra Tanya en todo esto

- Cierto - golpeo mi hombro y nos fuimos a los sillones – no sé si estabas al tanto, pero ella estuvo de novia con alguien

- Si, a los meses que me fui me lo conto

- Bien, ese hombre era Demetri Vulturi

- Un hijo de Cayo – el asintió – cuantos son?

- Cinco, Félix el mayor de 30 años, después los mellizos Heidi y Demetri de 27 años, y por último los gemelos, Alec y Jane de 17.

- Y porque quieres que este con Tanya?

- Fueron novios todos estos años, pensamos que quizás ella sabe algo o vio algo en ese tiempo... ellos – en ese momento sonó el teléfono de papá – Bueno?... Emmett... claro está ahora aquí conmigo... de acuerdo – alejo el teléfono y lo puso en altavoz

- _Edward?_

- Acá estoy

- _Bien, quiero que dejes de ver a Tanya ahora mismo_ – me quede de piedra con el seño fruncido

- Porque? – se escucho un suspiro del otro lado

- Que pasa Emmett? Porque los cambios de planes? – pregunto mi padre

- _Pensábamos que ella ya no tenía ninguna relación con ellos, pero nos equivocamos... se está viendo con Félix_ – Carlisle se tenso _– esto ya no es un juego Carlisle, el zorro esta dentro_

- El zorro? Papá?

- _Bien, solo para eso llamaba... Edward aléjate de ella _– y corto

-Alejarme de ella... Ahora me lo dicen?! Acaso todo el sufrimiento que le cause a Bella fue por nada!? – me levante bruscamente pasando mis manos por mi pelo, esto no puede estar pasando. Había alejado a mi Bella, tanto que se iría del país, por nada?

- Edward, tienes que calmarte. Si Emmett dice que te alejes de ella es por algo

- Y una mierda! Papá, Bella se va! No voy a renunciar ahora! Descubriré lo que Tanya trama, no dejare que el sufrimiento de Bella sea en vano – mencione entre dientes

- Edward, te quiero lejos de ella! – se levanto acercándose pero me aleje

- Lo siento Papá – mencione en la puerta, di media vuelta y fui al ascensor sabía perfectamente que es lo que tenía que hacer

.~.~.~.

_**REVIEWS?**_

.~.~.~.

**:**Gracias por leer la historia!

**Jupy:**Nadie quiere ver sufrir a Bella u.u

**Robmy**: Cierto, veremos como se van desarrollando las cosas.

**DuLce aMoR:**Pobre Bells, la historia se va poniendo interesante a partir del otro cap!

**Gracias por sus reviews! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: La historia me pertenece. Personajes pertenecientes a Stephenie Meyer.  
>Todos humanos.<br>Summary: 3 Enfermeras enamoradas, un bombero, un policía y un doctor. El peligro los asecha B&E, E&R, J&A**

**Capitulo 9**

Jasper POV

- Lo sé, estaré en la comisaria en unos minutos – y corte el llamado. Todavía no podían encontrar ninguna prueba sobre el caso de mi hermana. Sacudiendo la cabeza me acerque a Rose y bese su frente – Volveré dentro de poco – le susurre. Salí de la habitación y fui hacia el elevador, pero unos sollozos me desviaron, camine hacia las escaleras de emergencia y me encontré con Alice, estaba sentada con su cara oculta entre sus rodillas – Alice... – la llame, ella dio un respingo pero no me miro, lentamente me acerque a ella y la abrase, al sentirme se escondió en mi pecho y lloro con más fuerza, estuvimos unos minutos en silencio hasta que ahora solo eran hipidos. – Que ocurrió?

- Lo mataron, Jazz – susurro

- A quien mataron? - la separe de mi cuerpo viéndola preocupada, pequeñas lagrimas volvieron a salir de sus ojos

- A Ian, mataron a Ian – mi cuerpo se congelo, a Ian? Al novio de Alice? Esto podrá solo ser una coincidencia?

- Cuando fue eso? Donde?

- Hoy, hoy lo encontraron en la carretera... – esto realmente me preocupo, me levante y saque mi teléfono

_- Jasper?_

- Emmett, ha ocurrido algo... y... y creo que... no lo sé, pero creo que tiene que... yo... se que quizás no tenga...

_- Hey, Jasper, tranquilo... que paso? Le paso algo a Rose? _

- No, no, Rosalie está estable... solo... han matado al amigo de Alice – del otro lado de la línea no se escucho nada, Alice solo me miraba confundida, claro... que tenía que ver Ian con lo de Rosalie? – Emmett?

_- Te llamo luego_ – y la línea murió

- Porque le cuentas a él? Que tiene que ver Rosalie con todo esto? – Ella se levanto y se acerco a mi exigiéndome – Jasper contéstame – la mire a los ojos y trague pesado

- No lo sé, solo... solo fue una corazonada, pero... creo que estoy en lo cierto, no sé qué mierda está pasando! – Golpee la pared con mi puño – hay alguien detrás de todo esto... alguien que esta lastimando gente

- Pero... pero Ian que tiene que ver? – susurro con voz entrecortada

- No lo sé, pequeña, no lo sé – la atraje a mí, mi celular volvió a sonar

- _Jasper, ve con Carlisle, tiene algo que decirles, y ve con _Alice – sin esperar más corto. Mire a la mujer a mi lado y suspire.

Alice POV

- No puedo creerlo... Carlisle, es decir, que Ian murió por mi culpa? – solté un gemido – si mi hermana no hubiera dicho nada... si ella, Ian estaría vivo

- No, Alice... escucha, tú no tienes la culpa, ni siquiera tu hermana, nadie tiene la culpa de que esta mujer sea una desquiciada

- Mato a mi madre, y trato de matar a mi hermana haciéndola sufrir primero – ambos nos giramos para ver a Jasper que estaba con las manos apoyadas en sus rodillas y miraba hacia el suelo, no alcanzaba a ver sus ojos, pero... su voz, su voz salió destilando ira y odio puro, mi cuerpo se estremeció y Carlisle lo miro con tristeza, pues claro... perdió a su padre, a su madre y ahora estuvo a punto de perder a su hermana, lo único que le quedaba por culpa de esta señora, trate de acercarme pero Carlisle me lo impidió negando con la cabeza. Mi amor, había sufrido tanto... – los matare, juro que los matare – sin esperar salió de la oficina

- Jasper!

- Es mejor dejarlo por ahora, Alice. Este demasiado dolido

- Porque no nos dijo antes? Al menos a él, fue su familia, ellos son los que más han sufrido!

- Lo sé, pero pensábamos que entre menos gente sabia menos daño... – el teléfono lo interrumpió – Bueno? – y no sé qué fue lo dijeron pero el teléfono cayo y el salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, preocupada lo seguí

- Carlisle?

- Mi hijo, mi hijo... – era lo único que repetía, mientras esperaba el ascensor

- Edward? – lagrimas empezaron a caer mientras apretaba repetitivamente el botón del ascensor. Este se abrió y nos adentramos.

Apenas llegamos abajo el corrió hacia la sala de quirófano.

- Que ha pasado? – le pregunte a Alex, que venia pálido

- Es Edward, llego con 2 balas en el cuerpo – solté un gritito llevando mis manos a la boca – uno en el estomago y uno por la espalda... esta muy mal – negando camino hacia la silla

- Alice! – me gire y venia Angela – como esta?

- Me acabo de enterar

- Es horrible – se llevo una mano a la boca – tenemos que avisarle a Bella

- Si, si, tienes razón – trate de llamarla pero no me contestaba el teléfono, sabía que aun estaba en mi casa. Así que apresurada Salí hacia mi auto y maneje.

- Bella! Bella! – grite apenas entre a mi departamento, ella salió del baño

- Disculpa por usar tu baño, necesitaba una ducha y yo...

- Bella... – ella dejo de hablar al escucharme y ver mi cara

- Que paso? – se acerco a mi preocupada – Alice, estas bien?

- No, no lo estoy, ha sido un día horrible... Ian ha muerto – ella abrió los ojos sorprendida

- Que? – susurro

- Murió Bella, y el que esta peligrando por su vida ahora, es Edward – ella dejo de respirar y salió corriendo a la pieza, la seguí y se estaba cambiando

- Que tiene? Que le paso?

- Le dispararon – ella soltó un gemido y paro de cambiarse, se sentó en mi cama y empezó a sollozar – amiga, tienes que apurarte... ahora mismo lo estaban operando – ella asintió y salimos

Emmett POV

- NO puedo creerlo! – golpee la puerta del departamento

- Es horrible – murmuro Black a mi lado, habíamos llegado tarde. Edward nos llamo de forma silenciosa... aun recuerdo cuando conteste el teléfono y nadie respondió, iba a colgar cuando la voz de Edward y Tanya sonaron. De seguro Edward había dejado el teléfono llamando a propósito, la tercera voz que escuche no la reconocí, y lo último que escuche fueron cinco disparos. Rastreamos el celular y llegamos acá. Lo primero que vimos fue el cuerpo de Tanya, con tres balazos uno en su estomago y el dos en su pecho, caminamos y encontramos a Edward pálido y escupiendo sangre. Nos sonrió antes de desvanecerse. Ahora solo estábamos nosotros con nuestros colegas para ver la escena del crimen, ninguna pista, sabíamos que había sido Félix, pero no teníamos ninguna prueba, el muy bastardo apenas disparo salió corriendo, milagrosamente las cámaras de vigilancia dejaron de grabar, no había portero... el muy desgraciado sabia como trabajar.

- Tiene que haber una pista, o algo! – camine y mire hacia todos lados con ojo clínico

- No hay nada – suspiro mi compañero – sabe manejarse en este tipo de situaciones, quizás a cuantas personas han matado – cerro los puños con fuerza – ahora es mejor que vayamos a la clínica, tu amiga debe estar desbastada... y alguien tendrá que contarle que esta pasando, es hora de hacer una reunión Emmett, todos se deben enterar- asentí, esto era culpa de nosotros, era mi culpa por haber mandando a Edward a la boca del lobo.

Bella POV

El camino a la clínica fue horrible, un silencio donde solo se escuchaban mis sollozos, apenas el auto se detuvo, baje corriendo.

- Como esta?! – le pregunte a Angela, ella negó con la cabeza

- NO sabemos nada aun – una señora se acerco a mí y me abrazo

- Mi hijo estará bien – era la madre de Edward, la abrace y ambas lloramos por la angustia de saber nada.

Estuvimos toda la noche esperando en la sala de espera, Esme se sentaba, caminaba, volvía a sentarse, yo estaba en un estado ausente, Angela venia cada vez que podía y nos traía café, Alice había ido a hacer sus turnos pero también bajaba. Eran las 7 de la mañana y apareció Emmett, apenas lo vi corrí hacia él y llore.

- Tranquila, estará bien, es un hombre fuerte

- Que está pasando? - Hipee – quien le hizo esto? – Esme se acerco para oír una respuesta

- Esperemos a que salga Carlisle y hablaremos – nosotros solo asentimos mientras nos volvíamos a sentar

Eran las 11 am cuando salieron varios doctores, con Esme nos levantamos apenas visualizamos a su esposo.

- Carlisle! – Ellos se abrazaron y lloraron – dime que está bien, dime que nuestro hijo está bien – lloraba mientras lo abrazaba fuerte

- Tranquila, cariño, Edward esta bien – por primera vez en horas, mis pulmones pudieron respirar tranquilos y el fuerte dolor de cabeza se fue

- OH Dios mío, gracias – susurro ella entre lagrimas

- No hubo perforación a ningún órgano vital, solo el pulmón derecho pero esta todo controlado, eso fue lo que hizo que la operación durara varias horas, y hubo algunos problemas, pero está bien, nuestro hijo esta bien, se va a recuperar, ya lo veras – ella asintió

- Podemos verlo?

- Dejemos que descanse, mi vida, ahora mismo está sedado, y estará así hasta mañana – ella volvió a asentir – Bella – me saludo y me abrazo – gracias por estar aquí, para el significa mucho – dudaba eso, pero solo me limite a asentir – Emmett – saludo a mi amigo que se encontraba detrás de mi

- Tenemos que conversar Carlisle – el rubio asintió – y ustedes tienen que estar presente – se dirigió a mí y a Esme.

Caminamos a la oficina de Carlisle y me lleve una sorpresa.

- Que hacen ustedes aquí? – hablo Carlisle por mi

~O.O~LEAN ABAJO!~O.O~

CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!

Gracias por toooooodos los reviews *-* Me emociona esto XD

Perdón por no actualizar antes :c ... Tontas clases u.u

Nos estamos leyendo!

Y lean mis otras historias jojo :B


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: La historia me pertenece. Personajes pertenecientes a Stephenie Meyer.  
>Todos humanos.<br>Summary: 3 Enfermeras enamoradas, un bombero, un policía y un doctor. El peligro los asecha B&E, E&R, J&A

Mi Medicina

**Capitulo 10**

- Papá? Mamá? – corrí hacia ellos y los abrace

- Oh mi niña, estas bien – susurro mama entre lagrimas

- Isabella – susurro mi padre mientras me abrazaba con fuerza

- Charles, que sorpresa – hablo Esme – Renee

- Esme, querida – ambas se abrazaron – lamento lo de Edward

- Esta bien, mi hijo se está recuperando

- Es un hombre fuerte – ella asintió y se volvieron a abrazar

- Carlisle, amigo – él y mi padre se dieron un abrazo y unas palmadas bien fuertes en la espalda

- Charlie

Jasper POV

- Jasper – me sobresalte al escuchar la voz de Alice – sabía que estarías acá – sonrió con tristeza

- Si – musite volviendo a mirar a Rosalie

- Jasper, Carlisle nos llama... ha pasado algo terrible

- Que ocurrió? – me tense, alguien mas había muerto?

- Le han disparado a Edward – mi cuerpo se tenso, le había agarrado un gran cariño a Edward, era el médico de mi hermana y varias veces nos quedábamos conversando cuando la venia a examinar

- El...

- No, ya está fuera de peligro – asentí suspirando – pero nos llaman en la oficina de Carlisle, esta Emmett – Apenas escuche el nombre del bombero, me levante, si él estaba aquí era por algo importante

- Vamos – ella asintió y tomo mi mano, este acto me sorprendió y la mire

- Ya sabes lo que siento por ti – se sonrojo – pero no es momento de hablar de eso – rio sin gracia, y me guio. Llegamos frente a una puerta donde decía "Dr. C. Cullen" golpeo y la abrió - Permiso, nos llamaban? – Alice se asomo por la puerta y nos adentramos. Había varia gente, estaba Bella, que se encontraba sentada en el costado de un sillón en el cual estaba una señora de pelo más claro y ojos azules, detrás de ella un hombre que por el parecido podría decir que es el padre de Bella, y como estaba detrás del sillón con sus manos en el hombro de esa mujer, supuse que era la madre de la castaña. También estaba el Dr. Carlisle junto a otra señora de pelo color caramelo, su esposa, sentados en un sillón, por ultimo Emmett.

- Bueno, supongo que todos saben sobre lo que ocurrió hace años – Bella negó con la cabeza, y el bombero suspiro dejando que Carlisle relatara eso.

Ella soltaba pequeños jadeos y miraba desde su padre a su madre, ellos estaban con la cabeza agachada. También le contaron sobre el plan que tenían contra Tanya, esta vez pequeñas lágrimas caían de sus mejillas.

-... Entonces, Edward se enfureció cuando le pedimos que no siguiera con el tema de Tanya, dijo que no iba a dejar que tu dolor fuera en vano, y salió.

- Lo más seguro es que después de eso haya ido hacia el departamento de Tanya, donde ocurrió todo, no sabemos con exactitud que fue, ya que solo se escuchaban murmullos. Pero sabemos que el otro hombre con el que estaba Tanya en ese lugar era Félix...

- No puedo creerlo...

- Lo siguiente que escuchamos fueron los disparos, apenas lo sentimos corrimos hacia el lugar y encontramos el cuerpo de Tanya – Esme y Carlisle se estremecieron, supongo que conocían de antes a la mujer por la relación que mantuvo en el pasado con Edward – y encontramos a Edward... herido.

- Todo esto es por culpa de...

- No sabes cómo nos arrepentimos de eso querida – hablo su padre – cuando tomamos esa decisión fue pensando en el bien de Cayo, ninguno quería hacer este tipo de daño... era nuestro amigo.

- Es decir, que... todo lo que me dijo Edward...

- Lo hubieras visto, cielo, ese día de la discusión en su oficina... – Esme lloro – nunca lo había visto tan mal, ni siquiera cuando se fue al extranjero a estudiar y dejo a Tanya... el realmente no lo decía en serio, Isabella. El dijo todo eso con el dolor de su alma, pero todos estaban convencidos que era por tu bien

- Y le vamos a agradecer ese gesto toda nuestra vida – hablo la madre de Bella tomando la mano de la esposa de Carlisle

La castaña se levanto y salió de la habitación, dejándonos a todos en silencio.

- Que haremos?

- Eso déjenmelo a mí, no descansare hasta ver a esa familia detrás de las rejas... o mejor aún, metros bajo tierra –hablo Emmett con voz fría

- Yo te puedo ayudar – se giro a mirarme y negó – porque?

- Eres de la policía, todo lo que investigue llegara a sus manos

- Eso no es cierto! Déjamelo a mí

- Lo siento, Jasper... pero... tengo una idea mejor – sonrió – ven conmigo al FBI

~o.o~

Bella POV

- Tonto, idiota, imbécil... – susurraba mientras acariciaba sus cabellos, como pudo mentirme de esa manera? Como pudo exponer su vida de esta forma? – es que no pensaste en mi? – solloce

- Bella... – solloce aun mas cuando sus hermosos ojos se abrieron y sonrió – mi amor...

- Sh... Tranquilo, no te esfuerces... – el sonrió y volvió a dormir.

Todo este tiempo... todos estos malos entendidos habían sucedido por que el quería defenderme. Como puedes llegar amar tanto... tanto como para arriesgar tu propia felicidad? Sonreí, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo por él.

- Pero miren que ternura – me sobresalte y me gire para ver a un gran hombre vestido de etiqueta – tú debes ser Isabella Swan

- Lo siento señor, no puede estar aquí. No es horario de visita – podría ser algún amigo de Edward... pero había algo en el...

- Oh, no, no vengo de visita, de hecho venia a terminar algo que quedo inconcluso – sonrió de forma siniestra mirando a Edward. Mis ojos se abrieron... no puede ser

- Volturi...

- Oh, así que tus padres ya te han contado todo... sí, soy Félix Volturi, un gusto – empecé a jadear en busca de aire mientras trataba de ocultar a Edward detrás de mi – Esto si es que tener buena suerte, dos pájaros de un tiro – sonrió – Una Swan y un Cullen, que maravilla – volvió a sonreír – lamento decirte esto Isabella... pero... – justo en ese momento se abrió la puerta

- Bella pensé... Oh, señor no es hora de visitas – Angela miro de forma reprochable a Félix y el arrugo el ceño – Carlisle viene enseguida, está hablando con Richard sobre el estado de Edward – asentí sin poder decir nada, ella me miro confundida y se giro – creo haberle dicho...

- La escuche – le interrumpió – saldré enseguida, solo venia a ver como se encontraba mi amigo Edward, pero me lleve una sorpresa aun mejor, me encontré con _Bella _– sonrió –que dices, me acompañas a un café? – su mirada decía "no te atrevas a contradecirme" así que asentí

- Oh, bien... nos vemos Bells – asentí, después de que salió. El me tomo rápidamente del brazo y me saco de la habitación

- Si no quieres que me devuelva y le dé un tiro en la cabeza a Cullen, camina en silencio – jadee

Alice POV

- No puedo creer que todo esto esté ocurriendo – musito Renne Swan. Esto parecía una pesadilla. Ian muerto, Rosalie y Edward hospitalizados... quien sigue? Sacudí mi cabeza

- Tenemos que estar alertas

- Tienes razón. Jasper y Emmett comentaron eso. No debemos andar solos por ahí

- Lo sé, al menos Bella se ha estado quedando conmigo estos últimos días

- Eso me tranquiliza – sonrió – hablando de Bella, donde estará?

- Debe estar en la habitación de Edward – sonreí – ahora que sabe la verdad, lo más seguro es que no se separe de el

- Tienes razón – rio – vamos entonces, también me gustaría saber cómo sigue – nos encaminamos hacia allá. En el lugar nos encontramos con Esme que había bajado unos minutos antes – Hola querida

- Hola – nos saludo sin soltar la mano de su hijo

- Como se encuentra? – me acerque para revisar sus equipos de monitoreo

- Carlisle hablo con Richard, su médico, y dice que está estable, pero aun así tiene que tener cuidado. Dice que lo mejor es tenerlo sedado otro día mas por el dolor – susurro acariciando sus cabellos

- Woah, mucha gente aquí – comento divertida Angela

- Hey Angie, te presento a la señora Renne Swan, es la madre de Bella – ellas se saludaron – no la has visto?

- Estaba aquí hace una hora, con un amigo de Edward

- Amigo? – Pregunto confundida Esme – Edward no tiene amigos aquí, es decir, todos los que tiene son los que trabajan en el hospital, exceptuando a Jasper y Emmett.

- Uh... eso es lo que él ha dicho. Era tan grande como Emmett – frunció el seño – aunque no me agrado mucho – la señora Cullen quedo confundida – en fin, tengo trabajo que hacer. Un gusto señora Swan

- Un amigo...

- Esto no me gusta Esme, ahora más que nunca debemos ser precavidos con todo

- Tienes razón Renne, hablare con Carlisle para que pueda revisar las cintas de seguridad – estuve un rato más y después fui a hacer mis rondas, preguntándome, donde estaba Bella?

Jasper POV

- Bien, ahora eres todo un detective, gracias a mis contactos no hace falta tanto papeleo – comento Emmett

- De acuerdo, ahora dime que es lo que has encontrado

- Bien, primero tenemos estas fotos de los Volturi, ella es Heidi – era una imagen de una rubia hermosa, elegante y se notaba que venía de una familia adinerada – es hermosa, si. Pero lo bastante peligrosa como para tenerla bien alejada amigo – asentí – este es Demetri, su hermano mellizo – era un hombre rubio, vestía de forma informal – es el que más está alejado de los negocios familiares, ambos tienen 27. Después están los gemelos de 17 – había una imagen con una chica rubia y pálida con un violín y un chico con una flauta de los mismos rasgos – ellos son apenas unos chiquillos y han estado encerrados en un instituto desde que falleció Cayo y por último el jefe, Félix – la foto mostraba a un hombre con traje de etiqueta tan alto como Emmett y con pelo oscuro – ese es nuestro hombre, el que le disparo a Edward, mato a Tanya... y creemos que es el causante de lo que le paso a Rosalie – mi mirada se torno roja, ese bastardo... ese bastardo es el que la violo

- Lo encontraremos, aunque sea lo último que hagamos, aunque me lleve toda mi vida encontrarlo, lo hare

- Y tienes mi ayuda hermano

Mi celular empezó a sonar y vi el ID

- Es Alice – le comente a Emmett – Allie?

- _Jasper, puedes venir con Emmett? Creo que Bella está en peligro..._

- Como dices? – me levante y le hice un gesto a Emmett de que me siguiera

_- Angela nos comento que vino un hombre a ver a Edward diciendo que era su amigo, y ella estaba con el... desde eso nadie la ha visto y ya han pasado 4 horas... creíamos que ver los videos de seguridad ayudarían... pero no hay nada, no hay anda grabado_ – mire a Emmett

- Estaremos en unos minutos – colgué sin despedirme – Emm, se acaba de repetir lo de las cámaras... – el me miro frunciendo el ceño – en la clínica, las cámaras no grabaron nada y... Emmett, creo que Félix Volturi tiene a Bella

.~.~.~.

_REVIEWS?_

.~.~.~.

PERDON LA DEMORA D:


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: La historia me pertenece. Personajes pertenecientes a Stephenie Meyer.  
>Todos humanos.<br>Summary: 3 Enfermeras enamoradas, un bombero, un policía y un doctor. El peligro los asecha B&E, E&R, J&A

Mi Medicina

**Capitulo 11**

- Ya han caído dos, y tenemos a una. Solo faltan dos más

- No puedo creerlo! – Emmett golpeo la mesa y se acerco al guardia – como es esto posible? Como es posible que nadie se haya dado cuenta de que las cámaras no estaban grabando?!

- No lo sé, señor – respondió sudando

- Usted está involucrado – hablo el rubio, y el hombre empezó a negar – claro que si, cuanto le pagaron? – Emmett, ya cansado lo tomo de la camisa y lo acorralo contra la pared. El guardia de seguridad volvió a negar tratando de soltarse, pero el grandote lo tenía bien firme

– Si no me dice ahora mismo quien le pago, será acusado de cómplice de un secuestro, si habla ahora... lo dejare sin cargos en su contra

- No lo sé! No lo sé! El solo se acerco y me pago 500 dólares! Por apagar las cámaras por una hora! Lo juro, lo juro! Yo no sé nada de un secuestro! – el pelinegro lo soltó y trago todas las ganas de golpearlo

- Jasper, vámonos – el rubio asintió – no sirve de nada ver las grabaciones, las cámaras de la clínica han sido compradas – escupió mirando al guardia, que temblaba de pies a cabeza

- Eso es! – ambos se giraron para ver al rubio – las cámaras de la clínica, pero... las del estacionamiento? – Emmett lo miro por un segundo y actuó

- Tu, imbécil, muéstrame ahora las grabaciones del estacionamiento – el hombre que se había dado cuenta que era mejor hacer caso a todo lo que el ordenaba, asintió y corrió

- Es-esta es la del ascensor del estacionamiento subterráneo – los hombres asintieron y lo vieron, ahí estaba Félix Vulturi junto a una Bella, el iba muy pegado a su espalda y ella caminaba con dificultad, cambiaron de cámara y los vieron subirse a un auto negro, Emmett maldijo, era el mismo que habían usado el día que había atacado a Rosalie

- Lo tenemos, quiero una copia de ese video – el hombre asintió trabajando en ello – Jasper, llama a Rogers y dile que busquen el auto con esta patente – El rubio saco su teléfono y llamo – te tengo

- Que averiguaron? – pregunto Renne apenas los oficiales entraron – Emmett?

- Bella fue secuestrada por Félix – las mujeres soltaron un gemido y los hombres se tensaron – creo que debería cambiar de guardia Señor Cullen

- Pero como pudo entrar así como así a la clínica! – reclamo Renne

- Creemos que su objetivo era Edward – Esme soltó un jadeo – ya que es allí donde los vieron, pero la llegada de una enfermera lo alerto, pero no salió con las manos vacías

- Que creen que le hará a mi hija? – pregunto Swan

- No lo sé, señor. No lo se

- Lo que no entiendo, es porque fue directamente hacia Edward que estaba en un área muy restringida y no hacia Rosalie – Jasper se tenso por la pregunta de Alice

- Creo que no sabe que ella sobrevivió al incendio – todos se sorprendieron

- Eso tiene lógica, si el... si el abuso sexualmente de Rosalie, puede que...

- Que él, que? – pregunto Swan viendo a su amigo con los ojos abiertos de par en par

- Félix, Félix es el que abuso sexualmente de mi hermana – la voz de Jasper sonaba tranquila, pero sus nudillos estaban blancos por la rabia contenida

- Eso no! No! – Grito Renne levantándose – mi hija no! Charlie! Tienes que hacer algo

- Emmett... – murmuro con voz de suplica – por favor... salva a mi hija

- Lo hare, señor Swan. Solo espero llegar a tiempo – todos se tensaron – bien, les informare apenas tenga novedades, con su permiso – se retiro seguido por Jasper – Bien, Hale, vamos a ver si Rogers consiguió algo, espero poder agarrar a ese hijo de puta antes de que le toque un cabello a Bells.

- Vamos a pasar a Rosalie y a Edward a las habitaciones más cercanas a mi oficina, quiero tenerlos bien vigilados – Alice asintió – ve a preparar todo, llamare enseguida para que suban a mi hijo

- Claro, señor – se retiro y suspiro, miraba hacia todos lados... no podía evitar pensar que en cualquier momento un hombre se detendría delante de ella y se la llevaría lejos. Carlisle la saco del área de emergencia ya que podía entrar cualquiera, ahora se encargaría de Edward y de Rosalie solamente, así los mantendría vigilados.

- Alice – ella se giro y se encontró con James – sabes dónde puedo encontrar a Bella? La señora Marie Swan necesita verla – ella negó, no podía decirle a nadie que su amiga había sido secuestrada, menos a su abuela – bien, entonces iré por el señor Swan, sabes dónde puedo encontrarlo?

- La última vez que lo vi estaba en la oficina de Carlisle – el asintió y se retiro

- Alice – ella dio un saltito y se giro asustada

- Edward – lo traían en la camilla, aun estaba algo ido por la medicina para el dolor

- Alice... Bella... – ella tembló y se encogió de hombros

- Debe... debe de estar dando rondas – el asintió y volvió a dormir. Ben, que era el enfermero que lo llevaba, la saludo _"Esto es estúpido, Alice. Estas muriendo de miedo por nada"_, pensó – Ben, iré enseguida, primero pasare a revisar a Rosalie

- Claro, no te preocupes

- Señor Cullen, Edward está despierto y no nos deja suministrarle nada – Carlisle miro ceñudo al enfermero y fue con él hacia el cuarto de su hijo

- Te dije que no Jessica!

- Edward! – llamo apenas entro, su hijo estaba sentado con una mueca de dolor, esta sudando y su mano estaba aferrada a su hombro

- Papá – se quejo – pueden dejarnos solos? – los enfermeros miraron a su jefe en busca de una orden y el asintió – donde esta Bella? – fue directo al grano

- Hijo... debes permitir que te mediquen...

- Donde esta Bella? – lo interrumpió – llámala enseguida, le pedí a Jessica que la buscara y me dijo que no aparece desde ayer, que nadie sabe nada de ella, donde esta?

- Ella... ella viajo a Europa, pensé que ya te lo había dicho – se sintió horrible por estar mintiéndole de esa forma, pero era lo mejor para su salud, si se enteraba de lo de Bella, el no dudaría por ir a buscarla, y en su estado no es lo más adecuado

- Que? Eso no es cierto, yo la escuche...

- Hijo, estabas bajo los efectos de la droga

- No, no, no...

- Lo siento, no pudimos detenerla. Bella se fue – el hizo una mueca y pequeñas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos – Edward...

- Déjame solo... por favor – su padre asintió

- Primero déjame administrarte...

- Déjame solo! – le grito, empezó a jadear por el esfuerzo y un fuerte dolor le llego al cuerpo

- Edward, soy tu medico...

- Vete! Lárgate! – le gritaba, su padre llamo a unos enfermeros y estos fueron en su ayuda, su hijo puso resistencia pero su condición no lo dejaba defenderse, y el pudo inyectarle. Agradeciendo la ayuda, despacho a los enfermeros. Ya solos se sentó y se aferro a la mano de su hijo

- Lo siento... – sollozo

- McCarty, tengo información

- Sorpréndeme Rogers

- La patente le pertenece a Demetri Vulturi, como habíamos dicho, la última vez que se vio el auto ante las cámaras de seguridad de las calles fue afuera de la clínica, de ahí desapareció

- Como que desapareció, es un auto por el amor de Dios, no puede desaparecer

- Aquí es donde entra la información, entraron a un estacionamiento a tres cuadras de la clínica, y después de eso volvieron a salir tres autos del mismo modelo, mismo color, pero los tres con diferentes placas

- Maldito! Cambio la patente – escupió Jasper

- Así es, y los tres tienen los vidrios tintados. Por lo que le seguí el rastro a los tres, y todos se fueron a hoteles diferentes. Uno en el Hatson, el otro en The Crown y el último a Stonner. Mandamos a hombres a investigar para ver si en alguno se está quedando Vulturi

- Y?

- Lo siento Emmett, en ninguno esta, ni siquiera con el nombre de Isabella Swan – el moreno golpeo la mesa con fuerza. Los tres hombres se quedaron viendo el video que habían sestado revisando del estacionamiento de la clínica, hasta que Jasper vio algo

- Alto ahí! Ese no es el auto que vimos salir – los otros dos hombres se giraron a verlo confundido

- De que hablas?

- Mira sus aros! Las ruedas, esas no están en ninguno de los tres vehículos que salieron – los dos hombres revisaron y era cierto – esto quiere decir que algo le hicieron al auto o ellos aun no salían

- Pudieron haberle cambiado el color, o... simplemente le cambiaron las llantas Hale

- No, no... Tiene razón – hablo el moreno – creo que la segunda opción es la más factible, quizás no son tres autos los que son iguales, sino cuatro, y el ultimo aun no sale – Rogers frunció el ceño y volvió a ver la cinta del estacionamiento publico

- Veamos... – empezaron a ver y ahí estaba, habían salido dos horas después que los otros tres autos – Bingo, buen ojo Hale – el rubio asintió con una sonrisa

- Muy bien, sigamos a este... – lo siguieron con la ayuda de las cámaras – te tengo Vulturi – rápidamente se levantaron. Jasper fue interrumpido por su celular

- Alice?

_- Jasper! Es Rosalie... acaba de despertar_

.~.~.~.

_REVIEWS?_

.~.~.~.

QUE LO DISFRUTEN :D


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: La historia me pertenece. Personajes pertenecientes a Stephenie Meyer.  
>Todos humanos.<br>Summary: 3 Enfermeras enamoradas, un bombero, un policía y un doctor. El peligro los asecha B&E, E&R, J&A

Mi Medicina

**Capitulo 12**

- Como esta!? – pregunto tomando sus cosas y corriendo hacia el estacionamiento donde estaba su moto. El moreno lo vio preocupado y lo siguió

- _Esta... Esta en estado de shock, creo, no me ha respondido a nada de lo que le pregunto, creo que es mejor que vengas lo antes posible_

- Voy en camino – colgó sin despedirse y se monto a su motocicleta

- Jasper! – el rubio miro al grandote - que ocurre?

- Es Rosalie, despertó

- Despertó? – el rubio asintió – de acuerdo, ve... yo, yo iré con los demás

- Lo siento, pero es mi hermana y...

- Entiendo, hombre. No te preocupes – Él sabía lo que se sentía, en ese momento lo único que quería hacer era dejar todo tirado e ir a ver como estaba su ángel, pero tenía trabajo que hacer antes – ve, te llamare por cualquier cosa – el rubio asintió, se puso el casco y partió – espero que todo esté bien – murmuro antes de volver a entrar para preparar todo.

- Has dicho que Rosalie despertó? – pregunto Carlisle levantándose rápidamente para ir a evaluarla el mismo

- Así es

- Alice, como reacciono?

- Con demasiada calma, de hecho cuando yo llegue ya estaba despierta, trate de hablar con ella, pero no me responde solo mira a la nada – el rubio se preocupo y camino mas rápido. Al entrar estaba la joven rubia mirando a la ventana desde su cama. A estas alturas solo tenía vendas en su mano y pies, la venda de la cabeza se la habían retirado y el oxigeno también.

- Hola Rosalie – la rubia lo miro y asintió para volver a su pose inicial – necesito revisarte para ver tu estado – ella volvió a asentir – bien, quiero que te sientes – la mujer lo hizo y lo miro sin expresión. El rubio reviso sus pulmones, su cabeza, su mano y su pies – y por ultimo tu vista – la reviso y se alegro de que no haya ninguna secuela - muy bien, estas completamente sana – "_lo que es un milagro_" pensó. – Rosalie, puedes hablar? – Ella solo lo miro y lo miro – de acuerdo – se levanto y miro a Alice que había estado viendo todo preocupada y nerviosa – Alice, sigue con los mismos medicamentos y solo baja la dosis. Volveré en unas horas

- De acuerdo – el hombre se despidió de ambas mujeres y salió – Rose, porque no me hablas? – la rubia solo la ignoro.

- Rosalie! – ambas se giraron y vieron al rubio – Rose! – el se acerco corriendo y la tomo entre sus brazos – Rosie... – susurro en su cabellos, ella que había quedado sorprendida, sollozo y lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas – sh... tranquila, todo estará bien... no dejare que nadie te vuelva a lastimar, lo juro – Alice que se había emocionado, se giro para darles privacidad, pero un grito horrible la alerto – Rose!? – la mujer se aferraba a la camisa de su hermano y gritaba con todas sus fuerzas, mientras tenia la mirada perdida – Rosalie! Rosalie!

- A un lado, Jasper! – Alice había apretado el botón para llamar a alguien más, por suerte Carlisle no estaba tan lejos y volvió enseguida

- Que ocurre!? Rosalie... Rosalie – trataba de llamar su atención pero ella solo gritaba tanteando el aire

- Que le sucede!? Que le pasa?! – preguntaba su hermano preocupado

- Esta teniendo un ataque de pánico, hay que darle un tranquilizante, Alice

- Si – la pelinegra corrió y cuando todo estaba listo, Carlisle le pidió ayuda al rubio. Ya administrado, los gritos empezaron a bajar de nivel hasta que la joven había quedado dormida

- Que fue todo eso? – Pregunto Jasper, angustiado – porque reacciono así?

- Debería de haberlo hecho desde el principio, pero creo que aun no asimilaba las cosas o no recordaba nada, lo que ella vivió fue un trauma, Jasper. Cualquier persona hubiera tenido un ataque de este tipo al despertar después de un episodio como ese – el rubio asintió sentándose al lado de su hermana – para cuando despierte, ya estará más tranquila

- Gracias

- Descuida, también hablare con uno de los psicólogos del hospital...

- Psicólogo? – pregunto el rubio

- Lo necesitara – dicho esto se marcho

- Lo siento... – susurro murmuro el rubio

- Descuida no es tu culpa

- Debí de haber estado aquí cuando ella despertó, y yo...

- Estas trabajando en encontrar al culpable de esto, Jasper. Estoy segura que ella lo entenderá – le sonrió – ahora debo irme, vendré en unos minutos - el rubio asintió – bien, nos vemos

- Como dices!?

- No hay nadie jefe, pero... hubieron personas acá – Emmett apretó los puños – llegamos tarde

- Pero, como puede estar pasando esto!? Hace unos minutos estaban aquí y... – Jacob que había estado investigando en terreno se acerco y lo aparto – que pasa?

- Creo que tenemos un problema, uno muy grabe

- De que hablas?

- Emmett, creo que Vulturi tiene un infiltrado

- Que intentas decir!? – pregunto enfadado

- Que uno de nuestros hombres nos está traicionando y le está entregando información a Félix – Emmett miro a los cinco hombres que tenía delante de él. Primero estaba Rogers, pero lo dudaba... el estuvo todo el tiempo con el después de saber la ubicación... no, no, cuando Jasper recibió la llamada estuvo los minutos suficientes para poder hacer una llamada

- Rayos! – siguió maldiciendo por lo bajo, todos sus hombres eran sospechosos. Menos Jasper y Jacob. Los sospechosos, negó con la cabeza, ni siquiera podía confiar en su equipo, Rogers, Sanders, Smith, Collins y Adams. – no puedo creerlo! – se quejo – BIEN TODOS! NO HAY NADA MAS QUE HACER AQUI! VAMOS – todos asintieron y se retiraron

- Volveré después para ver si encuentro algo – Emmett asintió – ahora, solo mantén la información para nosotros

- Igual los voy a necesitar, Black, necesito un especialista en cada área – frunció el ceño – necesito hablar con Rogers ahora, para que vea las cámaras de seguridad y...

- Descuida, tengo a la gente adecuada para eso – sonrió – tu solo confía en mi, te llamare en unas horas cuando tena todo listo – el grandote asintió, solo rezando para que Bella se encuentre bien, sabía que con los Vulturi el tiempo era oro.

- Oye Angela – murmuro Edward recostado

- Si? – aunque ella se preocupo por él, aun seguía resentida por lo sucedido con Tanya y la abuela de Isabella

- Sabes donde esta Bella? – ella lo miro sorprendida, porque preguntaría por ella? Encogiéndose de hombros negó – te dijo algo sobre algún viaje?

- Bella de viaje? No, no me comento nada – el asintió rendido, nadie sabía nada, nadie le otorgaba la información necesaria, o quizás, Bella les había pedido que no lo hicieran. Abrumado se giro en la cama para mirar la ventana. Que podía hacer? Como podía comunicarse con ella? – bien, todo está bien por ahora, solo no vuelvas a agitarte si quieres que te mandemos a dormir de nuevo – el asintió y la mujer se retiro

- Genial – murmuro hastiado por tener que estar en esa habitación

- Hey, puedo pasar? – giro su cabeza y vio al rubio

- Hey, Jasper, como estas? – el rubio hizo una mueca y se sentó en el sillón

- Rosalie despertó

- En serio!? – pregunto sorprendido enderezándose – eso es genial! La revisaron, alguna secuela? – el rubio negó – y como esta psicológicamente, supongo que el despertar no fue muy bueno – ambos hicieron una mueca de preocupación, era obvio que su despertar no sería el mejor – tuvo una crisis?

- Si, un ataque de pánico o algo así – murmuro

- Oh, era algo que se esperaba – comento – lo siento, yo soy su doctor era mi deber...

- Descuida, la atendió tu padre. Así que supongo que está bien, no te preocupes – el cobrizo asintió. El silencio fue interrumpido por el celular del rubio

- Bueno?... Como dices?! No había nadie?!... Ósea que todo el show no nos sirvió de nada!... ella está bien, solo tuvo una pequeña crisis, pero está durmiendo ahora... qué ocurre?... Que!? Estas seguro!?... claro, claro, iré enseguida, Rosalie no despertara hasta mañana... – el rubio se levanto caminando hacia la puerta, Edward se despidió con la mano – tendremos que actuar rápido Emmett, Bella no tiene mucho tiempo... – el cobrizo abrió los ojos sorprendido "_Bella?"_ - ... tenemos que volver y ver los videos de seguridad y... – la voz del rubio se perdió al otro lado de la puerta. Angustiado trato de averiguar qué era lo que le ocurría a Bella, se sentó en la cama y tomo su bata, haciendo una mueca de dolor por la herida en su hombro y abdomen

- Jasper! – lo llamo con un gemido – Jasper! – pero nadie se acerco, aun preocupado, se levanto y camino arrastrando sus pies sin fuerza – Jasper! – llego a la puerta y la abrió gritando – Jasper!

- Edward! – Alice se acerco rápidamente hacia el – en que estas pensando!? Vuelve a la cama!

- Alice, llama a Jasper, dile que venga enseguida, llámalo!

- Que? Primero tienes que ir a la cama y des-

- Que no escuchas?! Llama a Jasper! Algo le ocurrió a Bella – la pelinegra se tenso y lo miro sorprendida – tu sabes...

- Edward, vuelve a tu cuarto

- Tu sabes, maldita sea! Dime ahora mismo!

- Yo... – miro a todos lados rogando que en ese momento apareciera Carlisle

- Alice!

- De acuerdo! de acuerdo! te diré pero vuelve a la cama! – la miro por un minuto y asintió, con esfuerzo de ambos volvieron al cuarto y Edward volvió a su posición inicial

- Ahora dime, que ocurre, que es lo que me ocultan!? – hizo una meuca

- Veras, creo que no soy la persona correcta en decirte esto y...

- Y una mierda! Dime ahora mismo Alice, o te juro que me levantare e iré hasta la casa de Jasper para que me cuente la verdad

- Esta bien – suspiro rendida "_Carlisle me matara"_ – veras... Jasper ahora trabaja con Emmett

- Es oficial?

- Detective – él la miro sorprendido y asintió – y... bueno, cuando te paso todo esto, Bella vino corriendo a verte. Estaba muy preocupada por ti – el pecho del cobrizo se inflo de alegría – y te acompaño, en ningún momento se separo de ti

- Entonces no era un sueño, ella en verdad estuvo conmigo, ella no viajo a Europa

- Exacto, y bueno... ella estaba contigo cuando... cuando...

- Cuando, qué? – pregunto desesperado

- Cuando Volturi entro a tu habitación – la respiración de Edward se empezó a volver errante – si no te calmas no seguiré! – le amenazo, el trato de controlarse

- Que sucedió?

- ÉL... él se la llevo Edward, Félix Vulturi se llevo a Bella...

.~.~.~.

_REVIEWS?_

.~.~.~.

QUE LO DISFRUTEN :D


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: La historia me pertenece. Personajes pertenecientes a Stephenie Meyer.  
>Todos humanos.<br>Summary: 3 Enfermeras enamoradas, un bombero, un policía y un doctor. El peligro los asecha B&E, E&R, J&A

**Mi Medicina**

**Capitulo 13**

- Que has dicho? – susurro mirándola ausente

- Que Félix se la llevo, Edward – el negó varias veces

- Tengo que hablar con Emmett, tengo que hablar ahora mismo con el – miraba hacia todos lados en busca de algo – un teléfono, necesito un teléfono – su respiración era entrecortada

- Edward, tranquilízate, Emmett ya está trabajando el ello, la están buscando

- No entiendes, no entiendes! Félix es el que mato a Ian y el responsable de lo que le paso a Rosalie! Si el... si el le hace lo mismo a Bella... – lagrimas caían de sus ojos

- Edward... – susurro, apresurada le paso su teléfono al cobrizo

- Emmett? Es Edward...

- Lo sabia! – golpeo la mesa, en ese momento entro el rubio a la oficina – Jasper! Como esta Rosalie?

- Sufrió una crisis y la tuvieron que sedar – comento con un suspiro – pero está bien, no hay secuelas, solo las psicológicas. Y como vas? Los encontraste?

- Nada aun – negó – pero me acaba de llamar Edward, Félix confeso que él es el culpable de lo de Ian y Rosalie

- Hijo de puta! – Golpeo la pared – tenemos que encontrarlo, Emmett. Sea como sea

- Lo sé, hermano – golpeo su hombro – bien, esto es lo que tenemos... Jacob me consiguió un nuevo grupo, pero trabajaremos de forma privada con ellos

- Estas seguro que podemos confiar en Black?

- Sí, estoy seguro – sonrió – es amigo mío desde el instituto

- Muy bien, entonces cuando empezamos?

- Gracias, Allie... – sonrió

- No te preocupes, lo importante es que están trabajando en el caso y sé que tendrán éxito – sonrió – muy bien, joven! Tienes que descansar, y ten fe de que la encontraran.

- Si – sonrió – se que lo harán – la pelinegra asintió y salió de la habitación. El cobrizo espero 15 minutos y se cambio – tengo que salir de aquí...

- Señor Cullen?

- Alice?

- Edward, se entero sobre Bella

- Como?! – se levanto apresurado

- Escucho a Jasper hablar sobre el tema e insistió en que le contara todo

- Esta bien, tarde o temprano se enteraría – le sonrió para tranquilizarla – ha terminado tu turno, ve a descansar. Han sido muchas emociones últimamente – ella asnito y se despidió

Ya afuera camino hacia su coche, se monto y paso a un supermercado para comprar algunas cosas que le hacían falta en su cocina.

- Que tenga un buen día – le sonrió la cajera

- Gracias!

Salió y abrió el maletero para echar las bolsas cuando sintió algo en su espalda, soltó un jadeo

- Camina lentamente y entra al auto, un movimiento brusco y boom! – Alice asintió y camino, ya al frente del volante miro por el espejo y miro hacia el asiento trasero y se sorprendió en ver a una mujer hermosa, rubia con piel de porcelana – Hola, Alice – un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo- ahora enciende el motor y toma la calle principal... ahora – lo ultimo lo dijo mientras sacaba su arma y apuntaba la sien de la pelinegra, ella con lagrimas en los ojos y manos temblorosas obedeció.

Con indicaciones llegaron a una casa a las afueras de la ciudad, la mujer le hizo dar varias vueltas innecesarias y tardaron al menos dos a tres horas en llegar.

- Apaga el motor y entrégame las llaves... gracias – sonrió – y ahora esperaras a que yo baje... sal – le insistió ya afuera apuntándole en la cabeza. La casa era de dos pisos entremedio de arboles, oculta, incluso el camino era de tierra.

- Vaya, vaya... veo que lo lograste Heidi – los recibió un hombre alto y fornido, casi tanto como Emmett, y Alice lo supo... Félix, su cuerpo se estremeció y empezó a buscar a Bella a su alrededor

- No entiendo porque no lo podías hacer tu – comento empujando a la pelinegra hacia un sillón – quieta – la amenazo

- Gracias a Cullen tengo a todos sobre mi – escupió

- Como sea, solo dame la maldita chequera electrónica – comento rodando los ojos

- Esto deberías hacerlo por nuestros padres, no por dinero – le reprocho tirando la tarjeta, ella bufo y salió de la casa – bien, que hare contigo? – Alice que se había mantenido callada cerró los ojos, el rio y la tomo por el brazo. Caminaron hacia un subterráneo y la tiro desde la escalera - ya veré que hacer contigo

La pelinegra sollozo cuando escucho un gemido, asustada se giro y se sorprendió

-Bella!?

- Alice? – la pelinegra se acerco a ella apresuradamente y se horrorizo, estaba golpeada, sus manos tenían grandes hematomas, sus piernas igual. Su rostro estaba marcado por una gran mancha en su pómulo y sus labios hinchados con sangre seca alrededor

- Oh Dios, Bella! – se acerco y saco de su bolsillo un pañuelo. Busco agua por todos lados y encontró un viejo lavadero, rápidamente corrió y volvió a limpiar su cara – Oh Dios, te ha estado golpeando – la castaña asintió con lagrimas en los ojos – el... el te ha tocado?

- No – negó – dice que solo le gustan las rubias – rio de manera amarga – es un enfermo, Alice. Goza golpear a las persona – la pelinegra la miro asustada

- Solo llevas dos días aquí – murmuro – y mira como te tienes, has comido algo? – ella negó. Le ayudo a levantarse – que tienes? – la castaña levanto su camisa – Bella! – tenía unos hematomas por todo el abdomen

- Patadas – explico, la pelinegra sollozo y la abrazo

- Los chicos te están buscando, saldremos de aquí amiga..

- Lo dudo – ambas giraron y se horrorizaron al ver dos hombres en las escaleras – Hola Alice

.~.~.~.

**_REVIEWS?_**

.~.~.~.

_**HE VUELTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**_


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: La historia me pertenece. Personajes pertenecientes a Stephenie Meyer.  
>Todos humanos.<br>Summary: 3 Enfermeras enamoradas, un bombero, un policía y un doctor. El peligro los asecha B&E, E&R, J&A

**Mi Medicina**

**Capitulo 14**

- Quien eres tú? – pregunto asustada al ver a un hombre rubio. El ladeo la cabeza y sonrió

- Soy Demetri – ella recordó los nombres, el otro hijo de Vulturi – un gusto

- Amor?! – una tercera persona bajo por las escaleras y abrazo al joven por detrás, porque tardas tanto?

- Angela! – exclamaron ambas sorprendida, la mujer rio quedito – Angela! Ayúdanos!

- Y porque debería hacer eso? – Rio – están donde quiero que estén, bueno... donde Dem quiere que estén – sonrió –

- Como es posible... tu... – la pelinegra miro a la chica – estas con él!?

- Somos pareja hace 2 años – sonrió

- Como puedes estar de acuerdo con este animal!? Acaso no has visto como tienen a Bella?

- Lo siento, Alice. Pero ese no es mi problema – respondió con voz fría – te espero arriba, bebe – dicho esto beso al hombre y subió las escalera

- Cuando te vas a deshacer de ella? Bebe, es en serio Dem? – Pregunto el más alto, el otro solo se encogió de hombros y metió las manos a los bolsillos – da lo mismo, ya no nos sirve

- Aun nos quedan a varios por tomar – replico – Angela aun es útil, además nadie sospecha de ella – ambas mujeres aun miraban las escaleras de modo ausente, Angela? Ella estaba metida en todo esto?

- Tienes razón, ella puede terminar el trabajo... matar a Cullen

- Oh, cierto... Angela me había dicho algo... algo importante que debes saber – sonrió

- Que?

- Rosalie Hale

- Que pasa con ella? – pregunto desinteresado

- Esta viva, Félix – el hombro lo miro de reojo y apretó los puños – has dejado a un testigo, imbécil. Tendrás que ir y terminar con esto ya! Y de camino terminar con Cullen también – ambas mujeres se estremecieron al escuchar el nombre de sus amigos

- Pues, usemos a Angela para eso, que le suministre algo que los mate y punto, y después te deshaces de ella, entendido? – dicho esto comenzó a subir las escaleras

- Que haremos con ellas? – pregunto el rubio

- Haz lo que quieras – respondió – si quieres puedes matarlas - rio

- Emmett! Emmett! – el grandote paro su conversación con Jasper y Black cuando llego Smith

- Que ocurre?

- Es Rogers y Sanders, los encontraron muertos a unos metros de aquí – todos se levantaron y dejaron las carpetas a un lado

- Donde están? – iban caminando a paso apresurado

- En el auto de Sanders, jefe... creo que eran unos infiltrados – Emmett detuvo su andar y lo miro sorprendido

- Como dices?

- Lo entenderá cuando lleguemos allá – el asintió y partieron, al llegar a la escena, ambos estaban con un corte en su cuello

- Diablos - murmuro Jasper, ya había gente allí tomando muestras de los alrededores

- Collins? – se acerco a otro de sus compañeros

- Es terrible, Emmett. El corte en su garganta no es lo demasiado profundo, aparte tienen corte en los talones y manos... los dejaron morir desangrados – todos miraron con horror – y esto es lo que encontramos con ellos – el hombre le entrego una carpeta y dentro de ella, habían fotos de los Swan, saliendo de un hotel, fuera de un restaurante, entrando a la clínica – creo que ellos eran los siguientes. Tenemos que reforzar la seguridad en esa clínica

- Si, Adams! – otro hombre se acerco – quiero una unidad entera en la clínica Starlight, y a dos personas siguiendo a los Cullen y Swan, y uno siempre acompañando a Brandon, está claro?

- Sí, señor – el inmediatamente salió y comunico la orden

- Vamos a la clínica a advertirles a todos

- Y crear el caos, Emmett?

- Jacob, el coas empezó desde lo ocurrido con Rosalie- escupió – Jasper?

- Vamos

- Black, quedas a cargo aquí...

- McCarty! – lo interrumpieron, el se acerco rápidamente a Adams – señor, mire

- Diablos!

- Esto confirma que ellos eran los infiltrados – a un costado del auto con rayones estaba la frase "Gracias por sus servicios" – malditos

- Bien, como dije Black quedas a cargo, y quiero ese equipo listo hoy – musito lo último en voz baja, el moreno solo asintió y se retiro – bien, Hale. Nosotros nos vamos a la clínica

- Pero cómo?! Ni siquiera podemos confiar en la policía!?

- Señora Swan...

- Nosotros hubiéramos sido los siguientes! Mi hija, aun no tienen nada de información!?

- Renee, cálmate, ellos están haciendo todo por conseguir rastros

- No es suficiente

- Lo lamento, señora. Ahora, donde esta Alice?

- Hoy no la he visto – comento preocupado Carlisle

- Pero hoy le tocaba turno? – el asintió – la llamare – después de varios intentos no hubo respuestas – nada

- Bien, no nos alarmemos – se apresuro en decir Emmett - investigaremos donde esta Alice – todos asintieron – ahora, quiero ir a hablar con Edward

- Claro, vamos. Yo te llevare a su habitación – se retiro junto a Carlisle pero se llevaron una gran sorpresa al no ver a nadie en la cama – Maldición!

- Donde esta!? – saco su móvil y llamo a Black – Jacob, empieza enseguida una búsqueda de Edward Cullen y Alice Brandon, ahora mismo! – sin esperar respuestas colgó- nosotros buscaremos en la clínica, cuando fue la última vez que lo vio?

- Ayer... cuando Alice lo vino a revisar – comento histérico

- Jasper... – camino a paso apresurado – Jasper! – Cuando llego todos se sobresaltaron al escuchar la voz de Emmett – Edward desapareció – Renee y Esme soltaron un gritito – ve a revisar las cámaras de la clínica – el rubio asintió y salió de la oficina – los demás, nadie se mueve de esta oficina. Salió y llamo a las personas que había pedido, rápidamente llegaron cuatro hombres – los quiero vigilando esta puerta, nadie va a pasar, entendieron?

- Si, señor – respondieron al unisonó

- Edward!? – el cobrizo se giro y sonrió al verla – que haces aquí?! Deberías estar en la clínica!

- Angela...

- Ven, te llevare de vuelta – lo tomo del brazo y lo puso en el asiento del copiloto

- No, no... No puedo volver, necesito encontrar a Bella

- A Bella?

- Si, necesito encontrarla, por favor, llévame a mi departamento

- Oh, está bien – el se sorprendió al recibir esa respuesta – pero te molesta si paso a otro lado antes?

- No, claro que no – la castaña sonrió y acelero

- Genial

- No está por ningún lado – suspiro Emmett, las dos parejas estaba en esa oficina con los nervios de punta – solo nos queda esperar a ver si Jasper encuentra algo

- Mi hijo, de seguro fue a buscar a Bella

- Ahora ambos están en peligro – las dos mujeres se tomaron de las manos y lloraron juntas

- Emmett – en ese momento entro Jasper

- Tienes algo?

- Edward salió de esta clínica hace ya 7 horas

- Siete horas!? – Exclamaron – se supone que habían enfermeras vigilándolo! – cuestiono Carlisle

- Pues, no hicieron su trabajo

- Quienes eran los que estaban a cargo?

- Bueno, eran Alice y Angela – el moreno asintió y anoto

- Bueno salió por la puerta principal, y después se fue caminando

- Aun con la bata del hospital? - pregunto Emmett, seria más fácil encontrarlo

- No, con ropa deportiva y un gorro – suspiro – sabía que si alguien lo pillaba lo iba hacer regresar a su habitación

- Bien, tenemos que volver y empezar a revisar cámaras y... – el timbre del celular lo interrumpió – McCarty. - ... – que dices? - ... – Mierda! – Golpeo la puerta – vamos para allá

- Que paso? – preguntaron

- Es Alice – Jasper se tenso – Heidi se la llevo

- Oh No... Pobre Alice – el rubio se mantuvo en silencio y con la mirada ausente

- Esto puede ser bueno por una parte, se llevo el auto de ella... es un auto moderno por lo que más seguro es que tenga un programa de GPS instalado, y... puede que la hayan llevado al mismo lugar que Bella – todos asintieron – Jasper, vamos

- Donde queda?

- Estamos pro llegar – sonrió Angela, cuando se interno en los bosques, Edward empezó a dudar...

- Angela?

- Lo siento, Ed. Pero... esto es importante – sonriendo tomo la cabeza de Edward y la azoto hacia adelante con tal fuerza que dejo al cobrizo inconsciente – es una suerte que aun te encuentres un poco débil

**PERDON POR EL CAPITULO TAN CORTITO DE AYER D:**

.~.~.~.

**_ALGUN REVIEWS MERECIDO?_**

.~.~.~.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Las historias me pertenecen. Los personajes a la gran Meyer.

**Mi Medicina**

**Capitulo 15**

**Primero que todo perdón por la demora, me cambie de casa y de ciudad ha sido todo un caos total! Y recién ahora pude darme el tiempo de escribir y subir el cap.**

Ángela bajo del auto y entro a la casa encontrándose con la rubia - Heidi – ella la miro de pies a cabeza y bufo, tomo con su delicada mano una copa de vino y bebió – a que no sabes a quien traigo conmigo – la rubia la miro sin decir una palabra – Edward Cullen

- Si? Muy bien, te ganaste una noche extra con mi hermano – rio – mira, seré clara… Angie. No me agradas, y sinceramente solo estoy en esto por el dinero, no me importa la venganza y ese tipo de cosas, no es mi estilo.

- Lo sé, pero necesito tu ayuda para entrar con él y dejarlo en el sótano – la rubia la miro impactada

- Estas loca? No cargare a ningún hombre

- Piensa en el dinero que te dará Félix por tener a Edward Cullen encerrado y listo – la rubia lo pensó un momento y sonrió

- Diré que fui yo la que lo cogió, no tu – la castaña frunció el ceño

- Lo hiciste con mi ayuda

- Bien – sonrió y bebió todo el vino – donde está el galán?

- En el auto –respondió. Ambas salieron y cargaron a Edward hacia el sótano, Bella y Alice se sorprendieron al ver a ambas mujeres cargar con alguien.

Bella de inmediatamente lo reconoció y cubrió su boca con sus manos. Alice, más tranquila miro a ambas chicas, podía con ellas… Heidi iba con unos zapatos de tacones de 10 cm, y Angela iba con un vestido corto que limitaba sus pasos, si pensaban las cosas bien…

- Mira lo que te traje Bella, para que no eses sola- comento Angela tras dejar al cobrizo en el suelo.

- Ya déjalas, subamos y llama a mi hermano – ambas subieron cerrando la puerta

- Edward! – la castaña corrió hacia el cobrizo y lo reviso, una mancha roja cubría su frente – Edward!

- Bella? – susurro removiéndose

- Oh Edward! Estas bien?! – el cobrizo asintió sentándose con dificultad – ten cuidado, como es que estas aquí?

- Bueno yo…

- Chicos, amo su reencuentro y me alegro que estés bien Edward, pero… necesitamos pensar cómo salir de aquí antes que los idiotas vuelvan – comento mirando a su alrededor en busca de algo que pudiera servir

- Alice tiene razón, apenas vuelva Félix querrá bajar y terminar contigo – el cobrizo asintió – tenemos que aprovechar que están solo las chicas

- Aunque dudo que sea de gran ayuda, apenas y puedo caminar

- Descuida, este es el plan…

- McCarty! Encontramos el auto, esta a las afuera de la ciudad!

- Muy bien, Jasper prepara a los demás, nos vamos de casería – sonrió

- Emmett! – Llego Jacob corriendo – Angela…

- Que? – pregunto extrañado sin entender

- Angela Weber, la vieron junto con Demetri Volturi, y había prueba de que estaba con ellos cuando atacaron a los infiltrados

- Mierda! Jacob ve con uno de tus hombres al hospital en busca de Weber

- Si señor

- Por eso fue todo tan fácil para los Volturi – golpeo la mesa – pero te encontré… - musito viendo el GPS en la pantalla – y te hare pagar por todo, lo juro…

- Señores, necesito que vengan conmigo

- Que ha pasado? Han sabido algo de nuestros hijos?

- Señor, ha tenido un infiltrado en su propia clínica – los ojos de Carlisle se abrieron de par en par – Angela Weber, es pareja de uno de los Volturi

- No lo puedo creer – susurro – ya nada es seguro, ya no se puede confiar en nadie!

- Señor, necesitamos saber si la señorita Weber está en la clínica

- No, hoy no… - aun en shock Carlisle miro a sus amigos que estaban igual que él, no podía creer que todo esto esté pasando, era un gran problema, los chicos Volturi de verdad querían venganza, estaban dispuestos a todos con tal de vengar la muerte de su padre. Tuvo temor, sus manos temblaban y sus rodillas no tenían fuerzas, se tuvo que afirmar de algo para poder sentarse en el sillón, ya nada era seguro, como saber si esos policías parados frente a él eran leales, como saber si los llevarían a un lugar seguro o con Félix.

En ese momento se escucharon gritos y disparos, Renne y Esme gritaron asustadas, Charlie de inmediatamente se levanto dejando a ambas mujeres detrás de él, Jacob y Embry, el otro policía, sacaron sus armas y empezaron a dar instrucciones, todo se volvió caos.

- Carlisle!

- Esme! Detrás del escritorio ahora! – la señora Cullen tomo la mano de su amiga y ambas corrieron a situarse detrás del escritorio agachadas

- Atento, habla Black nos están atacando en la Clínica Starlight solicito refuerzos de inmediato, repito nos están… - dejo de hablar cuando escucho los gritos más cerca – señor Cullen, nosotros vamos a salir, y ustedes saldrán con nosotros – miro a Swan también – los cubriremos, correrán hacia las escaleras bajaran y se irán al estacionamiento, no tomen el ascensor – estaban en el piso 5 – tenga – le tiro las llaves – son del jeep patriot vayan a la estación de policía y pregunten por Henry Clearwater

- No dejare a mi esposa aquí! – repitió Swan

- Ellos no saben que ellas están aquí, trataran de seguirlos, además, nosotros nos quedaremos arriba, tenemos que movernos ahora!

- Esme, quédate ahí, no salgas… escuchaste? – Charlie miro a su esposa, ambas asintieron y se adentraron bien en el escritorio

- Bien – los cuatro hombres se acercaron a la puerta – a la cuenta de tres correrán, las escaleras están a la izquierda, cierto? – Carlisle asintió – bien… correrán lo más rápido posible, 1… 2… 3!

Carlisle con Swan corrieron sin mirar atrás, su único objetivo eran las escaleras, se escucharon disparos y gritos, pero el solo corría en silencio, al llegar a las escaleras corrió hacia abajo

- Vamos Charlie! – su amigo lo seguía tres escalones más arriba, todo era un caos en la clínica, había gente en las escaleras llorando otras gritando, algunas puertas de seguridad cerradas, enfermeros y guardias escoltando las puertas de las salidas de emergencia, cuando llegaron al estacionamiento empezaron a buscar el auto cuando dieron con el se escucharon las sirenas de la policía llegar

- Arranca, Carlisle tenemos que ir con Emmett – lo apresuro Swan, con la voz jadeante, ambos jadeaban en busca de aire, el rubio trato de tranquilizarse para manejar tranquilo – espero que Renne esté bien –el asintió, esperaba que Esme se encontrara bien y que todo haya terminado pronto.

- Sáquenme de aquí! Auxilio! Ayuda! – Alice gritaba desde la pequeña ventilación que tenían, Edward estaba recostando a un lado de las escaleras y Bella solo sollozaba a su lado

- Que crees que haces?! – bajo una Angela furiosa, Heidi miraba desde arriba

- Tú qué crees?! Pedir ayuda! No quiero morir! – Bella al escucharla empezó a sollozar más fuerte

- Ya basta! Dejen de llorar! – grito Heidi aun en las escaleras, Ángela ya estaba abajo

- Si no te callas te vas arrepentir – la castaña amenazo a la pelinegra pero esta empezó a gritar más fuerte, todo era un escándalo, los gritos de Angela y Alice, el lloriqueo de Isabella. Heidi no aguanto y bajo. En ese momento Edward abrió los ojos y tiro del majestuoso vestido de Heidi, esta se tropezó cayendo de bruces en el suelo, Ángela impresionada se giro a ver lo ocurrido, y Alice aprovecho para sacar su chaleco y cubrir la cabeza de Angela, Bella rápidamente fue por una manguera y amarro a Heidi de los pies ella gritaba, la llevo junto a Angela y entre las dos las juntaron y las amarraron, dieron muchas vueltas alrededor de ellas, antes de anudarlo.

- Rápido! Sube! – Edward ya estaba arriba esperándolas, salieron y corrieron hacia el bosque – mierda! – murmuro Alice al ver un auto acercarse – son ellos, corran!

- Rápido, no tardaran en darse cuenta que nos fugamos – ambas, cada una a un lado de Edward. El cobrizo tenía sus brazos alrededor de los hombres de ellas, iban lo más rápido que podían.

- MIERDA! – escucharon el grito de Félix, sus respiraciones se volvieron erráticas, Alice sentía el palpitar de su corazón por todo su cuerpo, tenía miedo, mucho miedo. Si aquellos hombres los encontraba seria su fin. Escucharon un disparo y se detuvieron, miraron hacia atrás, rodeado de arboles, no veían nada, ya había oscurecido.

- Tenemos que apresurarnos, ya! – susurro Edward, las chicas asintieron y siguieron su camino

- Donde están!? Donde mierda están!? – escuchaban a un enfurecido Félix, no sabían de donde provenía su voz, pero era como si estuviera en todo el bosque

- Oh Dios mío, nos va a matar

- Alice, rápido!

- Los voy a encontrar! Y cuando los encuentre los hare pedazos! Me escucharon! – escucharon dos disparos y las chicas miraban hacia todos lados, no sabían en que dirección corrían, si se estaban devolviendo o corrían en círculos – Y sabes Edward! Cuando los encuentre voy a saborear cada parte del cuerpo de esa castaña! Me escuchas! Y tu lo veras! Lo hare en tus narices maldito imbécil! – Edward tenia la respiración agitada, su mirada se tornaba borrosa y perdía fuerza, las chicas tuvieron que aumentar el ritmo

- Edward, Edward por favor… no te desmayes ahora… - le pedía Bella – Edward reacciona!

- Estoy bien – susurro, las chicas lo acomodaron bien y siguieron su camino

- Te hare pedazos! – la voz de Félix ya no se escuchaba tan fuerte como al principio, pero ellos aun corrían como si él estuviera a dos pasos detrás.

Llevaban un buen rato corriendo y ya no escuchaban la voz de Félix hace un buen rato

- Necesito descansar – susurro el cobrizo – por favor

- Creo que podemos descansar, ya tomamos buena ventaja

- Ahí – apunto bella, era un árbol grande que en su base tenía un hueco – alcanzamos los tres ahí, necesitamos escondernos – la pelinegra asintió y tomaron a Edward

- MIERDA! – Golpeo la pared Emmett – llegamos tarde – musito al ver el cuerpo de Ángela en el sótano de esa casa

- El cuerpo aun esta tibio, no deberían estar muy lejos, quizás… - Jasper fue interrumpido por unos disparos – son ellos… Emmett!

Ambos salieron deprisa de la cabaña con tres hombres detrás de ellos, todos los demás revisaban la casa.

- No fue muy lejos de aquí… y aun esta el auto de los Volturi – una llamada lo alerto y contesto su teléfono - Rayos! Era Jacob, atacaron la clínica… - Jasper lo miro sorprendido

- No entiendo, entonces… quien mato a Ángela? Quien ataco la clínica?

- Señor! Encontramos huellas 3 pares, lo más seguro que eran de los secuestrados y otra sola, también encontramos zapatos de mujer dirigirse hacia un auto, había huellas de llantas

- Heidi, entonces los chicos escaparon y con ellos esta Demetri o Félix, uno de ellos ataco la clínica y el otro está por el bosque – Emmett medito – bien, necesito otra unidad para peinar este bosque no saldremos hasta encontrar a los chicos, Jasper, tu ve a la clínica

- No!

- Jasper! Atacaron la clínica y tu hermana esta en ese lugar – el rubio cerro sus puños con fuerza, quería ver como estaba Rosalie, pero también quería encontrar a Félix – ve hermano, yo encontrare a ese mal nacido, lo prometo – el rubio asintió y fue hacia el auto – Bien! Todos con linternas y armados! – y así junto a un grupo de adentraron al bosque.

**REVIEWS? Para esta historia? Aun la están leyendo? :c**


End file.
